A Little Bit Sensational
by Agrestic
Summary: A series of drabbles, short stories, and story arcs, focused around Princess Sofia and Cedric the Sorcerer, and those who live in the Kingdom of Enchancia. (Cedfia, Jade/Joy, Lucinda/OC) -No longer updated-
1. Maybe

This is going to be a set of random drabbles. Mostly Cedfia smut, but I'll specify at the beginning of each one what its rating will be.

And this one?

 **M**.

Cedfia smut, and **Happy Valentines**! =)

* * *

It was the middle of the day, and Cedric had thrown open the windows to air out some acrid smell he'd created while brewing early that morning, but she'd insisted they be left open, because the fresh air was good for him, and now she sorely regretted it, because she was bent over, her sorcerer sliding in and out of her, her mouth buried in the crook of the arm that kept her face from smashing into his work table.

She wanted to scream and announce her pleasure, but there was no way to do this with so many people arriving below on the castle steps for Amber's Heart's Day Ball, and she should be there in her new gown, but obviously she wasn't. They didn't have much more time to dally, for they had to know she was somewhere, and Baileywick was sure to come and fetch her and- oh!

He wrapped an arm underneath her breasts and pulled her back, and his other hand slid past the skirts bunched at her hips, between her legs to find her heat as he kept up his rhythm, and Aphrodite's anvils, was he sucking on her neck?

"Don't leave a mark…" She moaned, trying to focus on anything but what his fingers and cock were doing, or how she was going to come undone any minute now, she just needed him to press her a little harder, and oh, rotate that way, and flick, please love, flick your finger.

"Shut up." He growled against her neck, his forehead slick with sweat, and he continued thrusting and she tensed, which caused her to clench and he was going to make a mess all over her if she didn't stop pushing back on him like that.

He would try later not to let her wipe herself clean before she pulled her skirts down, because if Prince whoever was going to monopolize Heart's Day with her on the dance floor, and if she was just going to cover his love bites, then he was going to leave himself all over her to remind her she was his.

"Don't leave a mark."

"Sofia… shush." He begged with a whimper.

"Cedric." She moaned low.

And she threw her head back and convulsed and tightened around him, and he released her to push her down on the table so that he could push her lower back down into a dip as he pounded out his release into her, groaning a little with each short thrust.

She complied with a hiss of protest and flattened on the table, and once he'd finished he bent forward over her and tried to be more tender, moving her hair away from her face to no avail, then smoothing his fingers over her hips and back for he'd meant to shove her down, but not quite that hard. But, Poseidon's pumpkins, she'd felt so tight and amazingly wet at that angle.

He hadn't pulled out yet, and she lifted herself on her elbows, his hands still clearing away her mess of auburn hair as she tried to catch her breath.

"I-I'm sorry, are you alright?" He stammered, and her eyes were hidden by hair but her pretty little mouth turned up into a devious smile. She was giggling now, at him, and as she moved he slipped out of her. He took tiny, shuffling steps backwards to give her room, for he couldn't move much with his pants around his ankles, and she turned over, her skirts falling some over her exposed legs. She clucked her tongue in fake disappointment and looked him up and down before reaching out a single slender finger and catching a drop of cum from the tip of him. He shuddered, still too sensitive as he wiggled away and dipped to pull his pants up.

"I'll get you for that. How would I explain a busted chin to Amber?" She giggled playfully, and he smiled as they both began rushing to piece themselves together, him pausing while buckling his belt to smooch her shoulder, her swatting his butt as she knelt to smooth out a rolled stocking.

He made a comment about wishing she'd remain slick from their interlude, and she'd scoffed at him and challenged him to make her extra sticky later. After they both looked semi-acceptable, she'd hurried him through a flurry of rushed kisses and promises to see him later at the ball before slipping from his tower.

He'd stood looking at the door for only a second before it slammed back open and she was on him again, her hands holding his face, his own resting on her waist and pulling her in as she kissed him, and he eagerly opened his lips to hers, and she brushed her tongue against his desperately as they melded together. Eventually they had to pull apart, and she whispered that she couldn't wait to see him later. He let her go slowly and this time she really did rush out the door, and he could hear her heels on the steps, and finally alone he let out a shaky breath and muttered, "I love you."

He wished that could have been the start of their day. Maybe they could curl up and eat something in the gardens now, retire back to his room later for some reading and maybe they could go to sleep in one another's arms. Maybe he'd even let her take him riding, and he'd try to look valiant and manly up on some Pegasus, just for her to laugh and call it a day after he fell several times, and take him behind the stable to congratulate him with her wet mouth for even being up on a horse or horse like creature without screaming like a woman. But Cedric knew better than to try and bring those fantasies to life.

More than likely she'd dance the night away, fight off some advances from random young men, and then have to sneak up late in the evening, spend the night tucked away with him, and then get back to her own room before dawn. And for now that was alright, Cedric supposed, but he wanted to remedy things shortly, he just hadn't quite gotten up the courage yet.

Perhaps because everything was still so new and sudden. Because they'd been pawing at one another for two months straight. It had started on a rainy day, in the warmth of his tower, with some potion, and her back had ended up against his front, because, "Please, Mr. Cedric! Show me how to strip the pollen from this pod?" And he'd foolishly wanted to smell her hair, lecherous bastard, traitor cock! And she'd wiggled back on him, and then turned and pounced with such young enthusiasm. And the potion had been spilled, and she'd-

Well. Neptune's nettles, she'd gotten him to do a lot of things. Things he didn't think his body could do at his age. But she was young and wanted to delve into a bit of everything, and the princesses she associated with new little about chastity and had filled her head with the naughtiest of ideas. And maybe it was for the best that she'd spend most of her energy down there dancing, because he suddenly felt exhausted, and smiled because he had potions and spells and all sorts of things to remedy all sorts of problems-

But for this happy ache all over his body and in his heart, he didn't think anything but Sofia could ease it.


	2. Let Down Your Hair

Rated **M**.

* * *

She sat before them, the odd woman out, every inch of her from head to toe covered in black soot. She was pretty sure her bangs were singed too, which was frustrating because she'd need to clean out the cauldron and start on a new potion in order to grow them back, and she was pinned to this chair by his disapproving look, so she tucked away the idea for later because she could tell that he could tell she wasn't paying attention. She focused on the hands folded in her lap and sighed.

"Sofia, do you have any idea what a mess you've made?" Roland scolded, his voice low despite his anger. She'd ruined her room. All of it. The whole suite was covered in black muck and the servants were having a doozy of a time cleaning it, and she was antsy to get back and start weeding through her ingredients to see what would survive and what would have to be chucked.

"Sofia!" Her mother snapped, and she looked up from her hands. Damn!

"I'm sorry. I wasn't _trying_ to ruin my best cauldron and all my things."

Roland and Miranda both narrowed their eyes in parental unison. Her voice had carried too much snark, WAY too much sarcasm. She tried to back pedal.

"I'm sorry! I'm just… flustered. I was working on something small, and I added too much-"

Roland held up his hand, eyes closed as he summoned his patience, but then he felt Miranda's hand on his hand, and she realized they could sit there and scold her all they wanted, but the nineteen year old woman had made a mistake and was obviously upset as well.

"Your room is not a suitable space for working on potions." Miranda stated, and Sofia nodded her understanding, charred hair shifting with her head movements. Miranda tried not to smile.

"Understood."

"You are to either brew with Cedric or not at all." Her father threw out, and Sofia scrunched her blackened nose in disagreement.

"There are some things I'll need to work on, and I can't keep climbing up to his tower every day." She answered honestly. Not that she minded spending her time up there, but she wasn't lying. She had things going on in her world, potions she needed to keep an eye on through the night, and Cedric was distracting and nosy, and had those fingers, and all those other, lovely lean parts, and she just… even she needed her own space. To think.

"Maybe I could find somewhere else to work…" She gnawed on her nail, and Miranda saw where she was going, and she shrugged.

"I don't see why we can't arrange something on the castle grounds for you. Rolly?" She turned to look up at her husband with a sweet smile. Roland shook his head. But it was futile, because his wife was going to win, she always won.

"So now I'll have two workshops to keep stocked? Sounds like I'm better off moving Sofia into Cedric's tower."

He was kidding, Sofia knew this, because her parents were smiling at one another, and thank the maker her blush couldn't be seen, because wouldn't it be nice to just march upstairs right now and inform Cedric they'd become roommates, courtesy of her father, and pounce him in _their_ bed?

She shook her head.

Other. Priorities.

She needed to see her ingredients, needed to find her wand, needed to hide certain things from well meaning, cleaning servants, because her room had become her safe haven for all of these things, and more, and she didn't want to explain the dragon egg in her stocking drawer or the very rare squid ink stashed under her mattress. Oh Maker, Cedric's emerald lily dust she'd borrowed!

"I am sorry about the room." Sofia said, standing, excusing herself because she was an adult and suddenly too distracted to wait, and bending over with a sheepish smile she tried to brush the black flecks her dress had left behind on the chair off. It smeared and she clapped her hands, trying not to cough from the smoke that puffed up.

Miranda waved her hand in front of her face and Roland took the bridge of his nose between his fingers, because his study was going to reek, and he was pretty sure that he'd not only have to find her a new room, but also build her a workshop somewhere near his beautiful gardens so that she wouldn't slowly destroy the rest of the castle.

"I'm going to go and try to help Baileywick now." She inched backwards, closer to the door. "Good talk."

She turned and escaped, and as she scurried down the hall she heard her father call, "No more potion mishaps, Sofia!"

* * *

He was exhausted, but pleased, looking down into the cauldron at the royal blue potion. He would let everything cool, then spend the rest of his evening carefully spooning the potion into tiny vials so that they could rest in the dark and silence of his tower. And then maybe he'd put away the spell book for the night, and make himself some tea, and read the book Sofia had brought for him earlier that week, and he frowned, suddenly, realizing that he hadn't seen the woman all day.

And Poseidon's pumpkins, it had been quiet. He contemplated being bold and making a trip to go and find her, but speak of the witch, he flinched as the door to his tower banged open, and all he saw was two shapely legs and a pleasing pair of hips- and then stacks of books and blackened crates, and he was sure he heard hissing from a cage at the very top.

She crumpled to the side, and slammed everything down next to the door, and then he saw her, burnt hair, covered in soot, and her blue eyes sought him out with a frown.

"Don't let Harold out." She muttered, pointing to the cage before disappearing back through the door and down the stairs.

* * *

She had said something about sorting things out in Cedric's tower to Baileywick, and something else about not being disturbed, and then when they'd called for dinner she'd simply said she was brewing something with Cedric- and the rest of the evening was suddenly hers, and she wished it could always be this easy to get out of things.

Cedric had scolded her for ruining the cauldron he'd lent her, and she'd retorted that at least the potion had been working, and he pointed out, yes, until it exploded. And she'd whined about her hair and he'd scoffed and smarmed at her that that's what she deserved for not measuring. And as he conjured a tub, and she sank into a warm bath he fretted through his cabinets to find something to fix her hair, because maybe she really was upset.

Whenever he passed her, he could see how dingy the water was getting, and how her limbs hung open and over the edges of the tub as she soaked and pouted, and occasionally one slender hand would lift her wand to change the water. She was being incredibly lazy, and he flicked her calf as he pulled up a stool to the side of the tub and handed her the creamy, purple liquid that would fix her hair.

"Thank you." She commented, leaning forward and kissing his nose, melting away some of his irritation. He'd seen her bath many times before, but couldn't help but watch the bend of her stomach and wish he could run his fingers over the creases of her flesh down to where her rump rested at the bottom of the tub. He wanted to remark that she'd gained a couple pounds, her hips looking rounder than usual, that he wanted to squeeze her and bring her to his mouth, but he didn't think she'd appreciate the comment. It was her own fault, spending her days locked in his tower, bent over books and cauldrons, and wasting away the sunshine with him.

He was startled when he felt her fingers on his chin. Had she been talking? She had, and now she looked concerned and turned her body gently in the water towards him, the curve of her hip breaking the surface. She looked so stunning in the candle light.

"You look sad. I promise, I will find you the best cauldron to replace it." She was smiling. "It'll even say 'World's Greatest Sorcerer'."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss into her palm. "Please, don't." He drawled, looking away. "What were you saying? My mind was elsewhere."

She proceeded to tell him, in true Sofia enthusiasm, that in light of her… mishap, her parents were in the works of discussing building her her own workshop, and not to worry, she'd still spend plenty of time with him, and that maybe they could make some sort of door way from his place to her place, and he watched her slosh water and talk, and he only got up when she got his robe a little wet with her splashing about.

She'd stood then, grabbing for him before he could grumble away, and he complied so that she wouldn't slip out of the tub and hurt herself by falling. And she'd slowly disrobed him, taking her time and pressing kisses to his newly uncovered body, then she'd gently coaxed him into the water, and she was mumbling something about the workshop finally giving her an excuse to not be in her room, and that they'd have more time for this. Then she'd lowered herself into his lap, working him in the water until he was hard enough, sucking on his neck and his bony collarbone, only breaking a hand free to warm and freshen up their bathe with her wand before allowing it to clatter to the floor, then she carefully lowered herself, taking every hardened inch of him.

He got to slide his hands all over her wet skin, and bury his face in her breasts and suck at her nipples while his fingers curled into her wet hair, which was growing right into his hands because she'd used too much of the potion, but at least she was happy, and he felt like he was going to drown in this woman.

Who ruined his cauldron, disturbed his quiet afternoon, dumped her ingredients all over, and then set him behind on all of his work, again, so that she could take a bath in the middle of his tower. And she needed her own workspace, this much was clear, but maybe he was a little bit worried.

Soon she was going to surpass him, if she hadn't already, and then where would he be? Alone in his tower while she became a master of magic right under his nose, probably in a cute, lavender cottage, in the middle of the King's gardens.

"Ouch!" She hissed, and he shook from his daze to see her clutching her head, for it was yanked back and that's when he felt something swaying between his legs, brushing his thighs and he scrambled back with a high pitched yell, which flung Sofia back, and the bath became a battle as he grabbed for her and she dunked and sputtered and there was so much flailing and distress, soon Cedric was just standing, knee deep in the water with his waning erection while she tried to detangle herself from the several long feet of hair that had begun filling up the tub.

"How much of that potion did you use?" He asked incredulously, stepping out of the tub, his ankle catching a wad of hair, and the sorcerer landed face first on the floor, the pain immediate and flashing across his eyes as he felt her grab his leg to no avail.

Cedric needed healing, and Sofia had to wait out the potion, and the two spent the rest of the hour waving their wands, fixing the tower and drying the floors before they settled down away from one another, each with their own books, ignoring Sofia's hair whenever it jumped in length by a foot or tickled their knees as it grew.

Finally Cedric looked up, and with a less than happy smile, broke the silence.

"I think a workshop of your own is a wonderful idea."

She nodded in agreement and grabbed a handful of hair to tug it towards her as it grew another foot and barely missed growing into the lit fireplace.


	3. Dragon Scales

No smexy smut. Just some language.

 **T.**

* * *

Sofia's hand is pressed over the other woman's mouth, hard, their bodies close as they wait for the massive creature to finish moving past the stalagmite the two had taken refuge behind, the whole cave vibrating, and from their position they can hear the sliding of thousands of gold coins as the dragon heaves itself up onto its hoard. She feels Lucinda's hand rise to her chest, and the Witch is covering up her amulet, terrified that the glow will give them away. The Dragon's rumbling snores fill up the cave in agonizing time, and they're so loud they shake more gold pieces loose.

But Sofia isn't after the gold, and she takes a risk and cranes her head to the side, looking past the rock formation to the center of the cave. There, by the dragon's tail, is a small bottle she'd spotted earlier, shining gold and brilliant against the rest of the treasure. She pulls her head back in, looking at the Witch and smiling, that crazy, stupid Sofia smile, and she's dropping her hands to excitedly mime something, and the entire time Lucinda is shaking her head no, and finally Sofia jumps with a soft thud to the side, away from their hiding spot, and Lucinda is waving her hands desperately trying to summon her friend back. She crouches and watches the Princess stalk towards the pile, sticking to the edges of the light, her look determined.

It was only an hour ago that they'd been standing in front of the cave, Lucinda leaning against her floating broom nonchalantly, both taxi and cohort to Sofia's adventure.

"So, do your parents know that we're out here?" She'd asked, tilting up her pointy hat to watch Sofia ready the satchel on her hip.

"Nope."

"And your Sorcerer?"

"Merlin's mushrooms, he'd flay me." She said, but she was smiling and Lucinda rolled her eyes.

"You two are gross."

"No one asked you." Sofia sings sarcastically.

"Someone needs to ask my opinion. How does nobody know?" The Witch snorts and tosses her long, navy hair over one shoulder.

Sofia grew quiet, standing and giving her boots a kick against the rocks in front of her, making sure no laces or loose bits of clothing will trip her up. Because she'd talked Lucinda into flying her out here, and the whole point was to get more golden dragons scales for something she was working on. She'd promised to find some for the Witch, who has her own brewing needs, but she also hopes to maybe get another egg, or something else far more valuable than a handful of scales. She doesn't know yet, she hasn't seen what the dragon has gotten around to collecting.

"Nobody really gives Cedric the time of day." She shrugs, because she truly believes it's their loss. Because Cedric was magical, and sensational, and amazing, and hers. Cedric was hers. She didn't care what they thought.

Lucinda yawns, already tired of the sappy stuff.

"Whatever. They'll notice him once he knocks you up."

And Sofia blushes and barks out an uncomfortable laugh, because she's pretty sure she chugs potions left and right nowadays to avoid just that, but who knows if that stuff actually works? She doesn't, but Cedric makes it, so it must work-

"Sofia. I was kidding. Breath, woman." She holds out her gloved hand and places it on Sofia's shoulder, because she feels guilty, because Sofia was pretty good at this whole, nasty banter business, but now Lucinda just feels like a witch for hitting a sore spot. Irony.

And Sofia let's out a hard bark, again, and takes in a deep breath, because she's still uncomfortable and she turns to the entrance of the cave.

"It's alright. He'd have my back no matter what… Let's just do this."

Lucinda feels pity, because it was sad standing there listening to Sofia trying to convince herself of that, because Lucinda is pretty sure he'd be terrified, but THERE, no matter what.

They made their way in in awkward silence, with faintly glowing wands, and Sofia knows it will be a trek because she's done her research, and only one other person had ever been here, and that person was the Duchess Matilda, and Aunt Tilly was grit and umbrella-handles crazy, but she knew her maps and dragons and caves... and knitting, and knights, and pogo stick croquet.

"So, why can't you just use your fancy magic to put this dragon down? Or talk to it? You're always talking to animals." Lucinda whispers, trying not to let her voice carry further than necessary. Sofia wasn't surprised that Lucinda was keyed in to her powers, after all, the woman was a witch, but Sofia still felt the need to touch her amulet and give Lucinda a pointed look.

"I could talk to her, if I could get close enough… and if she wouldn't roast me alive…" She trails off, looking ahead, and Lucinda grabs her arm, harshly, and pulls her in close.

"Oh. My. Wand. Have you been here before?"

Sofia rolls her eyes, barely noticeable in the dark.

"No! Not to THIS cave." She yanks her arm free, and Lucinda's expression doesn't change, because she's not a moron, and Sofia sighs dramatically, sounding a bit like Cedric.

"Not this cave… but I have encountered this dragon before." She looks down at her fingers, then up, sheepishly, smiling, trying to look as adorably guilty as she did when she was younger. Lucinda cuffed her across the hair, and Sofia swatted back.

"You're telling me you've stolen from a dragon? Then stalked her to her new home?" Lucinda looks appalled, but only because she's supposed to be. "That's low."

Sofia swats again and straightens.

"Oh shut up. I know you're the one that jinxed the punch bowl last year. You ruined Hildegarde's dress, and I didn't say a word!"

Lucinda threw up her hands and curled her fingers in frustration.

"You're comparing a small spill spell to a repeat burglary trip? Who steals from dragons!?"

Sofia had finally had enough, and began walking, leaving the witch to stamp her boot in exasperation.

"It's not like it's a real egg anyway, I only take the runts. They're solid gold. Plus I'm here for scales today, not eggs." As if that's enough, as if that explains her insanity. The two bicker some more before Lucinda finally gives in, not quite believing how sneaky her friend has gotten.

Sofia, who is the pride of the kingdom. Enchancia's darling. The greatest, magical potential since Goodwyn the Great. Beautiful, and honest, and the perfect rags to riches story-

Greater than Cinderella, who never did much after getting her prince.

Now Sofia was shacking up with the Royal Sorcerer, who was seventeen years older, and also her mentor, running around stealing scales and dragon eggs, and Lucinda didn't know what else. Lucinda wanted to know, because she still had her own wicked streak to contend with, but she also didn't. But Sofia always encouraged her to be her best, so Lucinda would bite her tongue and do the same. After over a decade of trying to attain perfection, maybe this is what Sofia had finally become.

Eleven years of doing as you're told, and apologizing when you did what you wanted. Eleven years of putting others first, and always being generous and kind, and only receiving admissions to halfhearted, half ass learned lessons from family and friends.

Maybe it was time for Sofia to finally get her naughty kicks in.

Lucinda wasn't sure it worked that way, and she couldn't dwell anymore on who she was walking with, because there was a powerful plume of ashy gray smoke barreling towards them, filling the tunnel, and Sofia grabbed her fast to hide them behind a rock formation, her wand high and some murmured spell keeping the smoke away from their faces. Lucinda killed the glow from her wand as the ash settled, and the two could feel the dragon moving through the cave, expelling smoke and sighing contentedly as she patted her hoard and rearranged what sounded like trunks, but were probably bones, here and there. And every movement was slow, and deliberate, and Lucinda and Sofia both knew the dragon was nesting, and Maker help them, they were going to die!

And it was then that they'd hidden and waited. And Sofia had used her hands to detail a plan Lucinda missed ninety five percent of because, hello? Dark. Smokey. CAVE. And now the princess was on the other side of the room, crawling for something, and Lucinda swore on all things witchy, if that woman was stealing an egg, she was going to club her to death with it.

Then, like lightning, Sofia was running, running fast with something glowing and definitely too small to be an egg shoved down her shirt, illuminating her breasts and the space between her crossed arms. She looked back in a panic at Lucinda, who took off after her much more quietly, the witch having enchanted herself with something that muffled the rush of her pants and pointed boots.

And thank all, the Dragon slept on, her golden body curled atop her hoard, her stomach pressed against her trio of golden eggs.

The entrance of the cave beckoned them, and Sofia burst into the fresh air with a smile, stopping and crumbling to the ground, kicking up dirt and dust, her chest heaving, her skin sweaty and her laughter bubbling up and causing her throat to become scratchy and she coughed to clear her air way. And then Lucinda was on her, reaching into her shirt to extract what could have been the cause of her death, intending to beat her friend with it.

"What the heck was so important-" And she gasped and pulled back, and allowed Sofia to curl forward to gingerly take the bottle from her, her mouth open, her hat now in her hand as her beaded braids clicked together against her chin.

"What is the matter with you?" She said, in awe, sitting back on her legs as Sofia pushed her hair back and out of her face. "You're so crazy. Brilliant. Crazy."

"Give me a minute." Sofia rasped, to the witch and the bottle.

And she held the bottle tight, and loosened the cork, and suddenly light was whirling from the bottle, up and into the air, taking shape before dropping and circling the two women.

And the light became a little person, with pointed wings, who is so tiny and lovely that all Sofia can think to do is hold her palm up for the creature to land on. She's got skin like dark chocolate, and black curls that flow down her back, and spill across her wings and her dress, which is made from sparkling golden leaves with little stitches and petals from some delicate white flower. Her mouth is moving, but all the women can hear are bells, and they look from the fairy to one another and back.

"We can't understand you." Sofia says, and the fairy bends with a knowing smile and takes the Princess's thumb in for a hug.

"I'm glad we could help." Sofia says, beaming, and Lucinda smiles as well, knowing she didn't do a damn thing to help, but so thankful to see the good deed performed. The faerie talks some more and points up to the darkening sky, where the stars are shining, so perfectly clear here in the mountains away from the palaces and villages.

"You should go home and see your family." Sofia says, as if she can understand the tinkling perfectly.

"Are you well enough to fly?" And the faerie shakes her wings and rises easily from Sofia's palm. She blows kisses, and bows, as if thanking them again, and then looks to the sky and flies off, leaving behind a trail of gold dust and an array of happy feelings.

"Wow." Lucinda breaths, looking to her friend in the waning day light.

So maybe Sofia hadn't changed that much after all.

"So… In the middle of that fairy heist, did you get any scales?"

Sofia doesn't look away from the stars, her smile stuck in place.

"Nope."

Lucinda sighs and goes to fetch her broom from the crack in the rocks she'd hidden it in, her disappointment drowned out by the good deed done. She didn't know where the fairy was going, but it must have been a long time since she was there.

"I'll be right back." Lucinda hears, and she waves it off with a, "Fine, Sofia. I'll be here."

Before she realizes what her friend has said, and she panics, watching Sofia's lavender coat tails disappear into the cave once more, and she's growling and stamping her pointy toes, because if the dragon doesn't kill the Princess, she sure as nettles will!


	4. Plenty of Time

**M.**

* * *

Believe it or not, this was his favorite time of night. When it was still dark out, but late enough that the entire castle was asleep, and she'd already snuck up to see him, and depending on the day they'd either shared their days adventures and snuggled up with their books, or just kissed until they'd fallen asleep, wrapped up in one another. And at some point they'd become sweaty, and tacky from being naked and pressed against each other under the warm blankets, so she'd wiggle away, and now he could pull back and lift the blankets a bit, and take in her naked form in his bed.

He'd count the beauty marks that were sprinkled across her back, and gently place his finger against the one at the top of her butt crack, and the feather light touch would make her wiggle and swat weakly at him. And maybe she'd turn over, and sniff and rub her nose, or scratch at an itch on her breast, and her actions would be so her, that he'd always want to bury his face in her and curl up. Every once in a while she'd roll in her sleep and pin him, either on his back or like this on his side, and he'd turn until he could be the small spoon, feeling content with her mouth against his neck, and her breasts pressed against his back, and her hair all over the place, tickling his long nose and shoulders.

Tonight she was splayed across his chest, her hair matted to her forehead which had been beaded with sweat before they'd fallen asleep, for she'd been feeling particularly amorous, and had dragged him away from his spell book with sharp bites and clawing fingernails just to throw him on the bed and ride him until he was a whimpering mess. She hadn't even gotten off, just wantonly threw herself to the side of him once he'd finished and played with herself while biting her lip and watching his face go beet red, because he'd never seen her touch herself like this, and it was amazing to watch the flush in her cheeks, and to watch her body tense then let go as she cried out.

Sometimes he didn't have a clue as to what to do with her. She made him feel young, and new. Some days all he wanted was to take her on every surface in his tower, or practice spells and potions he'd never dare try, or even, Merlin's mushrooms, who knows? Just more. She made him want to be more, and to prove himself to her, over and over again. The King and Queen, and every person be damned from here to Wei-Ling, so long as Sofia looked at him like he was something. Like he was the best.

He didn't realize he was holding her left hand, his fingers gently stroking her ring finger, now wondering what it would look like adorned with something sparkling and big. Or maybe something small, and modest, and tucked away in the pocket of his robe, still, even as it lay in a heap on the floor next to her dress.

And then he was suddenly drowning in bitter, dark thoughts. Because as much as he'd love to slide his ring onto her finger, let her slowly come to from her slumber, nuzzling and half awake and confused, and then suddenly feeling the weight on her finger… he knew that was stupid. Or maybe it was brilliant. Whether she said yes or handed it back to him, her rejection clear as day, her answer just didn't matter. Because in the end, this was as magical as it could get. It was a miracle something hadn't already happened to cease their tryst.

The young Princess doesn't shack up with her father's employee for two months, then say yes when he offers up an inexpensive little ring. He couldn't imagine having brunch with King Roland and Queen Miranda looking him up and down, wondering what he'd done to enchant their daughter. He couldn't imagine sitting with Sofia at tea, surrounded by her friends and their husband's, eating cookies and talking about some picnic or celebratory ball nonsense happening three kingdoms over. And he couldn't imagine Sofia sitting, young and beautiful, at a gathering of old sorcerers as they discussed certain old spells and darker times while she'd just barely begun conjuring shield spells and butterflies.

And he truly feared, that at some point, she would come to her senses. And everything she'd done to him will be practice for… someone else. Someone not him. And Cedric would either fade away into the wall, or disappear into his tower, a true ghost in the flesh. Or worse...

The easily swayed part of himself, the part he'd pushed almost into nonexistence, the part of himself that once dreamed of control and power, would rear its dark head, and probably land him in prison, and earn her hatred for the rest of their lives.

He shuddered, and the movement caused Sofia to sigh and curl her fingers into his hand, dragging them across his stomach and up his chest to rest over his heart. And he held his breath as he watched her, because something had happened, just the hurricane of his own thoughts, and she'd done nothing but live and it had pushed away all of his fear.

"What am I doing?" He groaned in a whisper, smiling, but thumping his head back against his bed. He lifted her slowly away from him, and she'd sighed with irritation at being moved before rolling over, showing him her butt, and he had to pause to admire it before finally crawling out of bed.

He paced for the next hour by her, holding his robe in his arms, naked and cold, and his skin was raised with goosebumps, and finally he realized the sun was going to be up any moment. So he pulled the box from the pocket, the wood smooth in his hands and crawled back in behind her, and he was cold and she tensed as he pushed his slim frame against her ample backside.

"Noooo. You're cold." She scolded, and she lifted her hand to push him away, but he caught it and kissed her arm instead.

"I know. Sorry about that." He drawled, his voice lilting like he had a secret to tell.

She turned her head and gave him a sleepy, dazzling smile.

"You should be. You'll have to make it up to me."

Cedric arched an eyebrow, setting the box behind himself.

"Minx. You're lucky I like you enough to share my bed with you. You're an absolute pillow hog."

He buried his nose in her neck, and she giggled, and he couldn't help but sigh happily into her, and he fingered the box open and removed the ring, and keeping his face hidden he held it up to her. He held his breath for what felt like forever, wondering at her silence, terrified at what her response would be. He waited and waited, then finally lifted his head, unable to stand it. This was rejection, but he had to be sure.

And she'd fallen back asleep, half turned and curled into his chest, and he was holding the ring inches from her finger and she was passed out. And he laughed and dropped his forehead, and she snored in response, her pretty mouth wide open.

"D'oooh, thank goodness." He whispered so low and so thankful, all the tension leaving him, and he supposed his reaction to her being asleep should be a clear indicator of where he really stood on the matter. He placed the ring back in the box and slid it safely under his pillow. He felt a little crazy now, wondering one minute if she'd love him forever, the next doubting she'd love him after another hour. He decided it all could wait. They still had time. Or maybe they didn't have any time. Neptune's nettles, who knew anymore?

For now, he would just enjoy her, and their time together.


	5. On the Mend

**T.**

* * *

He didn't care one way or another if the Prince's nose was broken, but he couldn't say that, now could he? Instead he ushered him and Sofia and the rest of their team into his tower, and bade the Prince sit on a stool while he went to his shelf and began rifling loudly through vials for something that would sting and cause the Prince to tear up like a small child, but would still mend his nose, and he kept his head tilted so that he could listen to Sofia as she giggled and joked with her team mates.

No longer children and here they all were, dressed in slacks and mud covered blouses and shirts from tackling one another on the field over some magical ball, or whatever it was. He rolled his eyes. Royalty.

And now Prince James was laughing and calling Sofia's last tackle brilliant, and she was blushing and standing close to the Prince on the stool, embarrassed because apparently it had been her shoulder, and her last tackle that had damaged the man's nose, and the blood on her shoulder confirmed this.

"I'll take a tackle from Sofia any day over a tackle from you, James." The Prince said, his tone underlying something more, something of a more perverse nature, but no one seemed to comment on it, because they were talking about something else now, and Cedric was biting his tongue hard enough that he felt like he'd never be able to shout a spell again if he just applied a little more pressure, and he found a vial that would do the job of fixing the Prince's nose, and he puffed with pride as he turned around.

"Ah, yes. This should do the trick." He said, proudly, grandly, holding it up and Sofia was the only one who beamed and clasped her hands together, and he was all ready to receive her praise before the man waved his hand and scowled arrogantly, wincing because it moved the blood encrusted, swollen feature of his face.

"Yes, yes. Get on with it, sorcerer." He snapped, and Cedric arched a thin eyebrow at this Prince's tone of voice, because didn't this rude little man child know that he had better things to do than take care of his boo boo? This wasn't the infirmary. The man was lucky he was even here, he was lucky that this was probably Sofia's idea, that she'd been bragging about how amazing Cedric was down on the field, and how Cedric the Sensational could fix anything.

Cedric knew his girl, and knew that she'd used some brat's broken nose as an excuse to come and see him, and that alone afforded him another swell of pride.

"That's Cedric, the Royal Sorcerer of-" He started to correct the Prince, but the man was staring at Sofia, trying to say something funny, and it must have worked, because Sofia was giggling and the Prince was grinning proudly, flexing his arms and adjusting his legs just right, and Cedric rolled his eyes. The Prince knew what angle worked best, even with a facial mangling.

"Yeah, yeah. Kendric, let's go." He spouted without turning away from the Princess, and Cedric faltered, his shoulders slouching as he inched forward and Sofia took such a smooth step between them he almost didn't see her move, and her lovely mouth was pulled down into a frown.

"Cedric."

Cedric looked up at her, and felt the need to cower less, but it was the man on the stool that looked up, obviously frustrated and in pain.

"What was that, Sofia?"

"Cedric, the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia." She commented again, and she said his name with authority, so the Sorcerer straightened up some, watching the Prince chuckle at Sofia, as if she was a joke, or poking fun at him.

"Alright, Sofia." He said, his tone slick, sly, obviously trying to placate her, and he turned to Cedric with a condescending look. "Cedric the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia." He pointed to his nose again, and Cedric hesitated, because he wasn't sure if he should get in the middle of the two now, when all he wanted was to flick the Prince's nose and send him from his tower. The debate played out on his face and in the crease of his brow, and Sofia gently took the vial from him, smiling at him, smiling just for him, and she bent over the Prince to apply a smear of the liquid to his injured face.

"I'll do it Mister Cedric." She said, putting emphasis on her respect for him, her fingers pinching and harder than they needed to be, her touch less gentle than even Cedric's would have been.

"There. Done, Hugo." She quipped, straightening up and giving his nose a tap as it was still healing, and it was amazing to Cedric to watch a tear slide down his cheek as his chiseled features mended back together, and Cedric felt a twist in his stomach, because he'd just helped heal a handsome Prince, and now the other royal children were beginning to head out of the tower, talking about finishing their game, and Hugo stood and gently touched his nose, nodding to Cedric because he'd been helped by someone he'd just been looking down his broken nose at.

"Thank you, Sor- I mean, Royal Sorcerer Cedric." He appeared to have found his manners, however forced and fake they were, and gave Cedric a slight bow.

"Of course, your majesty." Cedric said in good form, smiling because the Prince seemed to be waiting on Sofia to leave first, but she was still standing between them. Cedric tried not to eye her too closely as he plucked the vial from her hand to return it to his shelf.

"Do be careful lest Princess Sofia cause a return visit to my tower, hmmm?" His tone was mocking, and Hugo tried not to glare as he turned to Sofia.

"Shall we finish our game, then?" He asked, motioning to the door, and Sofia walked several paces to the door with him before gasping like she'd forgotten something. She encouraged him to go on, saying that she needed something from Cedric, and she waited until he had left before she closed the door and turned to Cedric, a predatory look on her face.

"No, Sofia." He started, feeling panic rise in his chest, and he held out his hands to keep her away, now nervous, because so many Prince and Princesses were on the other side of that door, and should Hugo come looking for her-

And she was on him, her hands up at his neck, and her lips against his, and he grunted in resignation after only a couple seconds, and sank back against the stool Hugo had been sitting in just moments ago, and allowed her soft body to fit against him as he slid his arms around her waist. And she pulled away, nipping at his bottom lip the way he liked, the way that made him oh so happy, only this time her face was so sweet and relaxed he had to suppress the urge to consume her.

"I might need more of that potion if I can get his nose again." She confessed, and he touched the tip of his nose to hers, his look just as mischievous.

"Wouldn't be fair to hold back just because you're a princess." He sang in his naughty voice, and she giggled and sat up, only doubling back to give him another brief kiss before she was waving and out the door, and Cedric chuckled, his mood instantly a million times better, and he went to his shelf and tucked the potion away from sight, hoping maybe this time she'd end up giving him a black eye to boot.


	6. The Art of Woo

**M.**

* * *

Sofia was gone on some trip with her family, and while the Sorcerer found his nights unbelievably quiet, he'd never gotten as much work done as he had in the last week, and he blamed her. Oh how he blamed her for always interrupting him, and he hadn't looked this inept in years, and she'd ruined it with her mouth and body in less than four months.

And now, he was finished, everything on the To-Do list Baileywick had given him checked off, and he'd even had extra made for the next month when the same list would be presented again. He'd enchanted the crops in the village garden, mended windows and roofs, and taken care of some pesky pixies who were pilfering keys and earrings and other odd baubles, and he'd even gone out of his way to help an old woman by enchanting the well near her house to send buckets of water to her door so she wouldn't have to walk every morning and struggle to bring them into her house.

And he'd done so many good deeds he almost felt like vomiting. But once Sofia was home he fully intended to inform her how amazing and noble he'd been, and it was over a sandwich in the kitchens that he was allowing his perverse imagination to go wild, thinking of all the things he'd get for his good deeds.

Usually he would take lunch in his tower, but it was awfully lonely up there without her company, and with no raven to squawk at him, that his desire for company, although rare, was what had him sitting at the butcher block island, trying to ignore the maids as they polished pans and chattered away.

They didn't seem to even mind that he was there, the small blonde one sighing sadly as she hung up a clean pot on its hook.

"And he don't even bring me flowers anymore." She said, hands on her hips, the dirty rag bunched in her fingers. "I can' remember the last time I got me some pretty daisies for my table." She grabbed at something else, because Cedric could hear clattering.

"I do love daisies."

The brunette she was talking to laughed.

"I don't think I've ever gotten a weed, let alone daisies! George thinks being romantic is rollin' on top soon as the kids are asleep."

Cedric blushed and looked down on his plate, feeling the need to whistle inconspicuously, or maybe even turn himself invisible, but instead he took another bite and forced himself to listen, if only to satisfy his curiosity.

"I was in the middle of tellin' him about my day, and he all but 'Uh-huhed' at me 'afore pinching my bum." Another sigh. "I don't think a little romance'd be so bad. Some flowers, or chocolates, maybe some music 'n dancing."

The brunette wiped her hands on her apron and started walking away, the blonde following her from the kitchen.

"Just face it, hun. Men just aren't like those books. You won't find a Prince Charming unless he's an actual prince. We can't all have a King Roland."

And for a moment Cedric wanted to jump up and yell at them, because he wanted to defend his gender, that not all men were clods or needed to be royalty to woo their ladies. But instead he bit his tongue and pushed his sandwich away, no longer hungry. He left it in its place, mostly because he wanted to be a pain to the two maids and give them something to clean up before he angrily stalked off through the halls, heading back towards his tower, his mood having heavily shifted.

Sure he wasn't a King, but he thought he was good to Sofia. She chattered nonstop about her day and everything she'd seen and heard, and he never brushed her off… Well, he didn't always brush her off. And he was always creating little gifts and trinkets for her… Or, well. He always made tea and shared his rooms with her. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember if he'd ever given her an actual, real gift. He'd made the woman snow and accompanied her on trips and… No, actually. He'd never gotten her anything. He had a small ring in his robes that he'd been holding on to, but he hadn't actually given it to her, and he didn't think he would for a while yet.

"Neptune's nettles, that's all I've got." He said, surprised and disappointed in himself. He was back in his tower, pacing in a circle, stroking his chin, and looking very much like the plotting Sorcerer he'd been four years ago.

How many times had she been excited about something, and he'd outright 'Uh-huhed' her? How many times had she been talking and he'd interrupted her by pressing his mouth to hers because he loved the shape of it, and…

"No!" He scolded himself, because he was doing it again, letting his thoughts get the best of him, and she wasn't even there! What was wrong with him?

He collapsed in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. He'd been so consumed with constantly touching her and being with her, and absorbing her light and energy, and watching her constantly unravel- damn it, Cedric- that he hadn't even thought about where they'd go from here. He had a ring for her, but had no idea what her favorite food was, or if she liked daisies, or how she felt about sunsets, or… anything. He knew she was kind, and determined, and not afraid of hard work, but would always happily put play before responsibility if she could get away with it. But did she like new quills or watching the stars? Did she pass her time sewing or reading or playing hopscotch? Hop scotch? Was she ten?

Oh, Merlin's mushrooms. All he could remember about her interests was what he remembered when she was ten! He gagged a little.

Pounding a fist into the arm of the chair, he sat up from his slouch, suddenly determined. He was going to change everything. All of it. No longer would he pounce her the minute she was in his door. He was going to begin the meticulous task of wooing and romancing her, the right way.

He was going to listen to her talk about her day, and damn it, he'd be able to recite it back to her.

He sighed, looking around his tower. But first, he supposed he should come up with a plan… and wait for her to get back from her vacation.

* * *

"I can take those, Princess Sofia." Baileywick said, smiling as she relinquished her hold on one of her two suitcases, the young woman grinning, because she was so glad to be home, and couldn't wait to get out of her stuffy travel clothes and into something more comfortable.

"Thank you, Baileywick. I'll take this one myself. I have some things to give to Mister Cedric." She hurried up the front steps, her mother calling to her that dinner was going to be late so that they could all get settled, and she responded that she might just take dinner in her room, she'd figure it out, and she hurried through the halls. She took the tower stairs two at a time, wobbling from the weight of her bag, excited to feel the familiar draft and the solid stone under foot, because she hadn't seen Cedric in over a week, and she wasn't afraid to admit, to herself, that she had missed him dreadfully, and she was dying to get up to the tower.

She'd found so many interesting animals and shells and plants, and she'd done her best to bring back decent samples and make detailed sketches, and her suitcase was jammed full of vials and nets and books, and she couldn't wait to go over all the different properties of each item with him. She paused at the door and knocked eagerly, because he had to have known she would be back today, and she couldn't wait for him to see her beachy, cotton dress, and the large sun hat she'd kept on, and she beamed as he opened the door, and after several long seconds she had to bite down, hard, on her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Hello, Princess." He purred, his expression… seductive? He was wearing a plush red robe and a cheesy grin, and behind him the floor was covered in rose petals and the whole room was dark and illuminated only by candlelight- from candles that were dripping wax on every surface, and she winced because SHE was his apprentice, and SHE was still responsible for the cleanliness of his tower- and was that HER copy of 'Morgana's Truths: A Guide to Crystal Ball Gazing' holding not one, but FOUR CANDLES?

"What's uhmmm… What's happening, here?" She asked, forcing a smile, and trying not to laugh as he stepped aside and motioned her in, and she blushed as she stepped into the tower, and the air was heavy with something… musky? Perfumey? Was that even a word?

She set her suit case down, and it clunked from the various objects inside, and she ignored it, stepping forward to try and get a normal kiss from him. But Cedric had other ideas, and he grabbed her around the middle and went to dip her, and she resisted, suddenly terrified that he was going to drop her, and as he bowed forward, her awkwardly straight back did indeed drag them down, and he threw his other arm around her to keep them both from toppling over.

He was straining under her weight, and she grabbed the front of his robe desperately.

"Pick me up, pick me up!" She squeaked, and he had to give in and set her down on her rump instead, kneeling next to her as she grimaced on the hard floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching him try to catch his breath.

"I… I was trying to dip you?" He said, looking cross. "Why didn't you just relax?"

"You've never dipped me before."

"I was trying to just now." He whined.

She smiled and leaned back on her hands, trying very hard not to laugh at him, because he seemed serious and the last thing she wanted was to make him feel like the butt of some joke.

"Why don't you just kiss me?" She puckered her lips, being silly, and reached one hand out to touch his cheek, and he sighed and met her lips with his own, and as he placed one hand on her side, she slowly leaned back, keeping her eyes open and her lips locked on his as she pulled him very gently with her, so that he was bent forward and she was just inches above the ground.

He smiled as they parted, and she ran her hand down his neck.

"There. You sort of dipped me." She said, giggling, glad to see the happy glow return to his gaze.

And she wished that the rest of the evening could have recovered as nicely. He'd conjured up a beautiful table with a massive centerpiece that neither of them could see around, and before they could eat, the tower had begun to smell like smoke and burnt parchment, and they'd opened a window to air everything out, only to let a bat in, and during their fight to remove the bat, Cedric had slipped on some rose petals, taking most of the table with him, except for Sofia's bowl of very hot soup which just ended up in her lap, and once all was calm and done, Sofia was on her feet, rubbing her temple, dripping chicken noodle onto the floor, not even happy with her meal because she couldn't even try it because she was deathly allergic to celery, and she could see giant chunks of it on her toes.

And Cedric had his wand out, and was waving it, and stammering through spells, and nothing he intended to happen was happening, and it was after he'd conjured a rolling pin and two octopus that she'd had enough.

"Cedric, stop." She finally said, stamping her foot as the Sorcerer turned towards her, crying out in a feminine manner as an octopus plopped on his shoulder.

"Why, I never!" She heard the octopus mutter.

"Wait!" Cedric had all but shouted, terrified, holding out his hands, "I haven't even started the music to dance. And you have to tell me about your day-"

And she set the sea creature on the table next to her, unsure where the second one had gone, and grabbed the front of his red robe and pulled at his ties, and he was mumbling apologies as she stripped it off and threw it on the floor, and it was followed soon by her own soup covered dress, that she took off over her head, letting her hair fall madly around her, and her amulet settled on her breasts as they shifted and caught his gaze, and she took his wand and quickly undid his conjuring and extinguished the whole room before leading Cedric through the dark down to his bed, not saying a word, frustrated, and pent up, and ready to take out everything she was feeling on the man who was sighing along behind her.

* * *

Now she was trailing her fingers down the center of his bare chest, admiring the lines of what muscles he had, her nails creating little marks that quickly disappeared, and she bent forward to lick slowly at one of his nipples as her hair fell all around them, and she felt and heard his intake of air, and his slender fingers worked their way up her naked thighs to come around and hold her securely in place on top of him.

She sat back up, smiling and happy to see he looked much more relaxed this way, and she left one hand on his chest to hold herself up while the other swept her hair out of the way.

"What in Enchancia got into you tonight?" She asked softly, watching him close his eyes in defeat, as he grumbled something, as if she'd just reminded him of some catastrophe. Oh, wait. She had.

"Hmm?" She persisted.

"Two maids, I'm afraid."

She instantly dug her nails harshly into his flesh, and he winced, curling into her against the pain.

"Pardon?" She hissed.

"No! Nothing like that. Ouch! As you can tell from tonight, I'm no Casanova. I… I was listening to two of the castle women chattering about, instead of working- what's new? And they were talking about some trivial matter with their husbands being foolish, unromantic buffoons." He stressed heavily on the word 'unromantic', looking away from her to the only candle lit in the dark room.

"I suppose I read more into it than I should have."

And he looked so disappointed she couldn't help but raise her hand, catching his chin in her fingers and turning him back to look up at her.

"I appreciate the effort, I do. But you don't have to do all that for me."

He rolled his eyes, groaning pathetically.

"Even when I entertain the idea of being romantic, I still manage to bumble it. I wouldn't worry about having to suffer through it again."

She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I don't like those kinds of things anyway."

He looked back up to her, surprised to see how nonchalant she could be about his screw ups, and once she was convinced he wouldn't look away, she began inching down, her body pressing against his, making him sigh and squirm between her legs and up against her breasts, both of them ignoring the pressure from her amulet between them.

"I like it when you let me add the last pinch of something to the potion you've spent a week working on. I like it when you turn my stockings right side out after you've taken them off of me. I like it when you put out an odd number of cookies just so you can tell me to enjoy the last one. I like it when your fingers are covered in ink, and you leave thumbprints all over me after we've done…" She coyly bit her lip, and looked down to where their bodies were touching. "This all afternoon."

He was blushing now, watching her mouth, listening intently to all the everyday things he did that never seemed to account for much, but they must have because here she was listing them off as if she'd given them, and him, considerable attention and thought.

"Cedric. I don't need roses and candles, and while the red robe was a nice change, I don't even need that." She smiled, and her hand found his, and she curled their fingers together and brought them to her mouth. "I just want this."

"Sofia, I-" He started, unable to finish his thought, because he wasn't sure what he wanted to say, and it was ridiculous how much it hurt to have the words 'I love you' stuck like honey in the back of his throat. But he couldn't help but swallow them down as he gathered her up and pulled her till she was beside him, and he pressed her for one long sweet kiss, and she smiled into him, all young and warm, and radiant, and sparkling blue eyes, just for him. And he knew she wanted him to feel better, and maybe she'd hurt and healed him equal amounts, because, well-

He wondered if she wanted to say 'I love you', too.

"So." He said, swallowing, running his fingers up her arm, brushing her hair away from her sun kissed skin, smiling because she was smiling. "Tell me all about your trip."

And she did.


	7. Courting

**T.**

* * *

It had been an impromptu summons, of course, but Sofia had done her best to change out of the dress she'd been working in and into a simple green gown with her hair swept up into an attractive ponytail, which is what she felt was appropriate for a fresh spring day, but as soon as she'd reached the top of the stairs, she realized she was over dressed. Prince Hugo stood in the hall, standing with her father and Baileywick, and another man, probably a servant, dressed sharply in the animal print and dark colors of Hugo's kingdom.

"Sofia!" Hugo said, beaming happily as she came down to greet them, and she offered him a friendly smile as he took her hands and she turned her cheek to receive his kiss, but instead he took her left hand and bowed enough to press his lips to the back of it. Baileywick and Sofia both look surprised, while Roland seemed calm and at ease with the display, and he gave a nod to Baileywick, and a half turn before saying, "I'll leave you to your visit, Sofia. Prince Hugo, you're welcome to join us for dinner if you'd like." And it seemed that there was more to his nonchalance than was normal, but Sofia didn't get a chance to speak with him, let alone decipher what his expression could mean.

Hugo thanked his majesty and the castle steward hung back as Sofia took in Hugo's casual riding outfit.

"I wasn't expecting you today." She frowned, feeling like she'd flubbed and forgotten something, and pressed her fingers to her lips. "Oh no, did we have something planned today?"

Hugo smiled, and shook his head.

"No, no we didn't." As they walked his chaperone and Baileywick fell in line behind them.

"I know this is…" He hesitated, and she waited, because if she didn't know any better, she would say that Hugo was nervous, and she wondered if something had happened, but part of her knew better, and were those butterflies in her stomach? Oh no.

"-Impromptu, but, I was out riding today, and- I have a gift for you." He took her hand, and excitedly led her out the front doors of the palace, and she followed, her free hand lifting her skirts to keep them from dragging on the steps.

"Okay." She said uneasily. "You came all the way here just to give me…"

And she trailed off as he let her hand go, and he was just below her on the steps, one hand out and motioning to the massive Pegasus standing on the smooth cobblestone drive, the reigns held by another one of his men, and while Sofia didn't utter a sound, she was floored. Because he was beautiful.

He was much taller than any of the Pegasus she'd ridden while attending Royal Prep, with a stunning blue coat covered in flecks of white and purple along his stomach. His mane was white, as were the leg featherings that hid his shining silver hooves, and the man holding his reins led him forward a step so that he would spread his wings for her to see the soft white feathers, broken up by the occasional silver one.

Her hands were on her amulet, and she was finishing her journey down the stairs, and she didn't notice that her skirts ended up being dragged anyway, and she came around to the front of the Pegasus so that she could see his face, and she was smiling, because he looked rather stoic, and she waved her fingers at him excitedly.

"Hugo, he's magnificent." She said, because he'd come to stand beside her, but was keeping a respectable distance, and he muttered only a soft chuckle as she launched herself at him and gave him a generous hug. She pulled away before Baileywick could cough, or before Hugo could even wrap his arms around her.

She reached up her hands to the Pegasus' face, and spoke before touching him.

"Hello there. I'm Sofia."

And the Pegasus looked down at her skeptically, adjusting his wings, looking her over.

"You are tiny." He scoffed, sounding disappointed, but Sofia had heard worse, and didn't want to react too much in front of Hugo, who had never really understood her odd need to talk with animals as if they could understand her, but after a decade of learning her Sofia-isms, he knew it was better to just placate her and go along with whatever it was she was intent on doing.

"What should I call you?" She said, gingerly touching his chest, giving him a confident pet that he ignored with a roll of his purple eyes.

"You should call Tundra by 'is name. But you'll probably name me 'Elsa', or 'Kristoff', or some other such fanceh pants name, und braid my hair-"

"Oh, I think Tundra is perfect." She said, and the Pegasus looked at her, shocked, but Hugo was suddenly in her space, taking the reins from his servant and signaling him to give them space with a flick of his hand before handing them over to Sofia.

"He's fifteen and half hands, a little stockier than most, but I remember Minimus being much shorter." Hugo was saying, and she felt flattered that he remembered the name of her old friend, even though it had been so long. "I knew you'd love him."

He was proud of himself, his shoulders lifting as he puffed his chest out successfully, but that something else she'd seen earlier was there, that nervousness that Sofia only saw on occasion when Hugo's pride was threatening to be chipped at, and she hated the swirl in her gut. Because she didn't want to chip at him today, not today in lieu of this gift he'd given her, because although it was incredibly thoughtful, and perfect, Hugo just wasn't-

"Sofia." He said, turning to her, excited. "I want to ask your father for permission to begin courting you."

"Just like that?" She said, not meaning to let the curt comment slip, and the sarcasm was not lost on Hugo who shrugged, like she should have seen this coming, like she didn't know at some point he would look at her this way. They weren't children anymore, they were young, but certainly not children, and over the last couple months she'd changed more drastically through her tryst with a certain royal sorcerer, and of course Hugo had seen that. Seen her body change, and the way she moved, and how now she had a more pronounced ownership of herself and her appeal.

"Just like that." He said confidently, because he hadn't asked anyone else, not Princess Hildegard, not Princess Clio, no one else had managed to get his attention the way she had. "Sofia, I don't have some fancy speech prepared." He said, and she giggled at his honesty, because of course he wouldn't have anything flowery prepared for her.

"With you, I can be honest. I don't have to open up some book of poems, or come in with an entourage, or have trumpets or anything crazy." He was reaching for her hands, and she allowed him to take one from the reins.

"You're hard-headed." He said, and she scoffed loudly and wrinkled her mouth unattractively.

"Hey!" She went to object, but he was reaching for her hand again and gathering her closer and her skin was covered in goosebumps, because she didn't quite know if she liked being this near to him or not, and he was dropping his voice so that the servants around them wouldn't hear every personal word he was forcing out, so they wouldn't hear his honesty and his vulnerability in this delicate moment.

"You are! And you're obsessive, and sometimes you don't know when to keep your mouth shut, and you get in everybody's business." He chuckled, and she realized standing this close how handsome he'd become, how his self-assured nature suited him, despite being such a flaw when he was younger.

"But you help anyone you can, and you see past people's stations in life, and see them. You're a good person, and someday you're going to make a great Queen. I know this because you're already a great princess." He was looking down at her hand now, his fingers brushing over her knuckles. "And you're beautiful."

She blushed and tightened her hold on the reins, and Tundra nudged her shoulder to keep her from inching any closer, and he whispered, "He is smooth. Like ice on lake."

"Hugo-"

"Don't turn me down. You know we'd challenge each other. You know we could work. You just don't see me the way I see you. But give it time." He said bravely, letting go of her hand, stepping back to look at his servants, and with a nod of his head, one was coming forward, holding a smooth, oak box, and the servant opened it quickly and Hugo reached inside and took out an oval shaped brooch. It was silver and in the center was a simple ruby, and around it little diamonds and emeralds, and he handed it to her, not bowing or dropping to one knee, and when she bit her lip and hesitated, he simply stepped forward and smoothly pinned it to the collar of her dress, his fingers brushing her skin, his touch warm and causing her flesh to respond in ways she didn't like, not from him.

"Hugo, I didn't say yes." She said rather breathlessly, trying to sound angry, and he shrugged as if that didn't matter.

"So only wear it when I'm around. I just want you to think about it. I'm not going to ask your father until you tell me it's what you want. Then I'll really show you how good I'd be for you." He grinned, and she rolled her eyes, her brow crinkling with frustration.

"You're so full of yourself." She didn't move to remove the brooch, worried he'd touch her again.

"I'll think about it. But I know what my answer is already. You're one of my closest friends, Hugo-"

She saw a flash of something on his face, because Hugo had known her for eleven years, and he knew she'd react this way.

"I don't mind a long engagement. We're young, we have plenty of time to explore together." He was grinning, and she couldn't help the blush on her cheeks, because she didn't quite know what kind of exploring he meant, and if he meant that exploring, well, she'd already been on that ship for several months now.

And it made her stomach warm to think of her Sorcerer, and everything that had happened between them in the last couple months, and sure he hadn't given her gems and a Pegasus, but he'd been everything she'd wanted and needed. And Hugo was so different from Cedric, his polar opposite really. Hugo was young, and royalty, but he had no interest in magic or gentler things, like nestling under blankets on rainy days, or sharing tea and spells by the fireplace.

So far their entire friendship had been a competition, a flurry of broken noses, and obstacle courses, and that one time she'd challenged him to a pie eating competition, and both of them had popped buttons on their clothes, and they'd trashed talked one another as they were both escorted back to their coaches, and the amulet had cursed her, and the only way she could fix it was by apologizing and then her and Hugo had spent the rest of that day sitting together and laughing about school and their friends.

She noticed that his servants were quickly gathering around them, and one had a pocket watch out, and he said nothing to Hugo who nodded in his direction with a smug look anyway.

"I can't stay for dinner. I don't want you glaring at me the whole time anyway." He took her hand and gave it another kiss, and she was seething, because she'd gotten wrapped up in thinking about him, instead of telling him off and forcing him to take his gifts back.

"You can't just run off now. Hugo, we need to talk about this."

His coach was pulling up alongside them, and his servants were holding the door open, ready to receive him, and he paused with one leg up on the step to look at her. She bit into her lip, because at this angle his form was stretched and he really was handsome, and she had a dark thought about how many women he must have lured in this way, and she wondered if he'd ever think less of her for not being so pure herself. And then she balked because what he thought of her didn't really matter… did it?

"I only had time to stop in for a short visit. How about next week you come and see me? We can have lunch- Oh! Wear something for climbing, we can take the Pegasus up and into the mountains."

On the surface it was a casual request, and it did sound exciting, but he was putting her on the spot with his timing.

"Sure, Hugo. But we'll be talking about this more." She insisted.

"Sure, sure, Sofia. Anything you'd like." And he reached up and touched her cheek in what she felt was such an intimate gesture, where a dark blush had spread, and she heated up further, realizing he was just trying to point out his victory of this moment. He winked and she stamped her foot angrily as he slid into the coach, and she stepped away, the spell broken, so that the servant could close the door and swing onto the back, and damn Hugo, she could hear him chuckling.

"We aren't done here, Hugo!" She hollered in a very un-princess like manner, and she had to count to ten to avoid giving in to the urge to use her wand to turn his coach into a boulder. And now there she stood, feeling ashamed, and dirty, and intrigued, like suddenly she'd been allowed to open some book that she'd been holding on to for years, and part of her wanted to relish in this fairy tale courtship, that was new and exciting, and unknown, because she'd never thought of Hugo as more than a friend.

And part of her felt like she was already in a fairy tale, and she looked to Cedric's tower, instantly calmed by the soothing wave of his presence, because she knew what was up there…

But Hugo had made his intentions clear. And Cedric? Well. It wasn't like there'd been some grand declaration of love yet.

"From either of us…" She said darkly, looking down at her shoes.

No one approached her after the Prince had departed, and she stood there on the steps for a long time, the small brooch under one hand, and the reins in the other, something tumultuous brewing inside of her.


	8. Night and Day

**T.**

* * *

Her mother looked up from her plate first, smiling, because they hadn't seen Sofia come down on time for breakfast in months, mainly because she was always so busy running around and conjuring this, and brewing that, and focusing on her lessons with Cedric, that now she simply took a warm tea in her room and joined her family for lunch and dinner when the occasion would allow.

"Good morning, Sofia!" Roland said, grinning at his daughter as she came around the table and kissed him and Miranda on the cheeks, because she wasn't wrapped in some dirty smock, but instead had on a flattering red velvet gown, and her silver tiara sported several little rubies atop her brushed hair. The chain from the Amulet of Avalor could still be seen, but the large purple gem was tucked away under her dress.

"Good morning everyone!" She said, in a good mood, and she allowed Baileywick to hold out her chair so that she could sit, and he was smiling because it was always a pleasure to have the Princess around.

"What can I get you for breakfast today, Princess?" He asked, and she touched her stomach, eager to have something substantial this morning, tired of tea, which for a while seemed to have been the only thing that could calm her stomach after sneaking back from Cedric's tower, because the idea of getting caught still made her nervous, despite the fact that the two of them had their affair maneuvers almost down to an art.

"I would love some pancakes, Baileywick."

He bowed, and straightened up to head off.

"Of course, Princess. I'll get on it right away." And he strode off with purpose, and Sofia grunted in annoyance as Amber freely poked her in the stomach.

"Might want to consider some grapefruit instead, Sofia." Even when trying to be playful Amber came off as judgmental, and Sofia shrugged, ignoring the sting from her comment, because she had gained a little weight, but not enough to warrant skipping pancakes when her stomach actually felt up to eating them.

"It's a good thing no one asked you, Amber." James cut in, stuffing a forkful of his own breakfast into his face.

"Oh, don't be so sensitive, I was only kidding." Amber said, flipping her glossy hair over one shoulder, but giving her sister a side long look that made Sofia scoot in more towards the table, but Sofia did offer James an appreciative smile, because her brother didn't care if she was fat or had matching shoes, and she didn't care or comment that his new mustache made him look... well, different.

She chose to quickly join in with the conversation her parents were having, something to do with who would be chaperoning the Masquerade ball that the Kingdom of Tangu would be hosting this year, and Roland mentioned something about genies being in attendance, and Miranda mentioned how exciting it would be.

There hadn't been a masquerade in three years after a mishap in the kingdom of Luven, where Princess Robin had been kidnapped by a rogue sorcerer, but the whole ordeal had ended in a happily ever after for her and a knight from the neighboring kingdom who had traveled a considerably treacherous path to save her.

"It was love at first sight." Amber sighed dreamily, always willing to brag that she had almost been in attendance, but she'd just been shy of her eighteenth year, and Roland scowled because he remembered at the time being thankful their neither of his girls had been there, because who knows what would have happened.

As Baileywick set her pancakes in front of her, Sofia thought dreamily that Cedric would have probably been the one to come to her aid. Probably complaining about being up on a horse, and tripping over the suit of armor they'd put him in, he'd throw it off and, Merlin's mushrooms, in a swirl of green smoke he'd have appeared, grabbed her quickly, screamed, and gotten them out of there.

"I'd have so many suitors coming to my rescue, they'd have to fight amongst themselves just to get up to my tower." Amber said, reclining back from her untouched breakfast and sighing dreamily, and while it was true Roland had been dealing with an array of letters from numerous eligible bachelors from several surrounding kingdoms, many of them had been knights and Dukes who had seen her in passing, and she hadn't really entertained any of them in a serious manner.

"I bet Hugo would come for you." She said excitedly, turning to Sofia who was mid bite, and Amber glared at the offending food, which Sofia set back down with a groan. Just the mention of Hugo's name right now set her on fire, and it was complicated, because her thoughts had been consumed by him enough already.

"Probably would!" James chimed in, laughing at her expression. "And him and Sofia would have a boxing match over who got to climb down first, because she would already be in the process of saving herself, and he'd just get in the way. And whoever had taken her in the first place would just let them leave to avoid listening to the bickering." He slapped the table, thinking himself so funny, and Miranda shot him a disapproving look.

"James."

He straightened up a bit, still laughing but trying to look less like an oaf and more like the crowned Prince everyone kept reminding him to be.

"I'm sorry mother, it's just. Can you imagine Sofia needing anyone to rescue her?"

Amber scoffed. "That's what Princesses do, James. When their moment comes, they let their Prince rescue them."

Miranda arched her well maintained eyebrow at her eldest daughter.

"Oh? I don't remember Mulan waiting for her Prince. Or Princess Merida. And if our history books are anything to go by, Princess Anna saved Queen Elsa."

Sofia was happy with where this was going, and she patted Amber's shoulder. "If you're ever in danger, I promise to come for you."

Amber didn't look the least bit touched, rather annoyed, because she could only imagine her family coming to save her, and scaring off any potential love she could end up with.

"Please don't. I have to move into my own castle eventually."

Everyone shared in a collective laugh before Amber excused herself, and James soon followed, because despite being done at Royal Prep they both still received tutoring at the palace, mostly in arithmetic, astronomy, philosophy, and a class focused on military strategies and artillery, and Sofia was grateful for another year of freedom before she too was expected to begin preparing for a crown.

Roland and Miranda had hung back, both done with their breakfasts, but intending to keep Sofia company as she enjoyed hers, because their children were grown, and their time together was becoming more and more rare.

"So," Roland ventured, "I take it your visit with Hugo wasn't what you expected?"

And Sofia had been waiting for him to bring it up, and she took a sip of her juice, stalling, because at this point she still hadn't quite figured out what his visit made her feel.

"I suppose Baileywick filled you in?" She asked, hopeful.

"He did. I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to." Her father said, but she shook her head, smiling.

"No, I'm fine with that. Hugo wants to ask your permission to court me, but first he wants me to give my permission." She laughed bitterly. "He wants to court me before asking permission to court me, I guess?"

Miranda rested her chin on her hands.

"Isn't Hugo a bit of a womanizer?"

"I would think so. But I've never actually seen him with a woman. I've seen women throw themselves at Hugo, but not the other way around."

"Because that makes me feel better." Roland chuckled.

"I'll have to ask around, but I don't think he's asked anyone else, or given anyone else gifts like he did me."

Her parents looked surprised, and she pushed her hair back from her shoulder, displaying the brooch he'd given her the day before, pinned to the collar of her dress.

"That's lovely, Sofia." Miranda said, touching it briefly. "Well, you're wearing it. He must have interested you a little."

And Sofia blushed, because that's what she'd been thinking this morning when she'd chosen the red gown she had on, how the brooch would match, and he had asked her to wear it, and if she was going to give him a shot, she should go all the way, but of course she hadn't been up to see Cedric yet, and she knew she'd chicken out and take it off before climbing all the way to his tower.

"I guess he did."

She saw Miranda touch Roland's hand for a second, and the King stood, stretching with a fake purpose as he motioned for Baileywick.

"I need to work on some things. If you ladies need me, I'll be in my study." He kissed Miranda's hand and left, the castle steward following behind, motioning for several waiting ladies to keep an eye out for the Queen and Princess should they need anything.

"Alright. We are alonnnne." Her mother said, stretching the 'alone' playfully as she scooted closer to Sofia, taking her hand, and she was happy to huddle close with her mother, the nostalgia making her tear up. She'd become so wrapped up in herself lately she hadn't even spent an afternoon with her mother, or even breakfast, this being the first time in weeks.

"I've missed you." Sofia said, smiling, and her mother touched her cheek, her hand warm, and the older woman was feeling her own sense of nostalgia, because she wasn't staring at a little girl anymore, now she had a full blown accomplished woman on her hands.

"I've missed you more. Now, first, who's the other man?" She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and Sofia froze, her eyes growing wide, unsure of what to say, and Miranda shrugged with that mom grin of hers.

"Oh hun, we'll talk about covering up hickies later. Do you want to tell me his name?"

Sofia nibbled on her lip, unsure of what to say.

"Will you tell dad?"

Miranda nodded, looking regretful.

"I'm afraid I tell him everything."

"Then I can't tell you yet."

Miranda felt a little hurt, but understood.

"Alright. I'm patient. You took 36 hours to come into this world, after all."

Sofia giggled and wrinkled her nose, because she could only imagine how awful that must have been, and she'd been only imagining it every time her mother had brought it up, for nineteen years.

"But, I think I'm in love with him. He's very sensitive, and smart, and he's not the bravest, but I think he'd do anything for me." She smiled fondly. "And Hugo is… Uh."

She let go of her mother's hands, sitting up straight, and her whole body language changed.

"Mom he's just, so arrogant and full of himself. We're like two rams, just… UNH!" And she slammed her two fists together, mimicking how she imagined two rams would buck against each other over and over with a frustrated look on her face, until she flung her fingers up.

"There'd never be any peace."

Miranda fanned herself, surprised by the display from her usually level-headed daughter.

"Sounds hot to me."

Sofia blanched.

"Mom!"

"What?" She shrugged. "I've been married twice, you think you hatched from an egg? Your father and I were young love. I'm no stranger to a stable... or two."

Sofia closed her eyes, blushing, but smiling.

"That's... I can't hear this."

But Miranda pressed on. "And Roland, well. Rolly is my sweet and sensitive."

Sofia let out a disbelieving chuckle, because she didn't want to hear this, but she needed to, because it swayed her even more towards indecision, and it made her feel less like a monster for feeling that way.

"The only difference is… I didn't have to choose who I wanted to be with. Life rolled the dice, and I got to experience both." Miranda sounded rather sad, and Sofia came back to meet her in their huddle, taking her hands again, smoothing her fingers over her mother's skin, noticing the start of wrinkles and aging where she hadn't seen it before.

"Then what do I do? I'm nineteen. Should I even be dealing with this? I have one man who shares in my passion for magic and knowledge, and… he makes me feel like I belong. I think we bring each other comfort. But I haven't told him I loved him yet. What if there isn't any love there? Just… friendship? " She took a deep breath. "And then there's another man, who threw a ruby brooch and a Pegasus at me, and said, 'Here's adventure, let's do this together, we're young!' He said that we challenge one another, to give it time… " She trailed off, shrugging, because this was all the condensed version she'd come up with last night.

"Well- Wait, Hugo bought you a Pegasus?" Miranda asked, and Sofia nodded while biting her lip.

"Ohh." The Queen said, grimacing. "That's... That's good."

Sofia let her head drop, and she was glad to feel her mother's comforting touches along the back of her neck.

"So?"

"So. You have a choice to make."

"I knew you'd say that."

"You'll figure it out?"

"Knew it."

"It could be worse."

"Mom…"

"Better out than in?"

And they both dissolved into laughter, Sofia trying to ease the tension in her body and heart, and Miranda trying not to say anything about the line of hickies along her daughter's shoulders, making her think that whoever Mr. Sensitive was, was way more passionate than Sofia gave him credit for.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologize if you read a completely different drabble a little while ago for chapter 8. I'm not sure what I did, but the wrong thing was uploaded. My apologies! Don't worry about seeing it again. It has been deleted and I'll be going a different route now.**


	9. Broken

**M.**

* * *

She'd parted from her mother shortly before lunch, and had managed to snag a tray of sandwiches and little cuts of fruit from the kitchens to bring up to the tower, and she was holding it like a shield, trying to smile, trying to not throw everything down and run to her room. Four months ago she'd summoned the courage to turn around, in the middle of her apprentice work, and kiss Cedric in his workshop, and the man had responded by eagerly matching her passion with his own, and she'd given so many firsts to him, she at least owed him an explanation. She couldn't let him find out through some idle castle gossip, and besides. He could take this all very well. And she hadn't said yes to Hugo, she'd barely told him she'd think about it, but she had accepted his gifts, and she had told him yes to a date later in the week, but all of that could be sorted out still.

She was scared of his reaction, scared that he'd be sad or hurt, or even worse, that he'd be happy for her. But she couldn't assume, and no matter how hard she stared down at the sandwiches, she couldn't stall forever, so she balanced the tray carefully on her palm and gave the door a good knock, and smiled, because she always loved seeing him.

And while she was expecting him to scold her for knocking, for daring to make noise around his delicate work as was his usual greeting, she wasn't expecting him to swing open the door with a grin and grab her arm and yank her into the room.

"Sofia! Finally!" He said, singing her name and taking the tray from her. He slid it onto the work table, and took her hand, leading her to the cauldron boiling in the center of the room. He stood behind her, and wrapped an arm around her waist, and she could feel his excitement as he trembled and fidgeted.

"I was hoping you'd come! What do you smell?" He asked, his gloved hand waving the steam from the bright green concoction towards her, and she closed her eyes, taking a strong sniff and smiling. He was 'Hmming' behind her, and finally he leaned in close.

"Come on then!"

"It smells like... freshly cut grass?"

He bounced excitedly behind her, like she'd just transformed a rock into a ruby all over again. "Exactly!" He turned her around then to face him, and she noticed that he was covered in splotches of ingredients, and clippings and thorns, and she giggled at his happy expression, her hands coming up between them to brush him clean, ending up undoing his yellow tie to shake something blue out of it.

"This potion will allow all the plants I need to grow faster and then I'll be able to produce more potions." He was holding her excitedly about the waist, and she felt herself bouncing with him.

"Oh? More potions? Then there will never be a good time to come and see you. You'll always be much to busy for me." She said jokingly, beginning to wonder just what he'd used, because she'd seen this potion's page in his book, and he must have started working on it the night before, which explained the bags under his eyes, because it took a considerable amount of patience and timing to get the consistency just right. And she didn't notice the leer he was giving her, moving them back in unison until his legs touched his stool, and he pulled her into his lap, his nose rubbing between her breasts, and he only pulled back for a second to wiggle her amulet free and toss it over her shoulder before continuing, but she rolled her eyes and unclasped it to set it on the table.

"I will always be too busy for you." He teased, his voice lifting, and she giggled again, because he was bunching up her skirts, and she was excited at how good he'd gotten at maneuvering around her clothing. "Would you expect any less from the greatest Sorcerer in Enchancia?" He bragged, and she shook her head, earning a confident grin from him. "Precisely, now I'll tell you all about it..."

And she allowed her head to lull back, because he was mumbling the ingredients and their exact measurements into her skin, and he undid the black laces on the front of her gown, and it loosened enough that she could take a deep breath and his mouth sought out her nipple, and it took a good amount of pinching and pulling to free her breast, but he looked upwards to watch her face before he pulled it into his mouth, earning a beautiful gasp from her. He was quite fond of this dress, and as he slid his fingers up, tickling her skin here and there, his fingers brushed the brooch on her collar, and she pulled back, her hands coming together as she let out a regretful sigh, his saliva still coating her nipple.

Because she remembered why she'd come up here, and what she had to say, and she wished she could just tell him and he'd look at her and tell her what nonsense it all was, that she was unavailable and he'd conjure a raven to send out the memo as soon as he was done with her.

"Cedric, wait." She blushed, covering her breast and he arched an eyebrow at her sudden modesty, but sobered quickly, seeing the way she was nibbling her lip, the way her brow was crinkled. He felt the need to lean forward and adjust her skirts, and his hands fluttered nervously before resting on her hips.

"What is it Sofia?" He asked, and she was tucking herself away as she shifted her feet.

"I have something to tell you." And she left the strings to her gown loose, actually finding them to be something good to wrap her fingers in, something to fidget with while she looked at him.

He lifted his brows, one of his hands rising to roll through the air, encouraging her to talk, because she seemed to be frozen, and it was already agony enough that his erection hadn't gone away, now his usually chatty lover was unable to speak.

"Just out with it-"

"Prince Hugo has asked permission to court me."

His face fell, and his mouth gaped a little, and he opened and closed it for a moment, because his hands dropped and he ran them slowly down his thighs.

"Oh." Was all he said, and Sofia shifted her weight from foot to foot, still wrapping her fingers tightly, waiting for him to say something. And he was looking at her, still silent, because he was expecting her to say more, and his stomach was so full of dread he didn't think he had the energy to drag any more out of her, but he pressed on.

"And? Well? W-what did you say?"

"I haven't given him an answer yet." She admitted. "He asked me yesterday. He's waiting to hear what I have to say next week before he asks father for his permission."

"You haven't given him, Prince Hugo, an answer yet." He repeated, looking confused.

She took a deep breath, shields up, ready to protect herself.

"No, I haven't decided anything yet. I wanted to talk to you about it. See what you thought, about all of... this?" She smiled weakly.

He stood then, shoving the stool he'd been sitting on backwards, and it fell over with a loud thunk, and he flung his hands out dramatically.

"What I think? I want to know why you haven't given him an answer yet."

She looked up at him, surprised by his out burst, because Sofia had been expecting a soft, and meek response, not to be yelled at, and she dropped the strings and fisted her hands at her sides, and it was her fault for not expecting this, having forgotten that his emotions had just as much range as hers did.

"I didn't know what I should tell him. It's not like we're anything official, Cedric."

Cedric balked, and paced away from her, only to step back, angrier than he'd ever been, and he never thought he'd want to shake or slap a woman before, but he supposed Sofia had been a first for a lot of things, why not violence? And then he mentally chided himself, because that wouldn't solve anything, and besides, he was sure she could hit back harder... And what happened to pinches of ingredients, and cookies, and thumbprints?

"You tell him no, that's what you tell him!" He pointed at his chest, now slowly winding down into true hurt. "You share my bed and some Prince comes along and you question whether or not that's your place to be?" And then he saw the brooch and he reached out and grabbed at it, and she pulled her shoulder away to cover the piece, and his fists were on his hips, his expression mocking, because he was drifting into the area where he wanted to say whatever crossed his mind, whatever it was that could knock her down to feeling how he felt.

"He gave you some pretty jewelry, and that's why you're reluctant to tell him no." He snarled and she slapped him, hard, her mouth turned into the nastiest sneer, because she was not someone to be bought, and she wouldn't stand to be accused of that, no matter how hurt he was. Because if anyone should know she didn't give a damn about money or trinkets, it was him. In an instant he made her feel dirty and cheap.

And she didn't take any time to look at the shock or the instant regret on his face, because she was tying her dress back together and marching to the door, and she allowed it to linger open behind her, her mouth pressed into a thin line, everything boiling up inside of her.

And it was only in the solace of her room, surrounded by her bed and belongings, that she let her anger out, and she smashed the first thing she saw, then the next and the next, and it was after she punched the wall that she felt an unbearable pain shoot through her hand, and she dropped to her knees, swearing until she was blue in the face, trying not to touch the gash that now ran across her knuckles.


	10. The Rose Festival, Part 1

**T.**

* * *

"You want me to heal that?" Lucinda asked with her mouth full, not really looking up from the cooked ear of corn in her hand, because she was trying to keep butter from dripping onto her gloves, which were already soaked, and she sucked on her fingers before using them to push one of her braids back and behind her ear. They pushed past another swell in the crowd, and Sofia was still looking darkly ahead, her injured hand down at her side, wrapped and hidden by the rather heavy cloak she was wearing. The Rose Festival of Ramblingham was fairly new, exactly established this year, to celebrate the eighteenth birthday of Lady Joy, a celebration that Lord Gilbert had actually been planning for some time.

All over the Dukedom red roses had been painted and arranged and planted, and Lord Gilbert had arranged a high end tournament and dance, and there were hundreds of stalls selling meat and fruits, and sweet desserts, and even the ground was covered in thousands of little rose petals. And as Sofia crunched over them in her boots she realized that most of them had been conjured by magic, and she groaned darkly, earning another impatient eye roll from the witch beside her.

"Are you going to be like this all day? Because I'll just hand you off to Ruby and Jade and go hex him."

Sofia shot her an incredulous look, quietly thankful that her spite was shared by someone else.

"No. Don't do that. You're supposed to be a good witch now." She said, not meaning it, but knowing that if she wasn't still upset, that's what she would have said.

"Pfft, and Princesses are supposed to be chaste."

"Don't push me."

"There's my little cloud of darkness." Lucinda baby talked, tossing her gnawed corn over her shoulder, and as they broke through the crowd, they came around to the ornate stables where the knights were getting ready to perform. There was a motley of mounts and people getting ready, most of them catered to by attendants next to colorful tents sporting their Dukedom's crests or insignia. Sofia noticed that there were a good handful of different creatures that were to be ridden, and at the very last spot stood Jade, securing a lance rest over her right breast with one hand, while Ruby stood behind her, tightening a strap to something else, no tent in sight, just a stack of bags and one or two spare armor pieces.

Jade had spent as much time as she could training to become a knight of Enchancia, having been inspired after taking down a bull that had gotten loose in the village two summers ago. No one had stepped forward to claim her as a squire, however, so she'd entered the tournament to earn just that- favor and enough acclaim to be offered a place under someone's crest.

She'd always been more rough and tumble than her friends, and she now stood a foot taller than both Sofia and Ruby, her hair cut short, smoothed back to fit better beneath her helmet.

Ruby on the other hand was wearing tight breeches and an orange vest, an odd looking gold spectacle balanced over one eye, her black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, and she was bent over, staring at an opening in Jade's armor, which thankfully was supposed to be there.

"Hey girls." She said, not looking up, her fingers rubbing her chin before she straightened and gave the back of Jade's knee a swift kick. The woman didn't even flinch, and Ruby clapped her gloved hands together in victory.

"Perfect! You should be good to go. I rigged it so that it'll take a pretty hard hit to knock you from your saddle."

"Isn't that cheating?" Lucinda asked, eyeing the inventor.

Ruby shrugged. "Only if it springs her back up." She then blushed and bent to remove a small spring and some gear from the ankle of Jade's boot.

Jade turned slowly in her armor, rolling her shoulders and grinning.

"You ready to watch all these other knights eat dirt?" She went to flex and Lucinda managed to keep from rolling her eyes, and it was Sofia who wanted to shrug and tell her not to be so cocky, but instead she nodded, and smiled, and tried to ignore the throbbing in her hand.

"You alright, Sofia?" Ruby asked, taking off her gloves and wiping a bit of black gunk off her elbow and on to her knee, only smudging the stuff further up her arm.

"I'm fine. Please. Don't ask again." She groaned, looking around as several trumpets went off, the sound meaning that it was time for the knights to take up their mounts. Jade went to put her fingers to her lips to whistle and groaned when she realized she was already wearing her gauntlets.

"Damn. Would someone...?"

"I got you." Lucinda said, licking more butter from her fingers before whistling, and the sound lured out Bart, a massive boar, who came snorting and snarling from his stand. He hit Jade full force, and she cooed at the beast, her arms around his massive head.

"Heyyyyy." She said, grabbing his tusks and giving them a harsh shake, and he seemed to enjoy it and gave a shake back, kicking up dust that her friends just fanned away.

"We're going to rock this." She looked up at Sofia, and after taking a look around to make sure no one was listening in on the four of them, she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Can you tell him he's going to be great today?"

And Sofia instantly went rigid, because she didn't have her amulet, so there was no way to talk to the big beast, let alone understand him. Her amulet was sitting on a sorcerer's desk, probably either forgotten, or thrown across the room, or who knows? Maybe he was wearing it and pouting, cause, _oh poor Cedric._

"No." She spit.

"Thanks Sofia, I- Huh? Why no?" Jade asked, her brow furrowing in irritation. "It's not cheating to wish him luck."

Sofia stood, and clenched her unharmed hand, and she tried to ignore Lucinda and Ruby's worried look, and she tried not to get riled by Jade's accusatory one.

"I just can't. You'll be fine, Jade."

"Are you serious right now?" Jade asked, lifting herself, but Bart was still snorting against her legs, and the trumpets were going off, and suddenly Ruby and Lucinda were between them, Lucinda holding up her wand, saying something to Jade about getting Bart a damn good looking set of tusk armor, and Ruby was tucking her gloves in her back pocket and throwing an arm around Sofia, who shrugged it off with a scowl.

"Come on girl, talk to me." She looked down at Sofia's hand and frowned. "What happened?"

But Sofia was tired of explaining.

She'd lied about her room to Baileywick. And lied about everything to her parents. And she'd stayed in her wrecked room for two days, constantly disturbed by people checking in on her, before taking a coach out to Ramblingham and she'd lied to her parents saying she'd only be a couple days, but she'd paid the room for the next two weeks, and she'd lied to her friends saying she'd only be there for the tournament. And she wanted to curl around her broken hand and just be left alone. She didn't really know what was wrong. She knew from past experiences that a few good words could fix almost any situation, and maybe there was a part of her that didn't want to fix things. Damn him.

He'd been distracting her from so many things in her life. She wasn't ready to settle down, some Sorcerer's wife in some dark tower, constantly catering to his fragile ego and trying to build him up. She didn't want to be on some pedestal for the rest of her life, only to have to face his disappointment when her own weaknesses came up.

Maybe Hugo wasn't the answer. But maybe Cedric wasn't either.

"Sofia, your hand looks bad. Why don't you heal it?" Ruby tried again, softer, letting her friend come to a stop next to a tree that didn't have too many people beneath it. The whole town was full of festival goers, so a private place was just going to be an impossible luxury at this point.

"Because I want to feel it." Sofia admitted, shrugging. "All of it. I just want to sit down, Ruby."

And her friend nodded because what else could she do? Sofia was stubborn, and whatever end she was working towards, she had to get there on her own.

"Alright, I got you." Ruby said, following behind her.

* * *

There was something exciting about sitting in the bleachers at a tournament, watching as an array of men and women arrange a massive field with dirt and poles, and weapons and flags, and other markers that represented the numerous different areas within the kingdom of Enchancia. The entire arena shifted and moved as people sat and stamped their feet, and she watched as the knights all made their way onto the stage amidst the thunder of the crowd, trying to name off the different crests on the different tabards, impressed to see a woman on top of a fierce looking griffin, enchanted by the pale blonde knight riding the unicorn who scowled in distaste, and despite the exchange from earlier, she did cheer the loudest for Jade, who looked feral on top of Bart, and Sofia would proudly say of all the competitors, Jade looked the most likely to shred the other knights in half.

When her and Ruby had come to find their seats, they'd been intercepted by several of Lady Joy's handmaidens, who had brought her up to sit next to the lady of honor. Joy had grown up to be stunning over the last couple years.

She'd kept her round figure, though now it was round in the form of large breasts and shapely hips, and she was wearing an elaborately embroidered gown, the sleeves white and puffy, cinched tight at her waist with a brown leather belt, and the skirt was a dark blue, covered in beautifully designed roses with long stems and leaves. Her hair had grown much longer, and while it seemed like it was normally pinned up, today it was down and curling around her hips, adorned with a crown made of roses and her pink cheeks were full of happiness and warmth as she drew Sofia near.

She'd flinched when Joy had grabbed her hand, but had kissed her cheek regardless, happy to see her old friend. As Joy took in her black gown and cloak, there was a lingering question, but Sofia managed to avoid it by introducing Ruby, and then Lucinda once she joined them in their high seats.

Lord Gilbert had stood, and after making sure they all knew their, 'Favorite Duke', was so happy to host such an amazing event to celebrate his darling rose, Joy, he announced that the knights should receive their favors now, and that the winner of the tournament would be given one wish, to be granted by Lord Gilbert himself, within reason, he'd winked. And Sofia assumed he was throwing out the hand of his daughter as the prize, but didn't say ask Joy who was bouncing in her seat with excitement.

As the knights took their laps, Sofia watched as Joy stood, a red rose woven onto a ring in her hand, a simple, dainty pink cloth tied to it as well, and she was searching the knights, and as they made their lap she hurried down, and the crowd instantly parted, 'Ooohing' because the whole point of the tournament was for this young woman's pleasure, and she was about to bestow her favor.

And Sofia heard Lucinda snort in disbelief before a hush fell over the crowd, because Joy had withheld her favor from the pale blonde knight, who had lingered the longest before her with his dark frown, until the last armored knight approached. The knight sitting atop the great huffing boar, who was drooling through his armor.

Jade drew off her helmet, trying to show Lady Joy that she wasn't a man, and she had to pull Bart to a stop with a jerk to his reins, because Lady Joy was still standing on tip toe, her hand in the air, waving her rose for Jade to take. Jade quickly placed her helmet back on, lifting the visor so that she could safely point the lance next to Joy, her eyes nervously rising to Lord Gilbert, and from their chairs Sofia and Ruby and Lucinda were trying desperately not to laugh at their friends discomfort as Lady Joy wiggled her fingers flirtatiously, and slowly slid the ring onto the end of Jade's lance.

And then suddenly the trumpets were playing again, and Jade was bowing to Lady Joy as she rode off, and Sofia could see from here that she gently removed the favor from the lance and tucked it inside of her breast plate, which raised another array of questions that Sofia just didn't feel the need to rush into. Because Lady Joy spent the remainder of the tournament sighing dreamily, joking and applauding through the different events, and her father didn't seem to mind too terribly much that his daughter had given her favor to a woman.

* * *

Jade had placed third, and while it wasn't too bad, for someone who was covered in dents, and a little bit of blood from the knight she'd roared at before taking out, she'd held her own. But third wasn't a win, and she was given a smattering of gold and a pat on the back for her success. And even though Lady Joy had stood there and congratulated the winner, the pale blonde knight, with a chaste forehead kiss and a rose made of beautiful crystal, she seemed antsy to depart, her eye turning towards the third place podium, and Sofia was surprised to see that Jade was looking just as eagerly at her, and while it was all beautiful and sweet, to see something blossoming, no stupid rose puns intended, it was blah, blah, love and whatever.

Sofia curled back into her seat, trying to fight the temptation to sink into her cloak to roast in silence in the damn sun, and Ruby was talking excitedly to Lucinda, because it really had been a great show and all, and Lucinda was dying to get down to the field to check out the blood splatter, and they were laughing because the witch was telling Ruby she could conjure the perfect man for her if she wanted from it.

Sofia got up in a huff, tired of love and men, and didn't say anything as she stormed off, heading down to the stables where the knights had gotten prepared, because she was going to apologize to her friend, then take her leave and return to her room until she was tired of this town and returned home. The knights must have just come off the field, because there was the pale knight, surrounded by servants and he was... yelling. Swearing and cursing, and as one of his fellow pale attendants bent to remove his gauntlet, he smacked her across the face.

"Hey!" Sofia yelled, holding her arm, which had begun to pulse, as she came forward, and she thought her weary features must have looked worse than she'd thought, because they all seemed to draw back from her. "As a knight of Enchancia you hold yourself to a higher code of ethics." She snarled, reciting straight from an old school text book. Which was ironic because hadn't she just smacked Cedric not three days ago?

The knight sneered at her and rolled his eyes.

"Bugger off, witch. I have no patience for your nagging and I am no knight of Enchancia."

Sofia pulled herself up tall, her uninjured hand sweeping her hood back, because she hated having these moments, but they were appropriate in moderation.

"You are speaking to Princess Sofia of Enchancia, daughter of King Roland II and Queen Miranda." She lowered her eyes, looking over him like he was dirt, something she'd learned from watching Amber. "You will watch what you say to me, in MY kingdom."

And while the knight didn't seem completely contrite, he lowered his green eyes with a smirk. "Oh, my apologies Princess. I didn't recognize you in your... state." Then he looked up again, that smirk still there. "I promise to conduct myself properly." He clucked his tongue, now coming towards her, and she realized he towered over her by a good two feet.

"You see, my mood has soured. I was promised one wish for winning. And as you can see, I won. And where is my wish? My prize? Oh, gallivanting with some... woman. So I've come all this way from my castle for nothing. It's very _aggravating._ "

Sofia held her head up, giving him a rather condescending grin as she propped her good hand on her hip, now channeling Hildegard, and realizing some of her friends were the snobbiest references she had.

"How terribly bothersome it must have been for you. There's always next year." She covered her mouth, her blue eyes widening, feigning surprise. "Oh, goodness me. There's only one Lady Joy. Guess there won't be a next year. Maybe next time don't wish for someone like she's a piece of property."

And she almost felt a tingle around her neck, because surely the amulet wouldn't have approved of being so nasty. She was supposed to be good and kind, but her optimism was in short supply, and this knight gave her the creeps, from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes. And now the way he was looking at her, she felt like she could be a steak or piece of veal, like he was ready to eat her up, and Sofia wasn't new, she'd felt hungry eyes on her before, but never hungry in a literal sense.

"You're right, Princess. There is only one Lady Joy." Like she'd inspired a thought. And he turned on his heel, leaving Sofia standing there as he motioned aggressively for his attendants to follow him away from the area.

She didn't have much time to speculate about him, because suddenly there was Jade and she was coming off the field, and she gave Sofia a great hug, surrounding Sofia in the feel of metal and smell of sweat, and Sofia returned it, feeling happier than she thought she would that their fight seemed to be water under the bridge for now.

"Jade! Congrats! You did so well!" She said, tired, pulling back and smiling, and she suddenly noticed that Lady Joy was with her, beaming.

"Thanks Sofia!" She said, bending to pick up her helmet that had plopped down into the dirt, pushing her hair back as best she could with her gauntlets still on when she straightened, Joy watching her with an enthralled look in her eyes. Soon Ruby and Lucinda had joined them, and there was talk of food and drink, and on the spot Sofia couldn't say no, so she allowed them all to sweep her off, and the day turned quickly into evening, and the whole town was lit with beautiful lanterns and lights, and their group was seated with Lord Gilbert and several other nobles under a pergola that was covered in roses and pieces of silk, on comfy cushions and Sofia could honestly say Jade had stolen the evening. Her and Joy talked and laughed about so many things, and Joy was obsessed with all the scars Jade had gotten, and Jade wanted to know everything that Joy loved to eat and do, and since she'd had time to wind down, Sofia was so glad to have gotten this time with her friends.

Perhaps things weren't perfect in her world, but this just went to show that not everything revolved around her.

Lucinda had dazzled them with a beautiful display of fireworks towards the end of the night, and Ruby was in the process of explaining a tricky piece of her newest invention that could paint your portrait in mere minutes, when the ground began to quake, and glass tinkled as it shattered, and the crowd around them cried out in fear and surprise before everything became deathly quiet.

"What was that?" Sofia asked, getting to her feet, those around her rising as well. A ways from the town, past the shining red roof tiles and beautiful white stone towers, there was something dark and massive in the distance, something that was rolling beneath the hills and uprooting trees and tossing aside animals and buildings. When the screams began to start that's when Sofia drew her wand, wincing and crying out in pain as people surged past her, running in the opposite direction of the destruction as Sofia pressed on towards it. The roar from the approaching force was growing, and she saw Lucinda beside her as they both raised their wands, crying out, "Protectus!" at the same time.

From Sofia's wand a great shimmering wall of purple light rose, and from Lucinda's a blue one, and they melded together, catching the force as it rolled beneath the canals, and sent people and stones and water flying in all directions. Sofia couldn't stifle her cry, because whatever the shadow was that rose out of the ground, it easily crashed through their barriers on the second strike, the cracking of their magic sending the girls in opposite directions, the air booming like thunder.

Sofia was the second on her feet, Lucinda already running, whistling for her broom and catching its handle to swing onto it as the creature dove for the pergola, its claws ripping it apart, searching for something. Lucinda was shooting numerous hexes at once, her hands twisting and arching gracefully through the air, causing stone and water and wood and anything around them to rise up and wrap around the creature, and Sofia ran past, calling out spell after spell, lifting rubble from on top of people, lightening their bodies with feather spells so that others could carry them with ease, blasting through stone and putting out small fires, and with her magic she was able to move the crowd, her throat raw as she yelled over and over for people to head for the forest.

The knights were assembling fast, some still in their normal clothes, some having thrown on breast plates and swords, and they charged, a few being taken out by the swing of the shadow creatures tail as it roared into the sky. Time seemed to freeze as it caught the side of Lucinda's broom, and she flew through the air, slamming through a glass window at the top of a building, and with her gone the magic around it fell, and the knights were forced to draw back again, holding their shields up and ducking as stones and pieces of glass slid off the creature's back to the ground below.

This time Sofia let the knights pass her before pointing her wand at the ground, panicking because she didn't know any other spells to stop it. Lucinda knew how to bind and use the elements, Sofia knew how to create shields, and light cauldrons-

"Ignitus!" She screamed without thinking, and fire sprang from the tip of her wand, creating a wall in front of her, consuming everything as she led it in a path up to the shadow, and she felt like she was going to take out the whole city this way, so she stopped the spell, having to hold her wand with her teeth when she lingered too close to the fire and her cloak caught the flames and she needed to strip it away. Her injured hand hung limp behind her, and the creature diminished in size, shrinking down until it was her height, stalking, big and bulky through the flames like they were nothing, and she continued to back up, losing ground, coming to the edge of the city where a great wall separated the town from the forest, and she knew there were hundreds of terrified people behind her, trapped, and she could do nothing but back away and pant heavily through the smoky air.

"Protectus!" She rasped, throwing the barrier behind her, separating herself and the creature from the terrified people behind her. And the creature was chuckling, taking shape, and she said a foul curse under her breath, and before she could finish it, he'd grabbed her wand hand, snapping it back and causing her to scream in pain before he grabbed the other hand, the already injured one, and she choked out a ragged sob as she fell to her knees, crying hysterically as the inky dark knight looked down on her. Her barrier was gone, her wand on the ground somewhere, and he looked briefly over her head, at someone in particular.

"Lady Joy, won't you come join me. I do believe you owe me a kiss." He said, looking terrifying with his sneer, his blonde hair whipping around his pale face, before he turned his cruel frown back down to Sofia.

"Guess I won't have to wait until next year after all." He whispered, and he allowed her to finally drop, both of her arms crossing against her stomach, her face pressing into the ground as her vision began to blur. She heard Jade scream in protest, and watched as a shadow enveloped Joy, who was reaching out to her father, and then there was a great cry and a flash of green light, and everything went dark.

* * *

Note: Spring Break is here, so won't update for a couple days. Hope everyone has a nice week! :D


	11. The Rose Festival, Part 2

**T.**

* * *

Cedric had been summoned just before the sun had come up, and he hadn't the slightest idea why, but something in his gut told him it wasn't something idle or petty, so he'd thrown on his full Sorcerer's apparel, and had walked the opposite route, the one that wouldn't take him by Sofia's room, because he couldn't quite get over what had happened, and it had made his already sour disposition even worse to know that she'd stormed off, and was now celebrating at some festival in Ramblingham, a town far to the north. And she was probably dancing and laughing, and her hair was probably down, and he'd heard that the celebration was courtesy of Lord Gilbert, so he knew the old man would have plenty of noble gentlemen around, and he'd of course have the Princess of Enchancia as his highest respected guest, and only now as he traversed through the dark halls did he begin to feel the ache in his chest, because he hadn't thought about her in hours... At least he'd tried not to.

He'd been going nonstop for days, he didn't allow himself to rest. He'd found so many things to brew and spells to master, and he'd been all over the palace, distracting himself and taking the smallest jobs just to pass the time, to ensure that at the end of the day, his body was so worn down that he'd instantly fall asleep, and the right potions had made the dreams stop, all of them, the ones where she was kissing him and they were laughing over cupcakes, or the one where she was in his lap, breathless and he was drinking in her gasping his name over and over again-

He was finally at the throne room, dead tired, staring at the door wondering what could possibly have happened that would have a maid, not even the castle steward, at his door so early, insisting he make his way to speak with King Roland, and as he pushed open the doors, his expression became even more befuddled, because there were so many guards and people running back and forth, and King Roland stood at the far end of a grand table, bent over a map, and when he looked up there wasn't an ounce of confidence in his gaze, but there was an urgency, and Cedric hurried past men in armor, and men in high end attire to stand next to his King.

"Your majesty, what's happened?" He asked, and there was his heart, the beat thundering in his ears, because he'd looked down, and he'd seen the map, and it was of Ramblingham, and he almost didn't stay on his feet.

"Cedric, the town of Ramblingham has been attacked. Lord Gilbert has sent word, requesting our aid..." And Cedric was sure there was more, because he remembers nodding and bending over the map with Roland, and being told they need help digging people from the rubble, then Roland's hand was in his hair, because his eyes were closed, and he was saying something about Sofia, and how Lord Gilbert had reported saying that she'd been injured protecting the city from the attack, and then he'd stopped talking to swallow, and the men around them had hushed as the King had collected himself, because suddenly Miranda was sweeping into the room, and once caught up her orders became more clear than even the King's had been, and together they planned to lead reinforcements into the city to find their Sofia, then to aid in the repair, and Cedric simply sat in a chair, and nodded, because he never thought his heart could experience so much pain in a single moment.

* * *

The first thing she felt was over all relief, and then she felt the world spin as something pulled her up, and then there was a sharp pain in her neck, as her head dropped forward, and she started grumbling, trying to blink through whatever it was that had caked around her eyes.

"Atta' girl. Come on, easy, easy." She heard, and she felt something wet on her eyes, a cloth, clearing the gunk off. Oh, thank the Maker, the gunk was awful. And she finally opened them, squinting against the light above her, and it wasn't morning, was it? No, still too dark. Above her was a man holding a lantern, his armor bearing the crest of Ramblingham. A guard. Damn. Ramblingham.

"My head." She moaned, and beside her Ruby rubbed her back, holding her hand, keeping her sitting up. Sofia looked to her hands, realizing that the pain was gone, and she shirked from Ruby's touch, pulling her arms to her chest, remembering such agonizing pain, pain she'd never felt before. Her hands shook and she wiped the moisture from her face.

"It's alright, it's alright." Ruby said, the rubbing getting harder, something Sofia was sure Ruby's mother used to do, because she wasn't putting much into the action, just idle rubbing, like Sofia had a sore back or had scraped her knee.

"No, what happened?" Sofia asked, but she remembered, everything up until he'd taken Joy.

"Where's Jade? Lucinda!" And she was trying to get to her feet, and the guard was cautioning her, looking concerned.

"Princess, please sit down! You hit your head and need to rest."

And Sofia was on her feet, ignoring his concerned look or the way his eyes darted back and forth, and she was looking around, seeing so many people moving with purpose, and she realized they must have been at it for awhile, because many were being treated, and she saw several wands amongst the people, and she scoffed, because where had they been earlier?

"Healers came as soon as word was sent out about what happened." Ruby whispered, and she gripped Sofia's elbow, leading her away.

"Who healed me?" She asked, and Ruby smiled.

"Lucinda, duh. She's been running around for the last hour."

Sofia shook her head, feeling useless.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"We couldn't."

And Sofia looked up in time to see Lucinda coming towards her, pulling her into a fierce hug, only for the witch to pull away and grab her chin, turning her head from side to side.

"Fairy magic is tricky. And that bastard did a number on you."

"Fairy magic?" Sofia said, pulling her chin away, swatting at Lucinda's hand. "He's not a sorcerer?"

"Nope. Those spells were way too powerful. That's 'I was born this way', magic." Lucinda said, turning away, and Ruby let go of Sofia's elbow so that they could follow her through a crowd of men and women who were moving rubble quickly. Some were bowing to her as she passed, and she ducked her head, not wanting the attention.

"Why are people bowing all of a sudden?"

Ruby gave her a small smile. "Because all their knights ran away while you stood your ground against a fairy."

"You keep saying fairy. I've fought fairies before. They were never like THAT." Sofia admitted, and Lucinda was leading them away from the chaos, looking over her shoulder, scowling when the guard wouldn't leave them.

"My orders were to make sure the Princess-" He started, and Lucinda raised her wand and mumbled, "Forgettifus!", and the blue light caused swirls to animate around the guard's head as he turned around and wandered back towards the city.

"What is going on?" Sofia said, watching as her friends checked the area before grouping back around her.

"We're getting out of here." Ruby said, hands on her hips. "Lord Gilbert sent word out about what happened. He doesn't want anyone to leave the city until King Roland arrives... especially you. Everyone is flooding to come help, so we're going with Jade."

Sofia shook her head in disbelief. "Going with Jade where?"

Ruby bit her lip, and Lucinda was smirking.

"Why, to get her true love, of course. Are you in, _Sorceress Sofia_?"

"True love?" Sofia repeated, earning two annoyed looks.

"We're going with her to save Lady Joy."

Sofia was quiet for a second, and Ruby and Lucinda exchanged worried looks, and as Ruby went to say something, Sofia held up her hand, a mischievous smile on her face, a smile that bespoke payback for being hit with a dose of unwanted fairy magic.

"I'm in."

* * *

"No. None of you are coming with me." Jade snapped, ignoring her friends as the three stood in a line behind her, and while Ruby was keeping quiet for the most part, it was Sofia and Lucinda who kept snarking back at the knight.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna go against a dark fairy and his giant, magic shadow monster without us." Lucinda threw her navy hair over her shoulder, having lost her hat during the fight, or during her badass roll through a window, Sofia wasn't sure. "That's going to end well."

Jade was saddling up Bart, who'd been just fine on the other side of the town with the rest of the mounts, tucked away until he'd broken free to go rummage through the destroyed food stalls, found ear deep in a pot of boiled cabbage and onions. Now he was snorting and excitedly stamping his hooves.

"I'm going to run him through with my sword and come back with Joy. I don't need you guys to do that." She said obstinately, blushing, because she didn't want them to know how scared she was, scared because she'd felt the flutters of something with Joy, and then she'd been ripped away so easily, so quickly. And Jade had reacted poorly. She'd had Joy's hand in hers, she'd had her. She pounded her fist against the saddle, and Ruby came forward, setting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You need us. And we need to be there for you. We'll get her back."

All of her friends stepped forward, and Sofia held her hand out, beckoning Jade to take it, and once all their hands were linked they closed in for a tense hug.

"Alright... but we work together. I can't..." Jade stopped, taking a deep breath.

"We're all going to come out of this. Let's get ready and get out of here." Sofia said, wanting to rush their departure, because something in her gut told her she didn't have much time to get out of the city. Ruby made a comment about finding her bag back by the stables, and Lucinda was whistling and cursing at the air, tapping her pointed toes, waiting for her broom to come zipping out of the darkness.

"How are you feeling?" Jade asked, looking to Sofia who had walked around the other side of Bart to help with his straps, her eyes down cast, watching her fingers as they worked smoothly, because she was waiting for the pain to shoot up through her arm, and she couldn't place why she was anticipating the feeling so much.

"I feel fine, actually. Strange fine... Lucinda said that the knight hit me with a dose of fairy magic, but I don't feel anything crazy happening."

"And you won't. Not for awhile, anyway." Lucinda grumbled, one hand on her broom, her feet digging into the earth as she dragged it along through the air, because it was shaking and trying to fly back to wherever it had been hiding, and Lucinda had to give it a sharp smack to keep it from taking off without her again.

"Why would a fairy even be there?" Sofia asked, watching as Jade pulled herself up onto Bart, swinging her leg over with ease, her helmet resting on the saddles horn. "He has powers and his own castle. Why even take part in a tournament?"

"A lot of the knights were invited, and fairies usually always respond to an invitation to a celebration. If Lord Gilbert extended him an invite, and he won the tournament-" Jade said, and Lucinda interrupted with a snort.

"And then the prize of the night spent the evening romancing third place _Lancelot_ here..."

Sofia bit her lip, remembering the comments she'd made to the knight, about how he could always try again next year, how he should watch himself in her kingdom...

"So he ripped apart Ramblingham because he was insulted?" Ruby asked, coming up to the group, an odd assortment of metal instruments and weapons slung across her body, and Lucinda touched one with her finger, the string attached vibrating impressively before Ruby swatted her away, mumbling something about the weapons being sensitive.

"Maleficent cursed an infant and waited sixteen years to watch her slip into eternal slumber before capturing her Prince to make sure she would never wake from her curse." Sofia said, her hand sliding to the spot on her chest where her amulet would normally rest, feeling an odd yearning for it. "I guess it's safe to say that fairies don't take kindly to insults."

"Enough chatter. We have to head out." Jade said, worry clear in her expression, and she extended a hand to Ruby who slid up behind her on Bart while Sofia joined Lucinda on her broom, and they took off into the darkness, away from the town of Ramblingham, just barely missing the parade of soldiers being led by King Roland that marched on the other side of the destruction.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked, her voice weary, sore from riding behind Jade for the last hour or so, but Bart the boar was already slowing to a stop, the great beast meandering off the road, and overhead Sofia and Lucinda was circling down, the group intending to stop and find their bearings.

"North. When he was introduced at the tournament, they called him Sir... Sir Something of Gremor." Jade said, squinting through the trees, unable to see the rest of the forest or what might be in the distance. Lucinda landed and Sofia hopped off, looking worse than the rest of them, her hands cradled against her stomach as she looked off in one particular direction. "I know Gremor is several miles after the Roland Pass. Once we cross it's a straight shot to his castle."

"Sir something?" Sofia asked, stroking her chin. "I know they announced his name several times. Why can't I think of it now?"

"Fairy magic! Oooohhhhh!" Lucinda said, raising her hands and wiggling her fingers, and the three other women just rolled their eyes at her sarcasm, and she dropped her hands as if waving away their lack of humor. "No, seriously though, I don't remember either."

"Well, we'd better have a game plan for when we get there. Ramblingham didn't look pretty when he was done with it." Ruby said, and all four of them grew silent, pondering on how things could possibly play out, and from where she stood, Sofia was blushing and looking away, because she felt the familiar longings for Cedric curl up and into her chest. Right now she'd be leading them all up and into his tower to exhaust his resources for knowledge about this fairy knight, and then as everyone filed out, she'd steal a kiss and tell him she'd thank him later, probably skipping out on telling him the reason she needed to know, because she was always doing this, running off into some adventure without a clear plan.

She dropped her face into her hand, feeling ashamed, because she knew her father had been close when she'd encouraged them all out of town, and she knew Cedric would have been one of the first men in the city. And even now she could imagine her beautiful fool, stumbling around, digging through people, just to find the hexed guard who had been in charge of watching her, and mentally scolding her for taking off to play hero.

Oh Maker, what was she doing?

"Sofia?" She heard, and she turned to see the girls looking at her, and she smiled despite sniffling to hold back tears.

"Yeah? What'd we come up with?" She asked, sliding her hands down her thighs, realizing she was still wearing the torn and wrecked black dress.

"We'll save Lady Joy, Sofia. Don't worry." Jade said, convinced, sometimes rather dense because she only ever really saw what was right in front of her, and Lucinda let out her tell tale sigh of irritation with the knight.

"Jade, she's not sad about Lady Joy, only your panties are in a bunch over her." And Jade blushed from the comment, but shrugged because it wasn't far from the truth. "Sofia, hun', come on, just let it out already. We know it's about Cedric. How can we help you if you won't tell us what's happening?"

And then there was Ruby, coming forward, the same kind look on her face that her mother had used with the Buttercup's for years, and she touched Sofia's elbow, and drew her slowly in for a hug, and Sofia hiccuped once before it all came out, and she clung to Ruby, confessing every stupid and beautiful and lovely thing she'd done with Cedric for the last four months, and she outlined the fight, the only detail she tried to omit was Hugo, but even he was brought up by Jade, because he was the gaudiest Prince they knew, and only a gaudy Prince would buy you a Pegasus then throw a jeweled brooch at you, and Sofia sobbed harder when she admitted to being a gaudy whore and wearing it while kissing Cedric.

"Oh Sofia, wearing it doesn't make you bad-" Ruby soothed, petting her hair.

"It just makes you cheap. You know you shouldn't have worn it." Lucinda said, not backing down from the truth.

"Hugo was just a fall back!" Sofia defended, but even that was sounding weak in her own ears.

"Back up my broom. You know Cedric loves you. You know he's in love with you." And Lucinda was prying Sofia from Ruby's coddling, standing her up and rubbing tears aggressively from her cheeks. "You wanted Cedric to fawn over you, like he always does, so if shit went south he'd be to blame. You didn't want any responsibility for the relationship." She scoffed and finished her rough adjustment of Sofia's person.

"Well guess what. It backfired, you pissed him off, and now you need to fix it. You go back, send back Hugo's crap, tell Cedric YOU were wrong, and you love him and him alone, and you ask his forgiveness."

Sofia had sobered now, and she was managing to hold Lucinda's gaze, because while the witch was firm, she was already beginning to smile, and she took her friends hands and tried now to be a little more upbeat.

"You're right. I'll fix this."

"Damn right you will. And while you're at it, both of you talk your feelings out. You've got a lot of crap buried under all that sex."

Sofia blushed, but nodded again.

"THEN you can fuck the ever-loving-"

Jade finally threw up her hands, done with this.

"Enough! We get it. Make up. Can we please, please get back to the matter at hand?"

Sofia nodded. "Yes, and thanks guys. Now. How do we take this guy out?"

Their debate ran longer than any of them had liked, and it was Ruby who began listing off old stories about fairies and curses, and finally Sofia brought everything back around to the tale of Princess Aurora, sad that her only connection to her was through an amulet she didn't even have on her.

"Well, when Prince Phillip took on Maleficent, he used a sword and shield."

Jade rested her hand on her sword, and mentioned that her shield was strapped to the side of Bart.

"Awesome, but Phillip also had three fairies throwing some magic down on his stuff. How can we get a hold of a good fairy to bless Jade's weapons?"

Ruby perked up, clapping her hands, and Sofia had to remind herself that the inventor's mind worked quickly when she was given all the right gears and cogs.

"Oohh, ohh, I've got it!" She pointed to Sofia, and it was Lucinda who chimed in.

"Oh! Yeah! Sofia, we can use you!"

Sofa deadpanned along with Jade, both looking at one another like their friends had finally snapped.

"No. Sofia has fairy magic! Why can't she enchant the sword?" Ruby said, bouncing excitedly, her numerous instruments clanging together.

"I'm not a fairy. And I don't even have my wand." Sofia explained, looking amongst her friends, because now Jade was smiling, as if something had clicked.

"No, but you have the evil fairy's magic inside of you, remember? And if it's inside of you, you might be able to channel it into a seriously powerful spell."

"I can't channel magic." Sofia mumbled, looking down at her hands.

"Isn't that what your wand does?" Jade asked, standing and unsheathing her sword in one smooth motion, holding it out. "Use yourself like a wand."

"I guess I could try.. but how do I even know if his magic will work? What if it's too dark?" Sofia hesitated until she felt Lucinda behind her, guiding her hands over the sword and humming a little.

"I'll help. Witch's handle dark magic all the time, trust me. Besides. You're Sofia, you're like, the purest person we know."

And Sofia took a deep breath, nodding, holding her hands out over the sword, not feeling very confident but trying to trust in the confidence her friends had in her. She had to look away from the mismatched, finger-less gloves on Lucinda's hand, trying to summon up the magic that usually a wand helped her guide, and she knew the feeling of magic, because for her it was like butterflies, flapping sweetly and serenely towards buttercups and daisies, but not dandelions, because Cedric was allergic, and just thinking of him made her body thrum, and she was able to feel it, way down in her veins, flapping lightly, and she pulled it up, and up, towards her fingers, and then it was at her heart.

And something made her gasp in pain, a bright green bolt of lightning that pierced through, and it was carrying with it so much raw power, that she didn't know where to direct it, until she felt a more feral wave of blue grab on to it, directing it to the butterflies, combining the two, and while the butterflies won out, they now fluttered about in shades of emerald green, and she felt them tickle her fingertips, and then she opened her eyes, gasping.

Pushing back, she heard a loud 'thump' followed by Ruby running around to her, shouting, "Lucinda!"

And Sofia opened her eyes, wavering where she stood, able to see the sword in front of her glowing a hazy, sparkling green, and it was set on the ground as Jade grabbed her, lowering her slowly, chuckling as both the magical women were seated next to one another in the mud.

"We did it." Sofia mumbled, grinning tiredly at the glimmering green sword, impressed and awed, because she knew that the sword held more power than anything she'd ever conjured or enchanted before. Everything was Princess play compared to this.

"Yeah... but, butterflies?" Lucinda asked wryly, and Sofia shrugged as they both leaned back, trying to catch their breath, both of them wondering if the good magic had actually won out after all, or if they were charging into battle with a sword as dark, and evil as their enemy.

They'd only rested for a short time before they all managed to get back on their feet, none of them wishing for the journey to take any longer than it already had. Jade rode with an especially straight back, her grin triumphant already, the sword resting across her lap, glowing as the sun began to rise, which cast away the shadows from the forest, leaving the rest of their journey to the pass much brighter, and less ominous.

The Roland Pass was an impressive bridge that spanned a massive river, and Sofia couldn't help but be impressed as they made the hour long trek across it, but as soon as they were on the other side, the forest began to wilt, appearing dead and full of decay as the path led them through a small swamp, and an even smaller village several miles from a massive castle that loomed in the distance. The village was simple enough, a bakery and inn, and several houses and other little shops that could easily keep the village bustling and alive, and every shop seemed to be kept up and cleaned, all the windows sparkling, the steps swept, and Lucinda and Sofia had landed so that they could stretch their legs and inspect the shops. The bakery was full of fresh bread and pastries, and they could even see the stove burning inside.

"This place is adorable." Ruby said, though her voice lacked its usual excitement, and she'd pulled an odd looking crossbow from her back, the butt pressed to her shoulder, her fingers on the trigger.

"Yeahh. It sure is.." Sofia said, her hands up, and she wasn't sure why, but she felt like whatever could come her way could be managed even without a wand.

"Yeahh..." Echoed Jade, looking around. "But where are all the people?"

* * *

Roland had never been so impressed with the work of his Royal Sorcerer, because the man had marched into the city without a complaint, sure he'd faltered some on the journey, he didn't seem to be at ease on horses or even on his own two feet, but once within the city his wand had been in the air, and with a confident bellow of spells, the city had begun to knit back together, and more than once he'd had to order soldiers and people out of his way. Stones rose in the air, buildings began to mend and rebuild, water floated before settling back into the canals, balls of carefully summoned light illuminated the town before the sun rose, and it had been hours by the time he was done, and other magic users had done their best to help, but it had all, for the most part, been the Royal Sorcerer who had put the city to rights, as well as could be expected after the night of destruction. And Roland and Miranda had been called off to meet with Gilbert, to discuss what had happened, and why Sofia was no where to be found. And Cedric had done his best to approach and listen as intently as possible, and as he was making his way over, he noticed a small silver light catch his eye, and with his hands tucked in his sleeves, his body and mind aching with tension and anxiety, his chest constricted painfully when he bent over, and saw, pressed firmly into the cracks in the stone walkway, was Sofia's wand.

He picked it up quickly, checking it over, seeing that it was cracked, no, not cracked, splintered, and he took his time to examine it, because had it been stepped on it would have simply broken in half, but this... this was dark magic. And his heart was hammering painfully in his chest, because whatever had destroyed the city had left a dangerously high dose of its magic behind, magic Cedric now feared had seeped into Sofia. And there was a reason different people and creatures harnessed different types of magic, because other types could be more deadly than others, some people and creatures simply couldn't handle the affects of someone else's powers.

Now he couldn't stop to help anymore, he'd done enough, and he didn't alert King Roland or Queen Miranda of his departure, he simply took one of the infernal horses and did his best to mount and lead it from the city. A simple enough spell, cast with his family wand, latched on to the remains of Sofia's magic, and he allowed her wand to point him in the right direction, and the fear in his chest was overwhelming, enough to make him want to scream and cower back into the folds of Roland's army.

But something else was driving him, and there wasn't enough darkness in the world to stop him now.


	12. The Rose Festival, Part 3

**T.**

* * *

She could feel the cold breeze and hear the hinges of the sign above her head creak as they slowly made their way through the small village, and Jade had dropped down from the back of Bart, the great boar happily snorting from the middle of their ring, her sword drawn, and she was watching their left as they passed what must be the apothecary, the sign on the front faded but the jars inside on the counter were still visible through the window. The streets were completely empty, and the four women and their boar companion were trying to keep alert.

"I don't understand." Sofia said, jumping a little as they passed a shop, their reflection in the pristine window giving her a scare. "Everything looks normal. Where are all the people?"

"It has to be a glamour spell or something." Lucinda said, the witch not sounding so sure herself as they edged ever closer to the end of town. "Or maybe everybody just left town when they realized what a kook this guy is."

"We're almost out of here anyway, guys. Just keep moving." Jade said encouragingly, her eyes set on the prize, the massive castle that stood on the hill above them, because she was itching to see Joy, to make sure she was okay, to rip her back from the hands of the nameless fairy who had taken her, and she wasn't afraid of the green clouds that swirled and threw bolts of purple lightning around, or the fierce looking imps that lined the parapets, or even the black moat that was probably home to something that you definitely didn't want dragging you under.

She was afraid of who was inside the castle, because he had to know they were coming, coming to try and stop him. So she put on a brave face, and let out a relaxed sigh once they turned a corner in the village, because this was the last row of buildings until they were clear to take the path up the hill.

"What the..." And Ruby trailed off, her hold on her crossbow faltering, because they were back, back at the beginning of the village, and Sofia was staring at her reflection in the baker's window, and she ran forward, cupping her hand around her eyes to peer inside the shop, and she was met with the same fresh bread and sweets, and she backed away with a feeling of dread in her stomach.

"Alright. Maybe we just took a wrong turn. Let's try this way instead." She said, her confidence and optimism waning, and she was now leading them off to the left of the inn instead of the right, telling herself that she was sure that they'd simply gone in a big circle on accident.

* * *

"Not again. I can't go around again." Jade complained, not bothering to keep her voice down anymore, none of the women had, for they'd been around the village six times, and every time they tried to work through they ended up back at the beginning of the village, staring at the baker's shop, their reflections in the windows getting more and more blurred with every return.

Sofia was loosening her boots to dump out a rock, and she shoved it back on with a growl, because the last thing she needed was for Jade to start whining about how exhausted she was, because her and Lucinda had just exhausted huge reserves of their magic only hours ago, and they still kept moving without complaining about it.

"Maybe we're approaching this all wrong." Sofia said, looking to the different shops, touching her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe we need to spread out and explore. Maybe there's a clue or something inside one of these buildings." And she looked optimistically to her friends, who all seemed to nod, despite being uneasy with the idea.

"Let's stick to pairs though. You never know if the villagers are hiding out inside." Ruby said, and she paired off with Sofia while Jade went with Lucinda, and Sofia decided first to check out the building that they kept ending up at. As they entered the bakery, a bell above the door rang, and they were met with the smell of fresh baked goods and a warm fire, and while no one was there to greet them at first, Sofia came to a dead stop, watching as a hazy green, robust woman with a genial smile bounced to the back of the counter, flour coating her apron and breasts.

"What can I get for you today?" She mouthed, and Sofia reached out weakly to Ruby, pulling her away from the basket of bread she was eyeing with a hungry look.

"What is is?" She asked, looking to where Sofia was looking, shaking her head in confusion.

"Don't you see her?" Sofia asked softly, afraid to speak any louder, pointing to the woman who grinned happily, the green haze shifting slowly with every movement.

"See who?"

Sofia swallowed. "There's a woman, behind the counter. She's all green, and transparent... like a ghost."

Ruby gave her a skeptical look, but raising her weapon she approached the counter and dipped quickly to check behind, and after several seconds, she lowered her weapon and turned to Sofia, whose heart was pounding so hard against her chest, because the green woman was approaching Ruby, and reaching through her to something on the counter, and she looked like she was chattering away.

"Something warm?" She mouthed, and she was talking to someone, wisps of her hair shaking loose from her bun, like she was there, like her body was reacting in real time, and Sofia turned, her hands over her heart, because she realized the woman was talking to a young man who'd been standing just behind her, and now Sofia was bursting out the door and into the street, and she let out a terrified scream, her hands rising to cover her mouth, because suddenly there were green shadowy figures every where, walking and talking, holding baskets and the hands of little children, and men were smoking pipes with smoke that curled into the air, but it was all deathly quiet, and Sofia was spinning, taking it all in.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she spun with a cry, throwing her hands out, a green force pushing out from her fingers, the fairy magic, but it was Lucinda behind her, and the witch threw up her arm with her wand, her own blue magic keeping her from toppling backwards.

"Woah, there girl. It's just me."

"Can't you see them?" Sofia squeaked, and she stepped back several steps as an elderly man passed right through Lucinda, and right through her own shoulder. "They're everywhere. People."

Ruby and Jade joined them on the street, and the passing of people didn't stop, and Sofia was slowly calming, realizing she was the only one who saw them, and they meant no harm, and as she reached her hand out, oblivious to her friend's weird looks, she let out a saddened shudder, because her fingers grazed the cheek of a little girl, who looked to be about eight or nine, holding her mother's hand as they talked happily about something.

"Are they all dead?" She whispered, and she looked up, tears in her eyes, and standing behind her friends was a tall woman, a shawl around her shoulders, her face pinched and serious, and Sofia realized that she saw them, and she pushed past her friends, drawing their attention her way, and they must have seen the woman too, because they all gasped and partially drew their weapons.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, and she was eyeing Sofia especially, a semblance of fear in her gaze. "Changing forms will not trick me, fairy. We have nothing left for you."

And Sofia shook her head, her hands spreading in a placating manner.

"I'm not a fairy, and we don't want anything."

"We came to fight the fairy knight." Jade said without much reservation, stepping forward and looking heroic.

"He destroyed an entire village and took our friend. We intend to stop him." Ruby said more gently.

The transparent woman nodded, still eyeing Sofia.

"She emanates fairy magic. She's the one who called us back." The woman stepped forward, looking her over, then her hand edged forward, and Sofia's heart ached, because she could make out from here wrinkled skin and delicate veins. "But you also emanate such, good... You say you've come to stop Sir Faigon?"

And like lightning it clicked, and all four of them looked at one another, nodding, confirming their mission.

"Oh, we're gonna stop him." Lucinda confirmed, nodding as she tightened her grip on her broom, which was wiggling, trying to break free. "If you've got any goods on him, we could sure use the help."

"We are grateful for any help. Sir Faigon took us from ourselves not long after arriving in Gremor."

"He killed you?" Ruby asked, sadness in her voice, and the woman nodded.

"He's bound our souls to this town. We cannot leave, and he has been using our memories for years to power his dark deeds... This was once such a beautiful town..." She trailed off, and Jade stepped forward, trying to offer what little solace she could.

"We're going to kill him. We'll free you. Just please, help us get out of this town. We've been getting caught in circles."

The woman looked up then, confusion written on her face.

"You are not dead. The only ones keeping you here, are you."

"Us?" Ruby said, and she couldn't help but look to Sofia, who met her gaze with understanding, because it seemed like if anyone was throwing off their ability to move forward it was her and her newly introduced fairy magic, but Ruby didn't accuse her out loud.

"But how?"

The woman smiled, and it was small and sad, and it made all of the girls long for something...

"This village is nothing but a memory. There must be something here that you find.. familiar, comforting. Something that you don't want to leave." And she turned and held her hand out, and all of them had to stifle their responses as a young girl, probably the woman's grand daughter in some life, took her hand and walked off into the streets with her, a teddy bear dangling over her arm. And a long silence stretched between them, because all four woman were looking at the ground, wondering what could be keeping them there- a memory? They had no memory of this village, they only had thoughts of their own, and Ruby lifted her head, and she was wiping tears from her cheeks, not sniffling, just letting them run before pushing them away.

"My mom. And Sunday breakfast at my Nana's house before she died. We'd walk through town, and pick up milk and we'd knit with her until she took her nap in her chair." And she was smiling, laughing, because she could remember the old woman's mouth hanging open and how she always smelled like sunshine and like the flowers she kept around the house.

"Playing with all the other kids in the street. Before you left, Sofia. And we'd all be muddy and torn up, and then we'd do it all again the next day." And Jade kicked at the ground, looking more angry than happy.

"Midnight rides. Looking at all the stars. No one cares if you're a witch if you're up in the clouds. And hexing the boy who worked down at the mill.." Lucinda said dreamily, and then they all looked to Sofia, who was staring at the bakery.

"When it was just me and my mom. No one else. Before I was a Princess. And cream cheese danishes with powdered sugar. The kind Mr. Logan made before he died." She whispered, and they all sighed dreamily, because if you were from their village, there were just things you'd never forget.

And they all looked up as the road through town seemed to clear, and the ghostly images of people were gone, and many of the buildings vanished, and everything was suddenly burnt down and decayed, and glass was shattered and signs splintered and debris covered the ground, and there was a straight path through what used to be a town, and it met with the path that would take them up the hill.

All four women remained quiet, sobered by the outcome of things, and they trudged out of the remains of what once had been a beautiful home for so many souls, determined to free them, determined to make it back to their own village, determined to make it back to their homes.

* * *

"You can do this, Cedric." The Sorcerer said, his voice trembling, holding Sofia's wand tightly to his chest, his bottom lip quivering as he leaned forward over the horse again, and it nickered which caused him to cry out and clutch at its neck, and it might as well have rolled its eyes at his antics.

Fog had rolled in from the river over the Roland Pass, making it appear much more ominous and narrow than it actually was, and only the first ten feet or so was visible, and Cedric swore to himself that it was just a bridge, just a bridge- a bridge probably home to a massive water demon, who was going to start crawling towards him at any minute, and drag him down into the fog-

And he didn't even notice that the horse had begun to edge forward, going slow, because this man on his back was shrieking in his ears, and he might as well try to get them across in a reasonable time before he bucked him and returned home.

And Cedric simply screwed his eyes shut and did his best, murmuring something about mushrooms, and Sofia, and how she was going to return his flying machine, because flying machines had lap belts, so help him...

"I can do this for my Sofia." He nodded, eyes still closed, but he dug his heels in, encouraging the horse forward, and he screamed, just a little, as the animal picked up speed into a full gallop.

* * *

"Of course they got the drawbridge up before we made it in." Lucinda sniped, pointing with her gloved hand at their last barrier, the final step until they were inside Faigon's castle, taking him head on.

"Can you bring it down?" Jade asked, sitting on the body of one of the imps they'd faced coming up the road. The battle had been short, because Jade had taken out a lot of frustration on them, and now their bodies were everywhere, some of them looking comical as their tongues hung out of their mouths, and while it had seemed like a victory, the last couple imps had scampered back into the castle, locking them out by closing the drawbridge.

Lucinda was rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, because it's not enchanted or anything."

"Okay, well, can't you fly over?"

"...Broom took off back in the village. Scaredy bristles."

"Then how are we supposed to get over?!"

"Guys, don't get upset now." Sofia said, and suddenly the three were at it, poking fingers and taking out their frustrations on one another, and Bart was snorting impatiently from his place on the grass, the beast watching whatever rippled the black water in the moat as it moved from side to side, and Ruby was pulling out her instruments, pulling here and adjusting there, and after about fifteen minutes of working through their squabbling, she kicked at Jade's leg, causing her to move and shove the other girls to the side, and Ruby gleefully declared, "Fire in the hole!"

And she pressed a button on the gold box that rested between her legs, the pegs on it driven deep into the ground, and a massive harpoon attached to a rope shot from the center of the box, slamming into the drawbridge as close to the top as possible, cutting cleanly through to the other side before the blades snapped open and the head couldn't be dislodged from the hole. She began to crank a lever on the side, and Sofia knelt next to her, touching the box as it pulled the rope taut. She tapped the rope and it vibrated with a 'thunnnng'.

"What is this?" She asked, clearly impressed, and Ruby scooted back in the dirt and got to her feet, beaming as she threw her pack back on and grabbed the rope, swinging her legs up and starting to shimmy across the moat.

"It's our way in. Come on you three. Jade, try not to fall."

And Jade growled as she grabbed the rope next, actually managing to move well in her armor, though the other women knew it was more a matter of pride at this point. Ruby cleared the top of the parapet first, only having a foot or so of height to flip over. Moving Jade was harder, but she managed to lug herself over, then finally Lucinda and Sofia followed.

"Bart. Stay!" Jade hollered, and the boar snorted before taking of into the forest, and Jade rolled her eyes, mumbling something about getting a griffin next time as they heard Bart crashing and squealing through the bushes.

"What about your box?" Sofia asked, and Ruby shrugged.

"It was a prototype. Didn't think it was going to work anyway." And she bounded off towards the end of the wall, crossbow in hand, ignoring the exchange of terrified looks between her friends as they followed after her, cries of anger and battle filling the air as the imps in the courtyard caught sight of them on the walls.

* * *

"Eww. I think the last one sneezed on me." Sofia said matter of factly, wiping something green off her chest, smearing it down the front of her already ruined gown. The women had charged in, believing that this battle was going to be a blood bath, each hesitant because none other than Jade had ever really killed anything, but the imps had proven to be easy to dispel, a slam on the head, or in Jade's case, a swat with the broad side of her sword had done the trick, and after one took an arrow from Ruby's cross bow in the butt, they'd all ran off, and Sofia could practically feel the castle sigh from the lack of defense.

The grand doors into the castle were still slightly ajar as they shoved them open, and Jade entered first, the sword glowing green, followed by Lucinda and Sofia, their magic ready, and followed up by Ruby, who was pulling back the cord on her weapon to load another arrow. The grand hall was beautiful, made from dark purple stone from floor to ceiling, every surface gleaming and casting back their reflections, and from the center of the ceiling hung a massive chandelier, made up of green stones, probably emeralds if Amber's lessons on jewels had taught Sofia anything. The stairs were carpeted and rose high up before splitting into two directions. There seemed to be no other way to go, so Jade sidled up next to Sofia, and Lucinda stood beside Ruby.

"Okay. We split up. But keep your ears open in case any of us find Faigon first." Sofia said, and all the woman huddled close for a moment, nerves and determination apparent in their bodies, but Sofia was smiling encouraging, because like always she believed there was a solution, a way to fix this, and they were going to come out the victors, they just had to.

"If he becomes to much, and you find an opening to run, then run."

They all nodded.

"And if you find an opening to kill him... then kill him." Jade said, and they all touched hands briefly, the pairs splitting once more to take on the fairies castle.

The castle seemed immense compared to the relatively compact look of the outside. The hall ways weren't crowded with pictures and statues, or even suits of armor and tapestries, no everything seemed fairly bare, and even though there were numerous rooms to look through, they all were the same, gleaming stone fireplaces with bright green flames, and the occasional four poster beds made from silver wood with purple canopies.

"It's so empty." Jade said, and she scoffed, sweat beading on her brow from holding the sword up the entire time her and Sofia had crept around. "Why would he have so many rooms and no one to fill them?"

Sofia shrugged, her slender fingers spread and up in the air.

"Power complex. It has to be a villain thing."

They came to the last door in the hall, and they looked at one another, drawing strength, both determined to take Faigon down- Jade wanted to save Joy, Sofia wanted to save them all, and Jade lifted her boot and slammed her foot against the spot next to the door handle, and the wood gave instantly, and both women dove in, ready for anything.

Jade grinned, pleased, because there was Joy, pristine and gorgeous and glowing, hovering peacefully inside of a pink glass coffin, her eyes closed and her golden hair brushing gently against her cheeks and shoulders, and as Jade ran to the center of the room, oblivious to the darkness around her save for the light emanating from Joy, she let out an exuberant laugh.

And Joy opened her eyes, and realizing who was before her, her hands pressed against the glass, and she beamed.

"Jade! Oh, you came for me." And she covered her mouth with both hands, crying, her tears slipping down over her fingers. "I didn't think you'd come for me!"

And Jade was shaking her head, placing her own hands on the glass, as high up as she could, and while the glass separated them, just the sight of her gauntlet over Joy's beautiful hand made her grin, victoriously.

"I would never leave you. Joy." She said, meeting her eyes. "I will always, ALWAYS come for you." Then she backed away, looking over her shoulder.

"Sofia, can you-" She stopped, turning full circle, realizing she was alone in the room with her lady.

"Sofia?" She called, and panic set in, because the door was still open, but the Princess was no where in sight.

"Sofia!?"

* * *

"Of course, of course." Sofia mumbled sarcastically, lowering her hands, walking through the inky black room, realizing her feet were now bare, her black dress renewed, though this new one curled around her shoulders more, slinkier than her previous gown had been. And she would bet that her hair looked amazing, and her make up was now done, because the bad guys never wanted to fight with someone covered in imp boogers. He probably didn't want to see that she had blood crusted on her breasts or that her thighs and legs were covered in mud.

Well, 'were' covered in mud. And as she looked around she could see that all of her thoughts were true, because in the air around her hovered hundreds of mirrors- fragments, shards, some still fully formed, some wrapped in wood and moss, some gilded gold, some jewels, and some just plain. She reached out and touched one, and it rippled and images began to form across the surface, and it was a dark skinned woman blowing raspberries on a babies stomach. The next one a queen stabbing her husband in the chest with a curved dagger. The next one a man and woman whispering in the dark of night by a fountain.

None of these images were familiar to her, and when she looked away from the mirrors, she wasn't surprised to see Faigon, sitting on a high back throne, bent forward over his knees, his hands clasped together, his blonde hair draped all around him, longer than she remembered, and he wasn't decked out in his black armor, now he was wearing a more kingly set of clothes, still dark in color, but he didn't rise to meet her, no he looked, contemplative.

Maybe angry.

And his gaze shot up, and his green eyes met her blue ones, and she grabbed the nearest mirror, holding it calmly in her hands, and while she looked at ease in this room of her floating reflections, her heart was beating against her ribs, like it was trying to escape.

"Thanks for the dress." She responded, allowing the mirror to flow from her hand, and he caught it, his glare intense. "I don't see the matching tiara."

And suddenly he was on her, the mirror smashing against something, her upper arms in his hands, his eyes blazing with green energy as he bent her back, his mouth inches from hers.

"Have my responses to your arrogance shown you nothing of my power?"

She chuckled, strained, because her fear was very real, but so was the power tingling at her fingers, and she pushed him back, only strong enough to straighten her spine and bring her hands up between them, and the surprise in his gaze gave her enough time, to take a breath and expel another push of magic, and this time she guided it across the floor, stamping her bare foot, the green light taking him back to his throne, tossing him against it before dissolving into the air. And there were green butterflies filling the air between them, and she could see the crumbling purple stone behind him, but he was already back on his feet.

And now there was more, more energy than she'd felt before flowing from him, and he wasn't moving, but he was awed, awed by her and looking at her from toes to hair, and then he smiled, impressed, suddenly lingering longer than she liked. His gaze had made her feel like a meal before.

"So that's how you got here." He purred, moving forward, his hand out stretched to touch her. "You've been using, MY magic."

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you, Hoodmama for all your help with this one. ;D


	13. The Rose Festival, Finale

**T.**

* * *

Jade was terrified to leave the room, believing that as soon as she left she'd lose Joy, her lady disappearing back into the darkness of the castle. So she lingered in the doorway, unable to figure out how to free Joy from the glass coffin, anxious for Sofia to make an appearance, if one at all. And she sighed loudly with relief when she saw Ruby and Lucinda all the way at the other end of the hall, and she cupped her armored hand around her mouth and called, "We're down here!"

"Finally!" Lucinda called back, her wand out, and they took off at a run, not seeing the purple robed figure who made it to the top of the stairs and right into their path. The three of them collided, but Cedric was the first on his feet, wand up, the other hand in the air dramatically, but he didn't utter a spell, in fact he recognized them just as Lucinda shot a spell at him, and he squeaked as his bones began to contort, his body twisting comically, his frown frozen in place as he toppled over.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lucinda sputtered, pushing to her feet, wiggling the tip of one of Ruby's arrows out of her elbow. She removed her hex from Cedric who let out a ragged sigh, before bending to grab Ruby's hand to help her to her feet.

"What'd we hit?" Ruby asked, and she looked down to see Cedric still on the floor. "Oh! Cedric!" She said excitedly, grabbing his elbow and hauling him to his feet.

"I'm here... to save... Sofia." He mumbled, and Ruby gave him a shake, her sweet smile still in place.

"Good! We need all the help we can get! We were just about to join back up with her and Jade!" And she grabbed his sleeve, tugging the older man along, who stumbled and grumbled, and Lucinda rolled her eyes, still unable to see how the sorcerer appealed to Sofia. All gangly and clumsy.

"Practically _Prince Charming_." She muttered, following Ruby and Cedric into the room where Jade waited.

"Where's Sofia?" Cedric said, immediately looking around, his eyes landing on the pink coffin where Joy was pressing her face to the glass, trying to see what was going on.

"She's not here! I kicked in the door, and we both jumped through, but when I looked around Sofia was gone." Jade explained, obviously stressed out.

"We've been all over the other parts of the castle. We haven't seen her." Ruby said, her own expression worried.

"And I can't get this coffin open." Jade admitted, trying to keep her voice down.

"I tried smashing it, but it's strong. It has to be magic."

"Want me to give it the ol' hocus pocus?" Lucinda asked, raising her wand, preparing to throw something at the glass.

"Did the latch not work?" Cedric asked suddenly, drawing the attention of all four women as he stood to the side of the coffin, and he flicked his finger once, popping a latch in the shape of a rose that allowed the glass coffin to instantly swing open, and Joy came toppling out, the spell that had held her hovering and in place disappearing, and Jade was beaming, running to catch her. And the two women toppled over, Jade landing on her back, swallowed up in pink chiffon and long blonde curls, and round plump womanly parts that didn't seem to mind all the metal and plates of armor, and Joy's face was all over hers, leaving large pink lip marks, and the other three occupants of the room looked away, awkwardly inching towards the door and away from the giggles and sighs.

Cedric coughed tensely into his fist, and Lucinda nodded, not really needing any words to be said to agree with him.

"So that was really easy." Ruby said, rubbing her chin, looking down the hall. "Why would Faigon go through all this trouble to kidnap Joy just to hand her back to us?"

And Cedric paced forward to draw their attention, holding out Sofia's wand, which was splintered, and even now inside the wood glowed green with dark magic.

"It was never about your friend, don't you see?" Cedric said, his voice rising in pitch, and he had to take a deep breath to control himself, trying to summon his inner sorcerer, to be brave in this moment of all moments. He'd resurrected a village, ridden a horse, crossed a bridge, navigated through imp corpses, barely made it across a rope, over a moat and then the walls, more imp corpses, and while it didn't seem like much, he'd done it. And he'd do it again. Anything for her. And he was so close he could feel her.

"He wanted Sofia." He said softly.

Ruby looked confused. "Why would he want Sofia?"

And it was Lucinda, after staring at the splintered wand, who balled up her hand into a fist and hit her forehead, looking mad but enlightened.

"Of course. Because she absorbed his magic."

"So? Wouldn't that make him mad? Her using his powers and all that." Jade said, holding Joy's hand, the blonde curled into her shoulder.

"No. Why wouldn't you want someone on your team who can take in magic then turn around and use it?" Lucinda said softly, and all the bite was taken from her voice. "By taking Joy, he gave Sofia time to not only soak up his magic, but to also figure out how to use it." She was clenching her fists and stamping her pointed toes, because she'd shown Sofia how to manage his magic, and now...

"We have to find them." Cedric said, shaking his head, backing up until he was standing completely in the hall, staring at the door. "This has to be a passageway. If this wand holds his magic, then we might be able to use it to open the doorway. We have to find a way through." He was beginning to sound panicked, his arm in the air, and the women stood behind him.

Jade turned quickly to Joy, holding her hands, smiling in a reassuring way.

"Leave the castle. Head for the remains of the village at the bottom of the hill. I promise to come for you."

And Joy nodded, giving Jade another lingering kiss, this one more somber, before lifting her skirts and flouncing for the stairs, and Jade turned back, blushing as her friends smirked before raising her sword, the enchantment still strong, giving Cedric a nod to go ahead,

"Alright. Let's get our girl."

* * *

"So that's how you got here." He purred, moving forward, his hand out stretched to touch her. "You've been using, MY magic."

Sofia swatted at his hand aggressively, her hand rising, but no magic sprang up between them, and her expression changed to panic as she tried to take a step back, and his hand was now touching her shoulder, sliding up into her hair, and she reacted by pulling her hand back and he caught her wrist, using her momentum against her, actually spinning her into his embrace as he moved her in front of a large mirror. And he held her hands firmly, her arms crossed over her chest, making her look at them. They contrasted so drastically- she looked alive with her rosy skin and auburn hair, and he looked like a ghost, like a shadow come to life, and she met his eyes in the mirror.

"I'm so proud of you." He said, and it sent chills down her spine, the way he spoke to her, before dropping a kiss to the top of her head, and the mirror began to ripple, and suddenly all of her memories were playing across it, and she saw her journey here with her friends, and the way Faigon had looked at her, and it was going further back, showing her Cedric and some of their passionate moments, and spells and magic and her family.

"You've always felt the call to magic?" He asked, truly sounding interested, and she nodded, because now the mirror was focusing only on those memories- rocks to rubies, lighting cauldrons, duplicating herself, brewing potions, collecting ingredients. She hadn't realized until now how important magic was to her, how it had slowly taken over her life, how she'd taken to it like Amber took to being a Princess, or how how pixies took to flying.

"Always."

"You're something special."

"You meant for me to come here..."

"I can teach you so much more. Now that you're here.. You've answered my call, Sofia."

The memories in the mirror were starting to become blurred, everything running together, and she felt hands where hands shouldn't be, and she closed her eyes and pulled away, but his grip on her wrist was strong. She went to push the mirror away, but he stopped her, waving his hand, moving it safely aside, concern on his face until he turned back to her.

"No. I don't want what you teach. You hurt people."

She blinked rapidly to clear her vision, but it only made her sway, and the magic was rising up in her chest, causing the tips of her fingers to tingle.

"You killed an entire village just so you could use their memories... as a source for your power. You have to free those people."

And he chuckled, letting go of her, unsatisfied with her response to him.

"You have no idea the power our memories hold. The importance we put on trivial things-"

"It's dark!" She cried, and she was backing away. "And I won't help you. I won't learn it. Until my last breath, I will never use people that way."

And he was glaring at her, his amusement starting to slip away, because she'd done so well at this point, collecting his magic inside of her, and he could only imagine now what levels she could reach if she just met her true potential. If she just allowed him to show her the benefits of taking from others. He'd been waiting for someone like her for so long.

"Sofia-"

"I'm going to stop you." She swore, and the same butterflies as before were beginning to encircle her, and as they came closer to her hands, they softened, becoming more gentle, and the green that proclaimed his magic slowly dripped away, leaving an array of lavender, fluttering creatures, and she held her hands up, looking at them.

"Return the memories to the villagers- to all your victims. Free their souls and leave these kingdoms." Sofia said, feeling power in her command, but knowing that he intended to treat her like a joke, and he met her expectations by chuckling.

"Try and make me."

She nodded, ignoring the fear that curled in her stomach, the inkling of self doubt that she pushed out of the way with a steadying breath.

"I will."

* * *

"Portalus Openus!" Cedric shouted, for maybe the fifteenth time, sounding exhausted and frayed, and with a sigh he slouched forward, holding the wand out to Lucinda who stretched her arms before taking it from him.

They'd said so many spells and done so many gestures, that at this point they all had no idea what to say or do to even get through the door to find Sofia.

"I got nothin'. You have anything?" Lucinda turned to Ruby, and before the woman could respond, Lucinda turned back. "Of course you don't. We all got nothin'."

Ruby scrunched her nose, irritated. "I've got about ten pounds of experimental explosive powder from Wei-Ling. Don't test me, witch."

And Lucinda turned in awe, because Ruby was rarely short with anyone, and she was about to snark back when Jade stood between the two.

"Alright. Stop that. Lucinda, play nice. Ruby.. don't blow us up." She said, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. And Cedric was slumped on the floor, staring at the door, something in his chest tugging at him. He had to get through, he just had to, and he motioned for Lucinda to pass back the wand, and she did without complaint, the group looking sadly defeated, terrified of what their friend was facing without them.

Cedric examined the wand, still noticing the green light that glowed from the splinter, and as he took a closer look, the wand gave a bit more, and he pulled back, watching what appeared to be an ember of magic rise from the wand and quickly spring for the door. Even though the wooden door was splintered from Jade's kick, the surface still rippled once the embers touched, and they were all on their feet, weapons at the ready, watching as Cedric cracked the wand a bit more. Several more embers drifted free, and this time the door showed an image, of Sofia, surrounded by purple light, screaming as she threw spell after spell at Faigon, who deflected them all with ease, before the door reappeared.

"Oh my Maker." Ruby said, grabbing her cross bow, taking a deep breath. The others readied themselves, and Cedric held his own wand with one hand as he pinched Sofia's between his fingers.

"Everybody ready? We've only got one shot at this." He said, sounding terrified and awed and excited all at once, and they all nodded, and faced the door, and as he snapped the wand in two, a stream of green fairy magic erupted from the center, swirling for the door, opening the portal, and the four rushed through and into the swirl of purple and green chaos of magic.

* * *

Sofia didn't even notice their entry, she was singed and her left shoulder was smoking from one of his hits, and she could barely breath, because this was not magic they taught at Royal Prep, this wasn't even magic that Cedric would be able to teach her, this was something else. This was war, and terror, and she was trying to hold up a shield, but it kept cracking under his pressure, and while she was ready to quit, ready to cry and let go, he hadn't even broken a sweat, and she knew her effort had been valiant, that she had done her best, but it hadn't been good enough, it had reaped no rewards, no participation ribbons.

She was going to die here, and she'd never even told Cedric she loved him. She'd never told him she was sorry. And she cried out as something hit her in the arm, and she went flying, expecting to hit the floor, but instead two skinny arms caught her, pulling her in tight against someone's chest, and she rolled over quickly, because who ever had her had let out a scream, and she grinned, because she knew that scream. And then she felt his mouth come crashing down on hers, desperate, and thankful, and sloppy, and warm, and perfect. And only Cedric would kiss her in the middle of chaos like she was the air he needed to breath.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, happy and mad, ready to scold him, intending to thoroughly correct his lunatic behavior later, and he wasn't smiling at her banter, he was trying to shield her, his brow crinkled, his mouth more frown than normal.

"I haven't the foggiest idea. I thought I was here to save you." And she chuckled, and lifted herself enough to look over his shoulder, where she saw her friends, leading their own charges, and she had to sit up, had to tell them.

"The mirror! The long one!" She called, pointing to the mirror he'd held her before earlier, the only one he hadn't shattered in his rage yet, the one he was conveniently allowing them to back him up into.

"Smash it!" She screamed.

And he let out an enraged yell, spell after spell filling the air, and it was ridiculous how charged the room was, how the fight reflected in all the different surfaces floating in the room. And Faigon had to draw his sword, to keep up with Jade, whose enchanted blade was slicing through his magic with ease. And his shoulder and side were full of arrows, and Lucinda's eyes were glowing blue, sparks of blue magic in the air pounding away at him with slashes at his chest and arms, something Sofia had never seen before. Sofia was pulling away from Cedric and he was clinging to her hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked, summoning his wand as he scrambled to his feet to stand beside her.

"We can finish this." Sofia said confidently, beaming at him. And she grabbed the neck of his robe and pulled him close, kissing him hard.

"I love you."

But as she approached, leaving him there, she saw Ruby fling backwards, followed soon by Lucinda, then Jade, and Cedric had had the mind to catch them, his spells working perfectly in the heat of the moment, and Faigon was edging towards his mirror, the surface rippling in a way that made Sofia's anger peak.

And in his hand was a swirling ball of blue light, and it cried out and screamed, and Sofia froze, realizing they must be the souls of the village, why else would he hold them so obviously for her, and she charged forward, ignoring the calls of her name behind her.

"Let them go, Faigon!" She screamed, and she stamped her foot, ignoring the glass, her feet bleeding as veins of purple magic shot out from her and wrapped around his upper half, keeping him stationary, half in the mirror, half out. He looked insane, his eyes widened, having turned completely green.

"Come and get it." He hissed, holding it out, and she hesitated for only a second before her heart made the decision for her, and she lunged for it, grabbing the ball just as his other hand shot forward, plunging into her chest, through her flesh, magic rippling around his arm.

"No! Sofia!" She heard, but she was frozen, locked in place, unable to scream, the pain so intense all she could do was fall to her knees as Faigon removed his hand, his fingers wrapped around a beautiful piece of shimmering gold light, and before she could react, her magic released him, curling around her before extinguishing. The mirror's surface closed around him, and the energy in the room seemed to pull out with him, the mirrors fell, and the one Faigon had protected so adamantly during the fight lurched forward and shattered.

* * *

He had been the first to run forward, dropping to his knees, holding her shoulders and turning her towards him. And her eyes were closed, as if she was expecting something, they all were, but when nothing else seemed to happen she opened her eyes, nodding as she allowed him to get her to her feet. And Cedric was babbling, asking her over and over if she was okay, and her friends were running forward, surrounding her, and they were all covered in glass and cuts and bruises, and she looked around first to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"I'm... I'm okay." She finally said, nodding, her free hand coming up to touch her chest. And while there was now a thin scar that stretched from collar bone to collar bone, there wasn't much else wrong. And Ruby was the first to grab her into a giant hug, and shout, "Woohoo!"

"We didn't even kill him." Jade grumbled sourly, looking at the remains of the mirror he'd escaped through.

"No, but we got all the souls back." Ruby said, still smiling. "And that matters."

"All this glass and running around and all we saved was one village?" Lucinda said, throwing up her hands. "I don't get the appeal to you 'hero' types." And she started crunching through the glass, heading for the door which now simply stood open, revealing the hall way, and Ruby caught up, slinging her arm around the witch's shoulders, her optimism already bugging the witch.

"Road trip over. Let's go guys!" She hollered.

And Cedric turned to Sofia, both of them beaming, and both of Sofia's hands were cupped under the ball of souls.

"We should hurry down to the village. These people deserve to finally be at rest." And she started to head for the door, but Cedric pulled her back, bending down to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously, loud enough for the other girls to hear, and Cedric pulled back, blushing, because everyone had paused to turn back around, not expecting her to reject him after their small victory.

"I-I was going to kiss you." He said, feeling rather embarrassed to be put on the spot, and suddenly Sofia was blushing too, taking a step back, wincing from the glass.

"W-why? We hardly know one another..."

Cedric balked, and panic began to seep into his chest, and he reached up, touching the scar on her chest, his face crumbling into impossible sadness once realization set in, and Sofia looked uneasy, pulling away because he was staring so intensely at her. What was happening?

"No, no, no." And he looked at her face, at the lack of recognition, his hands suddenly flying to her arms, gripping her tightly.

"Ouch! Stop it!" Sofia cried, and Jade was there, trying to pry them apart, but Cedric was suddenly desperate.

"Sofia, what is my name?"

"What? You're hurting me! Let go!" She snapped.

"No, tell me my name. My. Name."

"I don't know your name!" She cried, and Jade pried them apart, her hands still on Sofia keeping her up right and from falling into any glass, and Cedric's own hands were curling into his chest, when he wanted to reach out to her, to pull her back. She didn't know his name.

"I don't even know who you are!"

* * *

Faigon had never retreated from a battle before, especially not one that he knew he could have won. No, but this time was different, this time he intended to go back for seconds, maybe even thirds, because he wasn't fond of being insulted, especially by her. After he'd given her such a powerful gift.

Now he sat comfortably in another castle, closer to the one his great-great aunt had occupied after casting the sleeping curse over the Princess Aurora.

In his hand he held the small golden orb, watching as the reflection of the bumbling sorcerer constantly crossed through it, over and over again. He let it go, the orb hovering near his throne, content for now, basking in its glow, because he'd never felt such power from a memory before.


	14. Bookmark

**M.**

(Just a smut break from what I'm working on. Will get back to Rose Festival and all that. Enjoy!)

* * *

It had started with a piece of ribbon that she had been using as a bookmark, and as he'd poked fun at her, telling her that she was using a hair accessory to mark her place inside of a book that was probably two centuries old, she'd made a joke about him being two centuries old, but she didn't mind him between her pages, and now her hands were tied above her head, that silk ribbon tickling her arms as he kissed her hungrily, his hands creeping down her sides.

He managed to wiggle her out of her dress and the upper part of her under garments, and now he was running his fingers just under the top of her bloomers, grinning victoriously as he pulled his mouth away from hers, and she lifted her head a little, lips still parted, trying to bring him back.

"You're never going to finish your book at this rate." He chided, moving his weight to rest on his elbow to the side of her, his fingers spelling out words, or runes, or numbers, or who knows on her soft belly in slow strokes.

"I'm in no rush." She said, smiling, lifting one leg to stretch out and run down his thigh, which he caught with his free hand so that he could smooth his fingers up to grip her ass.

"Good, because you've become awful mouthy of late, and I intend to use this time to remedy that." He teased, and she sighed pleasantly as he kept her leg up and began to caress her through her garments, his slender finger just barely finding the spot between her leg that made her breathing shift.

"You've, unnhhh… always found a good use for my mouthhhh." Her eyes were closed, and she was beginning to turn to lean towards him, and as he touched her, so patiently through her silky layers, he nuzzled her breast and managed to take one beautiful nipple into his mouth, and now she was definitely rolling into him, her chest surrounding his face, and he couldn't help the silly whimper that escaped him, because Maker, if he could go at any time…

Below his fingers hadn't actually managed to rub anything crucial, so he was really just teasing her, enjoying how wet the area had become, and as he craned his neck to attempt to lure her other nipple into his mouth, he had to roll her back, and her legs fell open with one of her tender, breathless sighs, and he finally slid his hands past the cloth and found her mess of curls and followed the trail and parted her, and he pressed his erection against her leg, aching to just sink into her, everything was so beautifully wet.

He wasn't so lost in his own sensations that he couldn't hear her mumbling things above him, and he let her nipple go with a 'pop' to begin working down her body, leaving it glistening from his saliva, her breasts uneven now that her other nipple had dried.

He intended to lick her until she cried, but she wiggled so invitingly, and she was hissing at him to just take her, so he quickly sat up on his knees, removing the garment and just looking down at her, legs spread, chest rising and falling, her hair spread out and her hands tied above her head with a beautiful red ribbon that stood out against her skin. And he knew every freckle and beauty mark, and every scar and could even trace the veins in her slender wrists and ankles because he'd spent so much time dropping kisses and nibbles across her. And even the last time they'd done this she'd arched up into him, and lifted her hands to bury in his hair, and he'd discovered a beauty mark on her elbow that he'd missed, and he'd spent a week straight kissing that spot to make it up to her.

He was caressing her knees, keeping her open to his gaze, and he couldn't help but suck in his breath as she flexed her lower half, and he knew just how tight and wet everything about her was. And he wanted to leave her tied and in his tower, and fill her with children, and never let another man even think about her, and it was on this thought that he grabbed his cock, and positioned himself and with a guttural moan, sank into her, giving several short thrusts to make sure her wetness completely coated him, before he grabbed her back and pulled her towards him.

She was already moaning as he adjusted them, feeling full and like a ragdoll as he bid her throw her tied arms around his neck as he held her up, and she gasped in surprise when he moved up to his knees, grabbing her ass to begin pulling her up and down, and she bit into his neck, impressed that he could hold her up like this.

And sure he was panting under the strain of her weight, because Cedric wasn't exactly the strongest, or manliest of men, but Maker just the feel of her on him encouraged him to ride out every possessive thought he had inside of her. His thrusts were becoming erratic, and between them there was so much sweat and noise, and finally he felt himself getting there, so close, but all she'd done was pant and moan on him, he hadn't had a chance to rub her at all, so he allowed himself to slip out of her with a truly regretful sigh, and he dropped her on the bed, watching her bounce and complain as he got up to stretch his legs, leaving her there panting.

"Cedric-"

"Don't move. I have an idea."

He left her there, and she threw her head back, spitting out some of her hair that had caught in her mouth, her body reacting to a breeze that floated in from the open window that ghosted across her sweat covered stomach, and she lifted her hands to rest above her head again, glad for the air. He came back quickly enough, still hard, and she was licking her lips, admiring the length of him when he covered her eyes with something, and she gasped his name as he rolled her over onto her stomach.

"What is this?" She asked, trying to turn her head towards the sound of him, and she flinched as a window slammed shut, and several seconds later she heard the sound of a cork stopper pop out of a vial. The bed dipped behind her, and his hands were on her hips, pulling her back so that she was on her knees and elbows, and something thick was being poured down the center of her ass, and as it began to drip, his slender fingers were against her again, smoothing whatever the substance was against her lips before he gathered a good amount and smeared it up and inside of her.

And the whole time she felt more like a project than anything, like she was a potion he was meticulously focused on, and not someone he'd just been kissing and admiring twenty minutes ago.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" She asked, laughing but really altogether serious, and before he responded, she felt it, the heat, rolling from her belly button all the way to the tops of her thighs, and she let out the softest, 'Oh!', before she jolted as his fingers were suddenly on her breasts, and that same sticky substance was being worked into her nipples, and she tried to pull away, and he instantly pinched her breasts, which she cried out to.

"That hurts!" She barked, and he didn't seem to care, because he was no longer touching her, now sitting back against the bed, leaving her on display as he bit his lip and watched. And he surly hadn't intended for this afternoon to go this way, but there was something about being in control that made this especially delicious. She was turning her head, trying to listen for him, and when she poked a leg out to feel for him, he simply turned a little to the side to avoid the sweep of her leg, and she was now struggling with the ribbon, trying to find the knot with her teeth, and that was when he reached forward and gave her ass a smart slap, which she gasped and flinched away from.

"Leave it. Don't move."

"I don't like this." She moaned, and now he could see the sweat collecting on her skin, the goosebumps that stood out on her thighs and the way she trembled, and even from here he could see how wet she was becoming, her hips moving restlessly in tiny jerks, because she was aching to rub herself on something. The heat was sitting in her stomach, and she could feel EVERYTHING. She was beginning to adjust, to drop her stomach so she could sooth herself against the bed, but he moved too quickly, pressed up against her from behind, his cock between her legs, and she instantly moved down on him, rubbing her clit against him, trying to press harder, to get him to slide inside of her.

"This.. this is insane." She laughed, biting her lip, growing more frustrated by the second, and only when his hands started smoothing against her hips and back did she suddenly, desperately need for him to touch her breasts, but there was no point in saying anything, because he grabbed them with both hands as they swayed, and pinched hard at her nipples, and she cried out as if in pain, arching into his chest, feeling his mouth on her shoulder, his teeth leaving yet another mark on her skin.

He pulled her back up with him, pushing her elbows high so that her tied hands were behind his head, and it was at this angle that he managed to push in to her, having to push on her back some, but finally nestled he buried his face in her hair, his long nose touching her neck, taking in her smell.

"Oh, oh, ohhhh…" She was suddenly making so many noises, the heat from the substance, from his front pressed to her back, him buried so tightly into her, his fingers doing all those different things, and she didn't even know where to start focusing on, and once he started thrusting, she literally couldn't seem to focus on anything but making noise. He moved so quickly inside of her, pulling back and forth, switching from toying with her nipples to gently caressing the area around her clit, her little bud so swollen he was afraid he'd spill himself right there inside of her if he stroked her and she clenched around him any harder.

But all of this was only going to last so long, and it was as her cries were reaching a new pitch, her head thrown back, and her mouth open, and both of them so hot and slick, that he gently pressed his thumb across her clit, and she came undone instantly, crying out weakly, pulling at his neck and trying so hard to curl into herself, because everything that had been so hot, and wound so tight, had snapped and he rode her through her orgasm, hard, not stopping until he groaned and finished as well, though he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, his one hand braced against the wall to keep them from slamming into it.

And she was pushing back against him, wiggling, trying to keep the sensations going just a little bit longer, and he soothed the spots he'd bitten with his tongue and sloppy kisses up her neck, and he pulled out of her, sure her thighs were covered in his mess, and he gently removed her hands, and made sure to drop her on the bed, and he stopped, arm still braced against the wall, admiring her body from here.

She still had the blindfold on, and her tied hands were curled under her chin, as she panted, and now she was glistening from their combined fluids, and he pulled her by her legs until she was centered on the bed, and untied her hands by jerking at the red ribbon, leaving it against her skin, before crawling off the bed, smiling as he went to conjure them a bath so that the substance he'd smeared all over her wouldn't dry and cake on her beautiful body.

"Pfft. Two centuries old." He grumbled with a smile.


	15. Distance

**T.**

* * *

"Sofia, are you even listening?"Amber scolded, setting her teacup down, staring at her sister who was in turn staring intently at a butterfly just over her shoulder, and Sofia's eyes flitted back, and she smiled, tilting her head.

"I am. And I think the tiara with the pearls wouldn't stand out well enough with your new dress."

And Amber's lips pressed into a thin line as she lifted her cup back up. "Lucky guess." She sniped, and then she was back to chatting with Hildegard and another Princess Sofia wasn't too familiar with. And she supposed that was the point of this particular tea party, arranged by Amber, to get her back into the swing of things, to distance herself some from magic, to give her a break from the events that had occurred no more than a week ago. At least until the ball that had been arranged by the Three Good Fairies to honor the heroes that was arranged four days from then.

But it wasn't like Sofia was traumatized by anything, in fact she'd come out of the moment relatively unharmed, angry, but unharmed.

Faigon had gotten away with a piece of her memory, but they'd gotten back the souls of the villagers, which to her was a win. Whatever memory he'd taken, no one seemed able to tell her exactly what it was about, so obviously it hadn't meant that much. She assumed that it must have been something to do with the Royal Sorcerer, because he was the only person she couldn't remember, so Sofia assumed Faigon had been trying to severe her connection with magic, but she'd maintained her memory of spells and hand motions, and her hoard of magical ingredients, and the like, so maybe it had been something else, and while everyone had told her sadly that her and Mister Cedric had been such good friends, when she'd questioned him about it, he'd snarled at her that she'd been a shoddy apprentice, and that there wasn't much harm in her losing her memory of him.

But if they'd been good friends, maybe it wasn't too late to get it back. It was never too late to make a friend!

So she'd wrapped up her tea party with her friends quickly, and changing into a gown that didn't have grass stains along the skirt, and showed off her calves and her new flats, she'd made a basket lunch and carried it up the tower steps, frowning at how gloomy and cold it felt, and while she was a bit excited to see him, she was also nervous. Something in her stomach told her this was silly and to return to her room, and something even lower told her how dumb she was for not crawling up here sooner. She knocked timidly on the wooden door, hoping she wasn't interrupting any crucial work on the other side, and since there was no smashing or explosions, she let out a relieved sigh as the shuffling of feet brought him to the door.

And when it swung open she smiled, holding up the basket, ignoring the scruff on his neck of the bags under his eyes, or the strange, awed look he was giving her.

"What is it?" He growled, and she balked, because rarely was she spoken to this way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I was hoping we could talk?"

And his hand hit his face, dragging it down dramatically, like he'd been building a house of cards, and she'd come in and knocked it all down.

"Must we?" He groaned, and she crossed her arms, the basket resting in the crook of her hand.

"I should say so after that." And she lifted her chin and marched in, and he stood by the door, ready to hold it open for her when she was ready to leave.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He mumbled, and she'd made it to the center of the tower before deja vu hit, and she looked around, expecting, something, to suddenly sweep into her, and she held her breath for a moment, that tight feeling in her abdomen causing tingles to rise up her body, and she crossed her arms over her breasts to put pressure on them. And he must have seen the way she was biting her lip, looking so uncertain, because he pushed off from the door and started across the room, and she almost opened her arms to receive him before he brushed past to sit at his desk.

"I'm busy Princess. What is it you needed?"

"Oh, yes." She coughed and turned, and set the basket right on the page he was reading.

"I thought maybe you could take a break and we could have a picnic." And she smiled, tucking her skirt as she plopped down on a stool next to him.

"You know, everyone tells me we were so close before the whole battle with Faigon. Maybe you can tell me about some of our adventures?"

He pushed the basket away with one finger, barely looking up at her, and she fiercely resisted the urge to reach out and smooth her fingers along the shadow on his jaw, and she blushed because she had no idea where this wicked thought came from, and she scolded herself for reading romance books before bed.

"And what, would be the point in that?"

She crossed her arms, feeling rather at a loss on how to communicate with him.

"Cedric. I'm missing huge chunks of my history, and a fairy has stolen my memory of you, and I'm asking you, someone who was supposed to have been my friend, to come have lunch with me and maybe try to rekindle some history." And he looked up, his expression still sour, but she pressed on. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

And she was biting her lip, looking so confused and hurt, and he stood, sighing deeply, taking the basket and holding it with both hands, and he smiled sadly as he handed her the basket and motioned to the door.

"Because I have no interest in rekindling anything with you. It's a relief things turned out the way they did. Good day, Princess Sofia."

And she took the basket, looking down at it for a moment before returning his pitying looks with an anger he'd never seen before.

"Good day, Sorcerer." And she took her leave, making sure not to slam the door on her way out.

And Cedric slumped into his seat, and curled into the table, pressing his face to the surface, feeling rather numb and empty, but feeling like this was all for the best.


	16. A Little Closer

**T.**

* * *

And she was bent over the cauldron, not minding the smoke in her face or the way that some of the potion would bubble and burst, and the little droplets covered her shoulders and the neck of her gown, and her hands would move so confidently, throwing in the necessary ingredients, and whatever she was lacking she'd dance away for, and Cedric was pretty sure she was more witch than sorceress, and as she added the last bud of some dried plant, she cackled playfully, and he took that as his excuse to set his book down and make his way over to her, and it looked like it needed to simmer anyway, so he lowered the flame with a flick of his wand and carried her off, giggling, with one arm. And after tossing her onto his chair, he bent over her, her legs kicking wildly over the arm rest.

"I thought I'd instilled a strict no cackling policy in my tower." He said with a naughty lilt in his voice, and she was laughing so hard she was crying, and trying to wipe the green splatters from her cheeks.

"Oh no, I've broken a rule." And she bit her lip, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. "I suppose you'll have to punish me." She cooed, and he nodded, easily flipping her over so that she was sitting proper in his chair, and she closed her eyes and leaned back as he moved to kneel between her legs, his fingers pushing her heavy skirt up.

"Unnhhh. Isn't this more of a treat than a punishment, Royal Sorcerer?" She asked, breathless, lifting her bottom some so that he could push her skirts behind her hips and begin to play with the stockings that came up past her knees.

"Mmm, yes." He said, nipping the exposed delight of her thigh. "A treat for meee." He sang, and he paused as she gripped his chin, tilting his face up to meet hers, and she bent forward to kiss him tenderly, one hand holding his chin, the other smoothing through his hair.

"I love you so much." She said, sighing against his lips, and he was nodding, eagerly rising up to meet her mouth.

"I love you more." He said, and she rubbed the end of her nose against his. "I want you to marry me, Sofia."

And her mouth made a perfect, 'Oh', and then she was smiling, nodding, covering his face in little kisses and making contented sighs before pulling back to run her fingers over his cheeks.

"Mm, it's a shame this is only a dream, isn't it?" She asked sadly, and he nodded, still feeling love struck, before his eyes snapped open, and he rose up higher on his knees, and he was about to shout his denial-

"Oy, get up!" And he jerked awake, sitting up with a high pitched yell, a piece of parchment stuck to his face, probably from drool, but what was new for him? And looking around he was more than irritated to see that his work shop had been taken over, and looking at his pocket watch, he groaned, because there was still another couple hours before this stupid fairy ball, and did these women not understand privacy?

But already Ruby was prying the parchment from his face, and Lucinda was making herself comfortable on his spare stool. And he had to say he barely recognized the lot of them, they all looked fetching, when they weren't covered in imp blood and mirror glass.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Ruby asked, excited, her hair pinned up to show off her shoulders and the dark gold gown she'd chosen for the evening.

"Survive without setting anything on fire." Cedric answered honestly, and Lucinda scoffed from her stool.

"No, Cedric. You know what we mean. How are you going to apologize to Sofia?" And she tossed her navy hair over one shoulder, crossing her legs. "Because let me tell you, telling her she sucks at magic is not doing it."

Jade came forward then, scowling. "You told her she sucks at magic? Why?"

"Duh. He's trying to drive her away."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Ruby asked, looking hurt for her friend.

And Cedric couldn't take it, it was like listening to a lecture from the Three Good Fairies themselves, so he stood, wiping away anything else stuck to him and marching over to his water pitcher and basin to splash something cold on his face.

"None of this is really your concern. I'd be happy to see you all leave. Now. Thank you."

"Sofia is our concern." Jade said, leaning against his fireplace.

"Hence why you've all gone above and beyond to tell her what she's forgotten." He groaned sarcastically, water dripping from his chin and his long nose.

And the three girls simply rolled their eyes or ignored his snark.

"YOU should have told her by now. You're the memory that was taken." Jade said.

"You probably think this is all noble and shit anyway." Lucinda said, cutting to the point, and Cedric sent her a sardonic look.

"What do you know of how I think?" He bit back.

"We don't." Ruby said softly. "That's why we're trying to figure this out."

"You would have done anything to save Sofia from Faigon. Why aren't you fighting for her now?"

Cedric set down the towel he was using, sighing, because although they were right, he had his reasons, reasons he'd thought long and hard on.

"It's not that I'm not fighting for her, I'm choosing to let her go. Before Sofia lost her memory she wasn't even able to say she loved me. Everything was physical, and hidden away. I just don't want to do all that again." And he sighed, loosening his tie and staring at it as he held it flat in his hands. "This is Sofia's chance to experience romance and adventure the right way. She doesn't have ten years of idolizing me in the way of meeting someone who could truly be her soul mate. I'd be selfish to ruin all that again."

The room grew quiet.

"And now you don't have someone worshiping the ground you walk on. Now you have to believe in yourself. I'd say the playing field is even again." Jade said softly, and Cedric shook his head, sure that he couldn't be dissuaded this time.

"No, no. This time I am pulling back. Let Sofia be young."

"Don't be scared of some competition, old man." Lucinda scoffed.

And they all looked at her, Cedric's glare more powerful than the others.

"You can beat Hugo. He's got nothing on you."

"Lucinda-" He started, but she was on her feet, hands waving around.

"No, I'm serious. You're a man, and he's a boy. You could magic his ass into the ground without raising a wand. Hugo's gonna burn out fast, trust me. She's already getting tired of his antics. You just have to be patient. Throw your bait and let 'er bite."

And Ruby giggled, drawing Cedric's attention.

"She's right. He keeps sending her rubies and furs. The man sent her FURS."

Jade laughed too, and now that all of them were chuckling at Hugo, Cedric couldn't help but feel... better.

"Plus, she's drawn to you. Keeps complaining about you at lunches and market. That part we could do without."

And Cedric shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Don't be a coward." Lucinda said, but her voice was soft, almost encouraging. "You have a whole 'nother chance to make her fall in love with you. And if it doesn't work, no harm done. Then you know you can move on."

And he nodded, if only to appease them, not quite sure if he was going to go through with anything, or step on any toes to get there. Because fading off and wallowing was something he was good at, a bit of a fall back for him, but he'd done crazy things for Sofia before. Crazier than putting his heart on the line. So he simply nodded, and his odd band of cheer leaders informed him he smelled like seven days worth of boiling slugs and to get ready, and Lucinda told him to dress like a damn Prince tonight, and made sure to take off with his robe and tie before leaving.

* * *

She felt lovely, wearing the royal blue gown that had been specially made for the occasion. Because it was covered in ruffles and pinches of fabric, and in those pinches were pearls and bows, and they matched the line of bows that traveled up her back, and even her hair had been swept into a regal updo, and in the front was a small tiara with sapphires, but in the back was another perfect row of pearl pins and blue bows, and she'd even had Baileywick check it for her so that before entering the immaculately decorated ball room, she knew she'd look perfect.

Because tonight she was battling a serious case of the butterflies, because this was going to be the first time she'd be seen with Hugo after agreeing that he could court her, and she wanted to look more like a woman, and leaving behind the lavender and the dark Apprentice work smocks seemed to be the way to go. She was standing before the massive curtain that would part when she made her entrance, looking out over the ball room, the gathering quite a bit larger than normal. The ball was more than just a royal affair, it was a public event, so everyone had been invited, and she turned away from the scene, touching her cheeks, checking the hall again for Hugo, who was nowhere to be seen.

And when Cedric came around the corner, she gasped, before her looked crumbled into disappointment, and not at the sight of him, no he actually looked.. dashing, but because she knew that if Cedric had arrived that there was no chance Hugo would make it in time.

He was wearing a dark purple tail coat with a gold and white cravat and waistcoat that matched his pants and gloves perfectly, and even his black boots were shined, and his hair smoothed back, and truthfully, Cedric looked the part of a Prince, and as he approached, he gave her a courteous bow, and she returned it with an impatient curtsy.

"Princess Sofia." He grumbled, and she simply rolled her eyes with a groan, past the point of trying to be polite to him.

"Cedric."

And now it was his turn to be cross.

"No reason to be rude."

And she turned to him, her dress swaying with her motions.

"Oh, stuff it."

And for a second he leveled her with a dark look that she met with a glare of her own.

"I've never seen someone give me more fuel for not wanting to be their friend. Not everything can go your way, Sofia."

And she gaped at him, turning red and preparing to stomp off before Baileywick was there, ushering the two of them together, 'tsking' when Sofia physically snapped her arm away to avoid touching Cedric, but soon her hand was in the crook of his arm, and her free hand was holding a blue fan, and Baileywick was grumbling that the two of them together was better than alone, and the curtains opened as trumpets played.

"Princess Sofia, and her escort, Cedric, the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia."

From behind her fan she was feeling particularly venomous, because she'd wanted Hugo, not this mess of a magician, and hissed, "Aren't you lucky to have a Princess on you for once?"

And she'd meant on his arm, and he knew that, but he had to bite his tongue, hard, because he wanted to mention she'd been on him plenty, and he could play connect the dots with her beauty marks if she needed proof.

But instead he maintained his smile, because the whole ball room was watching them, applauding softly for the couple who were part of the reason for the visit from the Three Good Fairies in the first place, the Hero and one of the Heroines of Ramblingham.

"Not particularly. I'd say Hugo is the lucky one, depending on which scullery maid he's on top of right now."

And she gasped, and while turning to him on the stairs she struck out her foot, catching his boot, but he caught himself on the rail as he lurched forward, and it was Sofia that went down amidst all the gasps, and Cedric dove for her, wrapping around her upper half and once they landed he was on his back, head slamming into the ground, and her shoulder met with his nose, and her face met with the bottom most step, and soon they were covered in her skirts, the many layers drifting to reveal her adorable silk bloomers and a shocking glimpse of her exposed thighs that a maid quickly tried to cover.

And in all the chaos, there was chuckling, then cursing, and Cedric was standing, picking her up, and both of them were cradling bloody noses and fixing clothing, and Baileywick quickly ushered them from the ball room, and Cedric simply grabbed her hand, ignoring the steward and insisting he'd fix everything, leaving the attendants at a loss.

* * *

"I didn't mean to trip you." She said, again, for the fifteenth time, and he was smearing something on her nose, and it made her tear up, smearing her mascara even more, but it was knitting everything back into place and Cedric shook his head, the mixture already on his face.

"I shouldn't have spoken to you that way." He mumbled, because they were so close, and he finally pulled back, wiping the excess mixture off on the lip of the jar he'd dug it out of.

"I shouldn't have started it." She shrugged, sitting back, lifting her hand to rub at her shoulder, and they both had gone from looking splendid to looking like utter wrecks and she sighed, because this wasn't how this evening was supposed to go. And his remark about Hugo hadn't been forgotten so easily, and it had already been sitting in the back of her mind, and she closed her eyes, trying not to imagine anything in too much detail.

They'd only just started their courtship, nothing was concrete, and her parents didn't care one way or another if she married now or never- her father had already warned her that fidelity was key to a good marriage, from both sides. She'd taken it as a hint that she was some blossom and deserved the utmost respect, insert fatherly talk about feelings.

"I really must apologize for what I said... about Hugo." Cedric said, as if reading her mind, and he was back on his stool, so close to her, and she opened her eyes, unsure how to read him. Because he looked sorry for what he said, but at the same time it seemed like he was trying to read her reaction, and she smiled, trying not to look bothered.

"I can't control him." It sounded like an excuse, but she was already burnt out on Hugo, despite their planned trip up into the mountains later that week. She knew he was planning on proposing, and she hadn't quite decided what her answer was going to be, but this evening hadn't done anything in his favor.

"You deserve someone who is going to respect you... to want to spend time with you." Cedric said in all seriousness, and she bristled, sitting up, suddenly remembering where she was and who she was with.

"Oh, like you do?" And he turned away, looking at the ground.

"Sofia, I have my reasons."

"Well it's funny that you'll give me relationship advice when you want nothing to do with me... I need to get back."

And she was turning to leave, and he was up in two quick strides, and he didn't say anything just grabbed her hand and pulled her back, and she jumped a little, because the feeling that traveled across her finger tips was pure electricity, and it made the scar along her chest tingle and it made something even deeper spark, and her other hand rose to press against her collar bones, hoping to calm whatever it was that made her feel like she was out in a thunderstorm.

Looking up at him, she wondered if he'd felt it too, but instead he whispered, "Damn..." And dropped her hand, pulling out his wand.

And he spun it above her, whispering some spell, and her dress mended, and along with it his suit, and when she turned around she thought she heard him make another sound, but when she looked over her shoulder he was looking away, and she shrugged before heading to the door.

"Sofia?"

And she turned with a sigh. "Yes, Cedric?"

"...Will you join me for a picnic in the gardens tomorrow for lunch?" And while his face didn't relay any emotion, she was sure hers did, and she didn't try to hide her smile.

"I would love that." And then they were heading back down the tower, then the grand stairs to return to the ball, this time walking a foot or so apart, earning good-natured chuckles from the guests in the ball room, and Cedric and Sofia got to listen all evening to jokes about the Princesses heart printed bloomers.


	17. Fortune's Day

**T.** (Break from current story.. thing. Whatever it is I'm doing. xD Happy St. Patty's Day!)

* * *

Twice now he'd gotten her on the back of the arm, once while she'd been in the kitchens, and once in the hall, and now she was tucked against the wall behind a pillar, listening to him make his way down the hall, and she knew he was occupied, because she'd specifically asked the cooks to make roast beef today- and the Royal Sorcerer loved roast beef sandwiches. So he had no way to defend himself as she sprang out and pinched him, hard, right on the back of the neck, and he curled into her hand in pain, dropping his sandwich, his fingers smearing mustard all over her as he pinched her back.

And soon the two of them were a writhing mess of mustard and pinch marks, and Baileywick came around the corner right as Cedric was sitting on top of her, and he looked aghast for a moment before realizing what they were doing.

"Cedric! Princess Sofia!" He scolded, and while Cedric scrambled back, Sofia was quick to her feet, pinching him on his side through his robes, and as he hollered, she ducked and ran away, ignoring the stewards scolding.

"What has gotten into you two?"

And Cedric was whining about it being Fortune's Day, and for a second he eyed the Steward, who was wearing a green pin today, and Cedric narrowed his eyes, considering the steward lucky. But when it came to Sofia it didn't matter, because he was wearing a pair of green fingerless gloves today, and her whole gown was green, but that didn't stop the two from attacking one another all day.

* * *

"I know you're in here. Truce?" Cedric called out, fingers at the ready, the Sorcerer stalking through his tower as he waited for her to make her appearance.

"What took you so long, Sorcerer?" She purred from the darkness, and he summoned his wand.

"Sofia. Enough. You've already made me drop my sandwich-" He started to whine, but in a flash she was on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and tackling him so that they both tumbled to the floor.

"Oh, my back..." He grumbled, and she sat up, licking her lips like a cat who had caught her prey.

"You're fine. I owe you this!" And instead of pinching him, she ducked her pretty head and nipped at his neck, eliciting an intense groan as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are we replacing pinches for bite marks?" He said through gritted teeth, sitting up slowly, taking her earlobe between his teeth, and suddenly they were both growling playfully, rolling, and she was back to pinching, and he was still biting, and soon they were both covered in marks, lying next to one another, laughing because they'd been stalking one another all day.

"I'm sorry about your sandwich." She said, smiling, rubbing her neck.

"No you're not." He remarked, chuckling, and she shrugged, poking out her lip.

"You're right. Want to go get a fresh one from the kitchens? I'll share with you."

"Promise you aren't going to eat all the meat from my half?"

"... I make no such promises."

"I suppose it's still better than getting yelled at for smearing mustard in the halls."

And they both slowly got to their feet, smiling, Cedric holding the door for her to go through first as she pinched his rump and ran from him, giggling down the stairs.


	18. One Wish

**T.**

* * *

They had pulled Sofia away, away from the prying eyes of the other nobles, away from the gaze's of her parents, and of Cedric and her friends, and thankfully the music was still playing so there was something for people to focus on other than what was happening in this room. And the space they were moving into now was a smaller dance hall, the one that her family used for private affairs, when only a handful of people were asked over to the palace. And Baileywick was hurrying around the room along with two other servants, lighting candles so that the Good Fairies and Sofia would have enough light, then he passed close by her, to bend and squeeze her hand before the servants all quit the room, leaving them to their business.

Flora, smoothing her hands down her pink gown, was the first to speak.

"We must first commend you for showing such bravery at the attack on Ramblingham, Princess Sofia. Going up against a dark fairy, with such limited knowledge in magic, is surely nothing short of impressive."

And Sofia blushed, but her smile was thankful.

"I just did what felt right at the time. I wouldn't have made it without my friends."

Jade, Lucinda, Ruby and even Cedric had already been honored, but their blessings had been public, already decided upon by the fairies. It was only Princess Sofia that they had wanted to speak with in private, and she knew it had to do with the magic that was now in her blood, because they would down play it until the time was right, and lately she'd been so out of sorts she hadn't had time to even focus on her new abilities.

And now Fauna was smiling, inching forward to take Sofia's hand, because she'd spent more time teaching the young woman than any of the others, and she didn't feel the need to hide or minimize her pride.

"You saved so many lives with your actions. You ran towards the fight when you could have run away. That is indeed, true bravery, Princess."

"Thank you." Sofia said again, softly, and she was trying to remain still and calm, because while she knew these women casually as a child, now as a grown woman her interactions with them had significantly shrunk, and to have a private moment of their time like this was rare. And it was Merryweather who was watching her the closest, because despite being the youngest of the three, her outspoken nature had taught her a lot in the passing decades, and now, looking at the somber Princess, who stood with her hands folded calmly against her stomach, the blue fairy was reminded greatly of Princess Aurora. But she waited for Flora to lead the charge.

"Princess Sofia, we are here to offer you one gift. One gift to thank you for the sacrifice that you've made." And Flora reached up, gesturing to her chest where the scar stretched between her collar bones. And Sofia closed her eyes, nodding.

"I do have one wish. I would like my memory back." And then she let out a shuddering breath, her eyes remaining closed for a moment before opening them, and just like she'd predicted, the fairies looked regretful.

"You know we have no way of getting your memory back from Faigon. And now, it's too late." Flora said firmly, and she produced a red cloth from her pocket, handing it to Sofia who wiped at her cheeks, not realizing that she'd begun crying.

"How is it too late? If I get it back-" Her lips trembled, and Fauna squeezed her hand, her wrinkled fingers smoothing over the Princess's knuckles.

"There isn't a place for it anymore." Flora insisted. "What Faigon took was more than just a memory, it was a 'spark'. And during the course of our lives, we only get so many 'sparks'. When Faigon took yours, it left a space for another."

And then Merryweather was smiling, a reserved smile but a smile none the less, almost shaking with her contained excitement.

"It seems whatever he took has been replaced. We can't sense anything missing anymore, Princess."

And Sofia just looked at them, perplexed, one hand dabbing at her cheeks, the red cloth blackened from the make up she'd painstakingly applied earlier in the evening, the other hand still holding Mistress Fauna's hand, reminding her to relax and to breath, because from what she was hearing, there was nothing she could do to get back her memories of Cedric, which now was a blessing and a curse. Because it meant she'd never remember their history, their beginning, and whatever they'd overcome over the last decade together was now something he could keep from her and look back on while she never could.

But it meant that there was way more to them than she thought, way more than others knew, and if Cedric was the memory, the spark, that was taken, and that spot was already filled up, then maybe he'd already relit something.

"Then I wish that this could never happen again. I want to be protected from fairy magic." Sofia said, looking up, and Fauna released her hand, and the Three Fairies fell back into a line, Flora smiling as she lifted her wand, the air already shimmering with magic.

"So be it, child. We'll make it so your memories, your heart, everything- will be safe, should anyone try to take from you using magic again."

And biting her lip, Sofia nodded, before throwing up her hand, stopping Flora mid wand wave.

"Wait! One more thing."

And she added one more stipulation to her wish, and while Merryweather made light of it, saying that her last addition didn't need to be included, now being a rule of magic, they added it into the spell, just to be safe.

And then they cleaned her up, giving her a fresh new appearance, and Fauna cast another spell, this one to ease her feelings for the night before they sent her out, announcing grandly that Princess Sofia had received her first Fairy blessing. Then the fairies withdrew, back into the privacy of the royal family's ballroom, discussing animatedly amongst themselves how much fairy magic the Princess still had coursing in her body.

And while Fauna was optimistic, Merryweather was worried, knowing that while there was no dark or light magic, it was all in how you cast it, that Sofia had great potential to take up for either side. And Flora agreed, nodding, and together they came to a consensus to allot the Princess time to recover before they tried to secure her place on the side of good.


	19. A Breath Apart

**T.**

* * *

She'd been on her way to the Sorcerer's tower, a basket in the crook of her arm, and she was feeling particularly annoyed today, because she'd been greeted that morning not with a delicious breakfast and peace and quiet- no, she'd been attacked by a barrage of apology gifts from Hugo, and the last thing she wanted was to think of him when she was off spending time with Cedric.

But her father had been there, playing 'Happy Courtship Overseer' with Baileywick, and now she was traipsing around in a bold red and green flower gown, the neckline low and studded with emeralds and rubies, and her hair was clasped up with heavy comb with a small black veil, and she felt sweaty and ridiculous, and she was dreading the climb up the stairs for lunch. And while the gifts had all been just as gaudy and random, Hugo's letter to her had made sense, and it had simply said he was sorry to have caused her any embarrassment, and something about dealing with an emergency, and while it wasn't romantic and heartfelt, she was rather glad to see that Hugo's interest in her was waning, much like her interest in him. Sofia meant it when she said she couldn't control Hugo.

While he would never love her, and she would never love him, should things go the route of having to have someone, she knew Hugo could be counted on as her back up. But...

She'd come to two conclusions late in the night, after dealing with fairies and sparks, and all the intense inner dealings with Cedric- Hugo was out of the picture, backup or not; she would finish her social obligations to him and break off their courtship after their weekend in the mountains.

And then she was going to seduce the Sorcerer. Because while he may fight whatever it was they had, she was going to dig it up, mend it, and make him see that he was her spark. She couldn't explain it, but her heart was reaching for something, and she didn't know what it was, and if Sofia was anything, it was determined. And she was determined to prove it was Cedric that she was calling out for.

Now, as she rounded the rose garden, trying to cut across the path that was lined by tall trees, because she knew the shade would offer her some reprieve from the heat, she was met with the sound of a minstrel playing, and she ducked behind a hedge, yanking at her ridiculous skirts to hide with her, afraid that the music was another apology from Hugo. But the song was irregular, broken up by pauses, and giggling, and eventually she tried to sneak around, but only managed to create a hole in the bush she was behind, and she immediately regretted it, because she'd managed to spy on a private moment, and she quickly pulled her skirt free, because she wasn't going to walk all the way back around, but she didn't want to interrupt either.

She started whistling, loudly, as if to herself, so that when she cleared the hedge, only a couple twigs and leaves sticking to her gown, Amber had plenty of time to collect herself and hide behind her fan, and whoever the minstrel was had plenty of time to rush over to the stone bench next to the gazebo they'd been in to begin picking at his lute. And Sofia didn't even stop, not to tell them they were both smudged with lipstick, or to tell Amber the button on the front of her dress was undone. Instead she perked up, pretending to be surprised, and waved.

"Hi Amber!" And she waved to the minstrel who bowed.

"Oh, hello Sofia." Amber said, trying not to blush, and Sofia tried to look rushed.

"I'm sorry I can't stop to chat. Cedric and I are having lunch, and I'm late."

"Oh." Amber said, and she sounded relieved. "Well, I'm surprised you two are talking again. I thought you'd had a falling out."

And Sofia shrugged, her awful dress dragging on the stones.

"I guess we're trying to figure it out. Enjoy your day!"

And it had all felt so fake, but it had also been so awkward that she picked up her pace and made it to the side door that would lead her up the Sorcerer's tower in no time, and as she huffed and lugged her basket up the stairs, she decided to simply tuck that secret away for later use.

* * *

"Yes, yes, come in." He growled, looking up from his parchment, and seeing it was her he looked back down.

"Since when do you knock?" He asked distractedly, and she was surprised, closing the door behind her.

"I.. don't know. I thought that's what visitors do?"

And he was about to make a comment, about how she'd stopped knocking when she'd started spending the night, but then he groaned and ran his ink hands across his face and sighed, because of course she wouldn't remember that. And she was over at his table, his comments seemingly forgotten, setting the basket down, leaning over to see what he was working on, and as he turned to address her he was greeted with the perfect view of her chest, and he tried to shoo his lecherous thoughts by tilting back away from them.

"What in Enchancia are you wearing?" And he balked and motioned with both hands at the bottom of her skirts. "You're tracking muck and leaves in here, Sofia!" He whined, and she rolled her eyes, stepping back, and with a wave of her hand, the bottom mended and the foliage disappeared, and he stared at her in awe for a moment, watching her fingertips glow green.

"What did you just do?"

And she looked up, blushing. "I've been practicing, just with little things. If I don't..." And she paused, shrugging, not wanting to tell him that sometimes the built up hurt, because she knew some sort of counsel was coming from the Good Fairies soon, and she'd tell them then about her casual use. But Cedric only nodded, sort of understanding how she felt, because magic was funny like that, but he instantly assumed the Fairies already knew and tried not to make a bigger deal about it all.

"And the dress was a gift from Hugo." She said, her fingers touching the heavy neckline, and Cedric turned back to his parchment, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, Prince Hugo, apologizing again for leaving you-"

"Isn't it awful?" And she giggled, twirling, the fabric barely moving from the weight. "I can't wait to never wear it again." And it was her laugh that made him smile, his face hidden, because he was glad she hated it as much as he did.

"Are you almost done? I've earned this lunch." She grumbled in a whiny tone, and he turned to glare at her, swishing his quill.

"Don't rush me, girl."

And she fisted her hands and propped them on her hips. "Lunch was your idea, _Master Cedric_."

And he shivered, having to close his eyes, because he could clearly remember the last time she'd called him that, and that last time her dress had most certainly ended up on the floor, and he was starting to regret asking her for lunch, because if today was just going to be a constant reminder of all the times they'd been intimate, he didn't know if he'd make it through lunch without slipping up.

"Please carry the basket, I have to manage this dress." She finally said, and she was heading towards the door, and he was standing, brushing his other quills aside and grabbing the parchment he'd need for the day, and he was still waving his wand over it to dry as they headed out the door, and he only had to turn back once with a stumble to grab the basket.

* * *

"I like this spot." She purred, hauling herself up onto a low hanging branch, allowing her feet to dangle as she kicked off her shoes, and Cedric waved his wand to lay out the blanket and their lunch before taking up a spot in the shade.

"Yes, we've come here a lot." He said with a happy smile, selecting his words carefully, and this made her smile and perk up.

"We have?"

And Cedric nodded, because this was safe ground, so he told her of the many times she'd drag him out here for 'sunshine' and 'food', and how before her he was rail thin and rather pale, and she laughed, remarking that he was still rather pale. And he ignored her and told her about how they'd point out shapes in the clouds, and how she'd always see bunny rabbits and other such nonsense, and how he'd always see ogres and cauldrons, and one of them nearly always ended up taking a nap while the other crawled around to pluck up some ingredients for brewing.

And now she was recounting a story from Royal Prep, one he'd never actually heard, about James adding too much magical plant food to a Sleeping Sage, and the entire class had napped away an entire day of lessons, and while she talked she'd idly kicked her foot, and at one point it had touched his shoulder, and he'd resisted the urge to grab her and kiss up her ankle.

And the conversation looped back around, and she was tugging at her dress.

"Why don't you just change?" Cedric asked, scowling at her. "It's not like Prince Arrogance is here to see you peacocking around in that monster of a dress."

And this time she purposefully nudged him and he couldn't help but catch her foot, and even through her stocking they both received tingles, so he let her go.

"Because. Dad wants me to wear it. As a sign of good faith in our courtship."

Cedric was tempted to tell her to strip it off and just relax in nothing next to him for awhile, that he wouldn't mind. And then he sadly thought that he hadn't seen her without all of the pomp and poof, just her as his Sofia, in so long it was maddening.

"The man is a buffoon. An arrogant buffoon." He ground out.

"Pardon?" She said, offended.

And Cedric waved his hands, his eyebrows shooting up in panic.

"No! No! Not your father. Hugo. The man has no respect for you. Do you even like his gifts?"

"Oh stop it, Cedric. He's trying to send me things he thinks I'll like. And I don't appreciate you bashing my future husband." And she didn't mean the last part, but a small part of her delighted in the jealousy that suddenly overtook the Sorcerer's features.

"He'll be lucky to get that far..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't see him ever really getting to know you. He'll always treat you like you're some competition." And he was waving his hands, getting flustered, trying to make his point. "You like butterflies, and puzzles, and sweet, ALIVE little animals, and riding pegasus, and reading, and your interest in magic..."

And she was staring at him intently, her hand pressed over her heart, and Cedric was awed at how flattered she looked with a blush on her cheeks, and he realized then he'd said more than he'd meant to, and looked away with a bitter sigh. "I just wonder at what you're thinking."

And he sufficiently killed her hopeful look, because she pulled back, looking down at her lap and shrugging.

"Why can't we just have one nice day?" She asked, sighing, sliding off the tree, part of her pooling into his lap before she flopped to the side of him, her legs brushing his knees, the rest of her held up by her hands behind her. And he was surprised by how comfortable she was with him already. Maybe it was just their nature.

"I don't know."

"You and I just started speaking again. So let's... refrain from commenting on one another's romantic endeavors until we know more about each other." And she grabbed a plate of honey biscuits and edged them closer to his hands, and he took one, mumbling something about loving honey biscuits. And she did her best to remain positive, part of her hoping that he'd see keeping their history from her hurt as much as her keeping him just out of her current affairs. But she knew soon it all wouldn't matter, that she just had to be patient with him.

And she worked hard to bring him back, to crack another joke and tell another story she didn't think he'd ever heard, about her and Jade and Ruby building tree forts and Ruby breaking her leg, and eventually he got her to lay back with him, though they were almost two feet apart, and when she'd point out a cupcake, he'd point out a poisoned apple, and she'd giggle while he closed his eyes and absorbed the sound, secretly plotting how to get rid of a Prince without getting blood on his favorite robe.


	20. First, Snippets

_A bunch of snippets that didn't make it into other chapters, or that didn't have any more to them. :D_

 _These are a mix of smutty and non-smutty, so general rating is **M.**_

* * *

"Stop that." Cedric snapped, looking at her in her inky black gown, the moons and stars shining brightly on it. "How much wine have you had?"

And Lucinda shrugged, causing the goblet in her hand to spill behind her, and they all heard an angered cat hiss from the bushes below.

"And this is mine now." Ruby said, taking the cup and allowing her friend to lean forward to molest her face, the witch murmuring something about her beautiful chocolate skin, and how they should all marry chocolatiers.

* * *

She had grabbed his hand, and was leading him up into the tower, and it was so dark she couldn't help but be excited, and before the door was even closed she was in his arms, their mouths pressed together, her hands sliding up to grip his hair. And he was pushing her backwards, knowing exactly where he wanted to take her, right on the work table, and he didn't care for any of the junk on the surface as he swept his arm across it and it all went tumbling to the floor.

"Magic is a waste of time." He growled, picking her up and setting her on the table, and he was between her legs, loosening her gown to reveal her breasts and her pretty pink nipples, and sliding her skirts up to her hips to reveal her pretty little privates.

"I want you in my castle, full of my babies." He growled, and she was nodding, agreeing with everything, because she wanted nothing more than to give him as many sons as her perfect body could handle.

"You'll never have to cast a spell again, or fix a spell for some bloody fool." He was kissing her again, bringing forth a soft little moan, and really she wasn't doing much, just sitting there, allowing him to grope and undress her, and she seemed to like it because she was all smiles and sweet sighs.

"You need someone to show you your place." He continued, and she nodded, biting her lip, closing her eyes as he scooted her to the edge of the table and entered her, and she gasped, the feel of him so much better than she'd ever had before.

"You're so… big." She said, and he chuckled, pulling on her hair to expose her neck, which he bit into, causing her to tear up from the sharpness of it.

"Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours."

"Again."

"Oh, goodness, I'm yours."

"Say my name, Sofia."

"Ohh, Hugo." She breathed.

It was then that Cedric entered the tower, dropping the book in his hand, and from over Hugo's shoulder Sofia's eyes would lock onto his.

And then he'd be sitting up, panting, covered in sweat and panic, and curling into his blankets, trying to shake the still vivid images from his mind, and he'd turn to look at her side of the bed, and slam his fist into the wall because he'd forgotten she wasn't there. Again. And then he'd whimper and whine because hitting a stone wall wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, so he'd lie there and complain because the poor man now just hurt all over.

* * *

"Lucinda, wait!" Sofia cried, jumping up from her grassy bed, just as uneasy on her feet as the others, and her hand was out stretched but she didn't catch the witch in time, who dove from the cliff and who barely caught herself on her broom, and she took off through the air, whooping and laughing, and Sofia stood near the edge, swaying, ignoring Elfonso who was smoking and choking, and laughing on the grass behind her, Lucinda's gown crushed beneath him.

"At least she wore bloomers today." Sofia muttered.

* * *

"Just a minute, Princess." He insisted, flipping through his book, excited to find something, and she humored him, clasping her hands behind her back, slowly walking, examining his things. She had the most delightful sense of deja vu when she found a particularly large book resting on the table by the door, and flipping it open she caressed the red ribbon inside.

"This one any good?" And as Cedric turned around he stuttered and sputtered, and slammed the book shut as he took it from her, shooing her from his tower and telling her to leave him and his things alone.

* * *

The last echoes of her cries drifted out the window as she fell back, and she was breathing hard, her body covered in sweat and pink lipstick marks, and she had to unclench her hands from the sheets in order to smooth her short hair back and out of her face. When she looked down, all she saw was a beautiful, round rump in the air, that became a pile of luxurious blonde hair that covered the majority of her waist and thighs. When Joy lifted her head, though, her chin was glistening, and her lips were swollen, and she wore the most amazing smile Jade had ever seen.

"I... I need a break." Jade confessed, nodding, lowering her hands, brushing Joy's hair aside, and the blonde giggled, so sweetly, like Jade was ridiculous, and she leaned into Jade's left leg, the angle revealing all of her curves and keeping Jade's legs a part. Using her whole arm she swept her hair aside more successfully, and she laughed again as she slid two fingers back into Jade, who closed her eyes and hissed from the sharp sensations that twisted up her body.

"Don't be silly! I haven't even started..." And she dipped her head, and Jade groaned, responding immediately, but she was sure that the blonde had already said that... two hours ago.

* * *

"Don't be mad." Sofia said, her hands behind her back, and Cedric was immediately on alert. So he only nodded, and when she pulled the egg from behind her he grabbed the nearest item, which happened to be a book, and he hid his face and screamed like a girl. And she waited, patiently, pulling the egg between her breast because that's where she felt it would be safest. When he set the book down he stood and took a step towards her.

"Where'd you even find that!?"

"... I was ingredient hunting with Lucinda. She ate the other three. But now this one is moving around."

Cedric shook his head.

"Give it to me."

"No." She said, curling her arms around it, and he physically convulsed.

"You're going to get us all killed. Me especially, because now I must return it."

"But I love it." She admitted, looking down, and his gaze followed, and he noticed how it was nestled so close to her breasts, and she was slowly rubbing it, and he could see the heat starting in her gaze.

"It's doing it already."

"Let it. It loves me."

"Sofia."

"Noooo." She wailed, and he stomped forward, using a rare show of force and pulling her arms apart to take the incubus egg from her. And she moaned when he grabbed her wrist, and he blushed, having to remember himself. The egg went into a trunk, which he hovered in the air with magic, and he barely had the strength to resist when she bit her lip and edge forward, her finger tips touching his chest.

"I'll earn it back." She said, and he admired his own will power as he turned and headed for the door.

"Stay here, Sofia."

"I'll do butt stuff!"

And when he looked back she had dramatically thrown herself to the floor, but her face only registered embarrassment and pure shock, and they were both blushing so darkly from her outrageous statement that after a moment even she was quickly waving her hands to send him away.


	21. Within Arm's Reach

**M.**

* * *

She placed a green marker in her spot and closed the book, setting it on top of her clothing inside of her sturdiest trunk, because even though she wanted to read it during her ride up to the Kingdom of Itharian, the last thing she wanted was for it to get ruined some how, landing her in a bad place with the Royal Sorcerer. As she clicked the lid shut, one of the maids came around to her side, stuffing more things into another trunk, Sofia could only guess what it all was, and she made her way over to her desk to double check that everything was put away before she left.

Quills, eggs, powders, cuttings, everything had its place and she was irked to see how low her stock had become, and she bent and grabbed a quill to add something else to the piece of parchment she'd left out, a long list of things she needed more of. There was no reason while she was up in the mountains she couldn't keep an eye out for some things. And she groaned when she noticed the little scribble she'd left for herself at the bottom, because it clearly instructed her to make a visit to his tower, and she knew he was going to be grumpy today of all days, but she alerted the maids anyway and started off for his end of the castle.

She looked darling today in a white riding dress with large lapels and buttons that ran the length of her, and she kept her hair free from any pins or tiaras, allowing it to curl around her shoulders, and while she knew it would be a generally approved of look, she still couldn't help but run one hand down her side nervously as she climbed his tower. At his door, she knocked, and she groaned when she heard an explosion followed by a string of angry words. And she let her head roll back, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath and summoned all of her patience before he flung open the door.

And he reacted exactly as she thought he would, opening the door, registering it was her, all fiery fury gone, now just diminished and smoldering anger.

"Oh. What do you want?"

And she gave him a sweet smile.

"Good morning to you as well." She replied, stepping into his work room, noticing the glimmer of magic was still in the air. She was happy to see that he'd thrown open the windows, letting out the musk and letting in sunshine and fresh air. And when she turned she noticed how tired he looked, how.. worn down he was. She wanted to press her hand to his cheek, run her fingers into his hair, give him a hug, something to drive away the look in his eyes.

"I thought you'd have left with your Prince by now."

She sighed. There it was.

"No, not yet. The carriage doesn't come for another half an hour."

He crossed his arms, still leaning against the open door, clearly ready for her to pass right back through it.

"You must be so excited." He said sarcastically, and she was growing irritated with his attitude.

"I am, actually. It'll be nice to get away from the castle for awhile." And she tried to sound pleasant, tried not to be too impatient with him. Because while she saw this weekend as a way to wrap up some loose ends with Hugo, Cedric saw her wrapped up in a totally different manner, and it picked at him. Irked him. Made his skin itch.

He brushed past her back to his cauldron, taking in its energy, glad it was out and there, something to keep him from looking at her stunning face, and it gave him a feeling of shadow and power as he waved his arm over it, swirling the smoke up and away from him.

This was stupid. He should tell her, everything. Tell her all about their past and where they'd ended up together the last couple months. Tell her how much he needed her, wanted her, loved her. He should tell her Hugo doesn't get to have her, that she's already taken, and for a minute, he turned, ready to claim her. He was going to throw her over his shoulder, drag her kicking and screaming into his bed, pop every button on that dress, and do things to her that would turn her friends ears pink at tea. There'd be no more talk of Hugo, talk of being courted, talk of having his very existence taken from her memory.

He'd fix it all.

But she was standing there, her list in her hand, watching him eagerly move around, because she was waiting for him to ask her what she needed, why she was up there. Or maybe she was just watching him, taking him in, and he didn't want to think he saw pity in her eyes.

She was beautiful.

So he swallowed, and straightened up and away from the cauldron, because he'd told himself and so many involved that he wanted Sofia to experience romance and youth the right way. He couldn't be mad at her for doing just that.

"What was it you needed, Princess?" He asked.

She left with several empty jars and a special little pouch that would keep any little snow crystals she found cold until she got home, and she was happy when she left his tower, asking him to save some time for her the next week because she needed a cauldron of her own and she wanted him to come with her to get it. He'd assured her he'd be busy, and she'd waved away his comments almost as flippantly, saying that he would need some sunshine because she was sure he wouldn't leave his tower all weekend without her there to bother him.

She didn't even make it to the bottom of the stairs before she was swarmed by Baileywick and maids, and she wiggled her fingers happily at Cedric, calling out that she'd see him in a couple days, and he didn't respond, merely turning to climb up the stairs, reminding himself that when you've made your bed you get to lie in it.

* * *

She was grateful for proper courting etiquette. She was thankful because that meant she was seen off from the palace by her father and mother, and Violet and another servant named Franklin, an older gentleman, hand picked by Baileywick, would be her escort as she took off into the mountains with Hugo, his escorts, and his father, King Garrick. It took three carriages to get their little caravan to the manor up in the mountains, and Sofia wouldn't consider it anything less, because it was enormous. It was supposed to be a little log cabin, covered in snow and surrounded by trees, from how Hugo explained it, but as they landed Sofia could see that the 'cabin' was three stories high, made from horizontally stacked logs, and giant rocks and there were stone chimneys and fire pits all around.

It certainly looked like somewhere Hugo and his family would come to, but she was thankful for Violet being with her, because from where she sat the whole thing was very... male.

She was properly introduced to the staff, and then Garrick wandered off to see to what was being hunted for dinner, leaving Hugo to escort Sofia to her room, two servants lingering not far behind them.

"What do you think?" Hugo asked, spreading his arms as they walked down the hall, trying to get her reaction to all the antlers and candles and the warmth of the manor. And Sofia smiled, because the whole 'hunting motif' suited him.

"It's very you." She said.

He grinned. "So it's handsome and strong?" He came to a set of large wooden doors, the surfaces covered in hand carvings of deer over looking a lush forest and the sun setting off in the distance. He put his back to it and turned to her, causing her to stop right before him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"And modest."

"I knew you'd love it." And he opened the doors, and the room was immense, focused around a massive four poster bed with heavy green curtains that was angled towards a set of glass doors that led on to a balcony, and past that there was a huge fireplace, one she was sure she could stand with her arms spread in, and there was a sitting area and large wooden wardrobes, and all the wood was mismatched and drenched in heavy furs. People buzzed around them, bringing in her trunks, arranging things, removing things, and Sofia was grateful as she watched Violet politely instruct someone from Hugo's group to remove some of the furs, because she knew her Princess wasn't overly fond of being surrounded by dead animals.

Hugo led her to the center of the room.

"You know my staff is at your disposal. Anything you want, just ask." He dropped his voice, and took her fingers, and she offered him a friendly smile. "Dinner is going to be a madhouse. Maybe afterwards we can talk, just the two of us?"

"Sure Hugo." She said, and he nodded, pulling himself back up, and his servants followed him out of the room as Sofia watched, her hand on her hip. And Violet nudged her gently, her arms full of two of Sofia's dresses.

"That one knows he's handsome." Violet said, and Sofia chuckled, shaking her head. Violet eyed her with familiarity. "Doesn't even curl your toes a little?"

Sofia shrugged, blushing, because the only time she could think of someone 'curling her toes' was when Cedric had grabbed her hand in his tower...

* * *

Dinner had been loud and hot, and Sofia hadn't realized there were going to be so many nobleman there, and that animals would be skewered and left on the table to be picked at, and she spent the majority of her meal staring at her plate, focusing hard on the potatoes and onions that rested there, because she hadn't had the heart to pick at any of the meat, and kept refusing the offerings made by the servants.

About half way through the meal Hugo asked if they could be excused, making mention of something about promising her hot apple cider, and Garrick had given them both a look that hinted at something else, and Sofia didn't think she'd ever rushed from a table so quickly.

He'd taken her hand, and only apologized quietly when they were in the hall way.

"Tomorrow I'll make sure there aren't any heads on the table." He tried to joke, finding her reaction to the animals to be silly. She narrowed her eyes at him, freeing her hand.

"Don't mock me, Hugo. I can't.. uhh, I can't eat like that."

He nodded, holding up his hands in surrender. "Alright, I get it. I promise no bodies tomorrow."

They quickly found a large room to sit in, away from the dining hall, and there was a buzz of activity as it was prepared for the two royals before suddenly Sofia and Hugo were alone. She plopped down in front of the fireplace on one of the cushions set out, going for the tray of cider and food that had been brought. She was pretty sure someone in the kitchen had been eavesdropping on her, because along with some sweets, there was bread and cheese and slices of apples and oranges that she happily picked at.

Hugo was hovering, so she patted the spot next to her, her mouth full of orange otherwise she would have told him to sit.

After a cautious glance around, he kicked off his boots and sat, taking a mug and sitting back to look at her. For dinner she'd worn a simple green gown, with tiny topaz earrings that dangled and matched the small gems in the tiara that held her hair back in a loose bun.

"Do you and your father come up here often?" She asked, and he nodded, glad they were finally settled enough to talk.

"Whenever we're able to. Usually Axel comes with us, but you got his place in the carriage instead." He joked, and she smiled.

"Is it because I can drink more ale than him?"

"That and you look much better in a dress."

And they both laughed before moving on, talking about a myriad of things until the tray was cleared, and someone came and took it away, and soon it was late and their fire was dying.

She was leaning against her palm, her arm propped on a couch, listening to him tell another joke, another boasting story, not realizing he'd scooted closer until his hand brushed her arm. She drew her legs up between them, spreading her skirt out so that he knew that the edge of the fabric was as far as he'd get, and that afforded her a good two foot barrier.

"You know, I didn't think you'd still come up here this weekend."

She sat up, chuckling, because he was usually so confident.

"I told you I would." She scrunched her nose as she revealed the truth. "And I promised my father I would give this a try. A real try."

And Hugo nodded, looking away from her.

"I shouldn't have stood you up at the ball."

Sofia shrugged, pressing a finger delicately over her mouth, because she wasn't going to say anything until he did, and she felt like the time had come. His brow creased, and for a moment, he looked intense, like he was trying to remind himself that he'd gone over this. He'd planned something to say, and she took a deep breath, because she wanted to give him a minute to collect himself, to figure out his point.

"I understand-"

"It just... would have been nice to have known you were.. still intimate with someone else, though." He finally said, and she closed her mouth, looking confused.

"Intimate with someone else?"

And Hugo stood up, and she followed, not because she wanted to, but because looking up at him made her stomach twist, made her feel vulnerable, and she now had a flurry of questions.

"I don't understand."

"Well.." And he was uncomfortable, glaring at her, and he placed his hands on his hips, taking a deep breath through his nose, his nostrils flaring.

"Him. The Sorcerer. I saw you two you know." Then he let out a deep breath, because he'd been sitting on this for so long, and he'd been waiting to use it, and he'd wanted to see her expression when he'd told her she'd been found out, and now she just looked more confused than ever, and it made him angry.

"You saw me and Cedric? Talking or something?" Sofia asked, grasping, because she wasn't quite sure what the two of them had done that had been so intimate it had shocked Hugo and gave him the notion that standing her up for a fairy ball was still acceptable.

"You're so jealous you stood me up because of that time I asked Cedric to lunch? I have lunch with a lot of people." She babbled, and she was going to start naming names, but then her blue eyes narrowed, and she looked at him, and his eyebrows rose, because he thought she was mocking him.

"No. Before that. I heard you once with him. In the gardens. You aren't quiet."

And she sucked in a breath so hard she had to press her hand to her stomach. Pardon?

"I'm sorry?" She said, shocked.

"Look, I tried to get past it, Sofia, I really did. I'd be a hypocrite to pretend I haven't dallied with the help.." And on this last part he lowered his voice, leaning in close, and it made her blush from the tip of her nose to the top of her chest when she caught his meaning. "But I thought after asking to court you that'd be the end of it. I mean, I ended my thing."

He pulled away, leaving her hand to hang there between them, the air still tense.

"Then I saw you and him talking... at the ball. I was there." He paused, one of his hands pushing through his incredibly glossy brown locks, and Sofia watched him, allowing things to settle and knit together inside her head.

"The way you two look at each other. It's obviously not over. And, I ended my thing. So." He repeated, finally done, and Sofia nodded, making a little sound of understanding, looking away and into the fire. She looked up at him then, sensing this wasn't over, because he was looking at her, as if waiting for some confirmation from her. She had thought he'd been losing interest in her, that he had no feelings for her, but instead he'd... her and Cedric in the gardens...

She felt her finger tips tingling, and it took a deep, calming breath for her not to tear the room in half with magic.

"Right." She said, smiling, reaching out and pressing her hand to his arm. "So about me and the Sorcerer.."


	22. And It's Raining

**M.**

* * *

The rain had started early in the day, much too early, and Cedric should have known something was brewing outside when he woke up, peeling his face from the surface of his work table, just to look out the window and see dark grey clouds and torrents of rain lashing against the glass. And it didn't ease up as the day progressed, and part of him was thankful for the break. He wasn't going to fill his tower with smoke on the off chance some potion when awry, and now that the royal children were grown, his rainy days weren't spent doing idle magic tricks or silly performances down in the dining hall.

In short, rainy days were days off, and that suited him just fine. He conjured up a large fire and eased into his favorite chair with a book on Magical Tree Root Portals, and marked a page or two with bits of paper for reference for later, and it was in the middle of waiting for the kettle to boil that he heard the stomping up the stairs. At first he thought he'd imagined it, but then it was followed by the sound of the large wooden door being tossed open, then slammed shut, and he left his book on his seat, stomping into his work room, offended because having been the Royal Sorcerer for over a decade by now should have afforded him at least a modicum of respect and privacy.

"Who in Merlin's name is slamming-" He began to roar, before the authority died in his throat, and his face went a little slack, because it wasn't just anyone, no, in the dim light of his work room was Princess Sofia, shedding her wet cloak and hanging it up, her hands smoothing her wet hair back and out of her face, and she collected the auburn locks before pulling them over one shoulder.

"Princess Sofia?" He asked, moving towards her, and she met him in the middle of the room, and he gripped her shoulders, looking uneasily towards the door. He wasn't sure why she was here, it'd only been a day since she'd left for her weekend with Prince Hugo.

"What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

And while her dress wasn't soaked, it was damp, and part of him ached to free her of it, to draw her into the warmth of his tower, and rub all the spots on her body that would still be cold from the unpleasant weather.

"I'm fine." She started, then she shook her head, and groaned, and lifted her arms to push his hands away. "No, that's a lie. I'm not fine." And she pulled her arm back and smacked his shoulder, and he pulled away from her immediately.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He whined, and she drew her hand back and hit him again.

"Because you're a liar!" Another smack, and another, and even though they were weakening, he still grumbled and grabbed her hands to stop her from any further assault.

"Enough! What are you talking about, woman?" He demanded, and she was so close now he could see how upset she was, how dark the bags under her eyes were.

"You're a liar. You lied to me. You told me I wasn't really your friend, or anything important to you." And she went to pull her hands free, but for some reason he couldn't let her, he just moved forward with them, and she didn't seem to care because she was looking up at him like he was the only thing in the world that could knock her down or keep her standing.

"Sofia-"

"Hugo said he heard us. Once. In the gardens. Together."

He froze, speechless, unsure of what to say, and his expression must have given it all away because she was now pulling forcefully away from him, her mouth turned down into a disappointed frown.

"It's true."

"I-I can explain."

"You're a liar."

He shook his head. "No, it's not like that."

She looked ready to cry, and his hands were on her cheeks, bringing her face up, making her look at him even as she tried to back away from him.

"You and I were lovers, and you were never going to tell me. Why wouldn't you want me to know? Was I not good-"

"Don't. Don't even ask that. Please." He crooned. "I tried so hard. To give you a new chance, a new chance to find love. Uncomplicated love. Young love. You're so young, Sofia."

And she managed to step away from him. "Why does that even matter, Cedric?"

His fingers were flexing in the air, because he needed her to fill them, and now that she'd pulled from his grasp again he was taking deep breaths to keep from yanking her back against him. She couldn't be his rock right now, and he felt unsure, thinking he couldn't step up to be hers.

"Because you deserve to find a handsome Prince, and have beautiful babies, and to not have to think about all the turmoil that came before with loving me." He said softly. "I thought I was giving you a fresh start. It was never my intention to humiliate you, or hurt you. I was trying to spare you from having to tell the old Sorcerer, who you don't even remember, sorry, but I want someone else..."

"That wasn't your choice to make. You should have told me everything." She fumed, and his heart ached as he watched her start to cry, and angrily press her palms to her cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"You're right."

"You made everything worse by being a coward."

"I know."

"You don't know anything!" She snapped, so forcefully he flinched, drawing his hands in and frowning. "You have no idea what it's like to have something taken from you. To feel empty."

And she was touching her chest, her hand on the scar that stretched across from one collarbone to the other, and he couldn't help reaching forward, and replacing her hand over her heart with his, and she let him back into her space, her hands suddenly wrapping around him, clawing at his back. And his fingers slipped up into her hair, and he wanted so terribly much to make her stop crying.

"I do, though.. I'm so sorry, love." He said, and she was so close now he could feel her breath against his lips.

"Cedric, my heart called for you.." She whispered, and before she could say anything else his lips were on hers.

And her touch was ecstatic and electric, and Cedric felt her down to the tips of his toes, and his fingers held her beautiful face in place so that his mouth could love upon hers, and when she pulled away her lips were wet and he only allowed her one precious gasp before he came crashing against her again. She had no idea kissing him would be like this, so overwhelming and sweet, and she sagged against him, and he stood strong, bending to gather more of her, his arms keeping her pressed tightly against him. When their mouths finally parted, both of them were breathing harshly, his forehead pressed to hers, his long nose brushing her cheek.

When she shifted against him, he groaned, biting his lip, painfully hard, but he kept his hands on her waist, blissfully content that she was touching him at all after so long.

"I don't know-" She breathed, but he silenced her with another tender kiss, a hand leaving her body to cup her cheek.

"We don't have to do anything."

And she nodded, grateful. "I'm just so tired."

Nodding, he took her hand, leading her down the stairs, because there was a lit fire and a warm bed that called out for them in a more preferable way than his cold work room had. And he hadn't realized that the kettle had been whistling for awhile, and with a wave of his wand everything cleared, and he turned and reached for her, and she let him.

He pulled at the strings of her gown, loosening it, until her damp dress was just a crumpled ring around her ankles, and he turned her and unlaced her corset, allowing that too to drop away, so that she stood before him in just her shift. He kicked off his shoes and removed his vest and tie, and she helped him untuck his shirt from his pants, her fingertips brushing his skin before he slid into bed and pulled her down with him, and she followed, sighing sweetly when he pulled his blankets close around them, pulled her tight against his chest, one hand slowly working through her hair, spreading it out so that the heat from the fire could dry it.

And she was pressing her hands to his chest, nuzzling him, beginning to doze off as he started talking, his lips against her hair line, and he was murmuring beautiful things against her skin, outlining ten years of stories and adventures, describing her in ways she'd never imagined, taking her through their history slowly, doing his best not to miss or edit anything out, and when her fingers became still, and her breathing softened, he grew silent, closing his eyes, his fingers continuing to work through her hair until he too drifted off.


	23. Thorns

**T.**

* * *

It hurt, so much, so she curled her fingers into her chest and walked faster. Although the market had closed, the sun hadn't completely set, and many people were finishing up chores and calling in children, and still she hurried past. She kept her head down, her hood pulled up, and she looked ominous this way, her gown and cloak black, her hair braided and pinned up, no sparkling amulet around her throat to give her away. This time of day in the village had always been her favorite, when everything was cast in the waning light, and candles were lit, and dinners served, and the weather was still nice enough for people to sit outside with their pipes and speak with neighbors. She loved the smell of smoke mingling with casseroles and hay, and the buzz of night time bugs-

But tonight was different. Tonight she ached, in a way she couldn't share with others. And so the village was left in the distance, and she crested a hill, taking herself further and further from the warmth and the light, and the smoke and bricks, and away into the forest, where the trees made the sky dark and the grass began to die a little, and she stayed off the cobbled path, and went to the part of the forest that you didn't want to be in. And as soon as a caw broke the air, she sighed and let her hands free, and in the darkness she walked, stumbling, her clothing snagging on roots and branches, and the air around her began to buzz with green lights.

And as she let her hands dangle, the magic poured out of her, trickling, at first, until she found an opening in the trees, and then it surged, causing her to sigh in ecstasy as it billowed around her like dragon smoke.

She let it flow, let it guide her hands out and around, and she tried not to let it crack the earth or push at the trees, instead she urged it to call forth, and she felt the magic pull at what was beneath the earth instead of splitting it. And it took more energy, and soon the opening she was in was surging, and the ground was splitting, despite her best intentions, and jagged pieces of rock shot up all around her, but all she could do was sigh and let the magic spend itself.

There was more to handle this time, and now, when the green smoke cleared, and her hands seemed to return to their normal color, she got a good look around, and she felt heavy as she sat down on the ground, pulling her cloak around her. She would say she'd stopped for a pint with Lucinda, and lie and say that she wasn't hungry, and she'd go to bed early and curl up.

The earth had been significantly changed. She'd created another circle of stones, more jagged than last time, but there were fewer than before, and this time everything was covered in honeysuckles, and she hadn't expected that, because last time all she'd been able to grow was twisted black thorns.


	24. The World Falls Down

**T.**

* * *

"This is incredible." Sofia said, looking down at the magnificent lilac gown that seemed to have appeared from nowhere, her hands pressing to her stomach, her fingers running over the array of amethyst and pearls and diamonds sewn into the bodice before running down to the massive skirts that flowed from her hips and brushed the dance floor as she turned to look at herself in one of the many mirrors that covered the walls and ceiling. Her auburn curls were piled up and away from her face, beautiful strings of tiny pearls and ribbons threaded through out. The sleeves of her gown were puffed and hung demurely off her shoulders, the ruffles elegant, and around her neck shone the Amulet of Avalor, and she raised her hands to cup it tenderly, and she stood out like a sore thumb in this ball room.

Everyone else danced under the mirrors and the crystal chandeliers, swathed in gold and silver, and rose colored gowns, and toffee colored coats, and the air smelled sweet and fruity, and she realized that she was the only one there without a mask, and as she moved through the crowd, she felt like she was missing something, something grand, someone grand. Someone who had to be there, in this dusky ball room, hidden behind one of the cream colored masks, under one of the gold edged tricorn hats, maybe behind one of the pale pink feathered fans, or seated at one of the rickety looking gold tables, covered in lacy white cloths and numerous clinking plates of silver and gold and crystal goblets and champagne flutes filled with bubbling gold liquid.

And when she turned, she saw him, standing on the stairs, looking stunning, the window behind him open to reveal a full silvery moon against a peach colored sky, and she gasped at his loveliness. He was tall and lean, with a sharp face and feathery blonde hair, that was highlighted with traces of green and gold. And his jacket was long and elegant, green and covered in emeralds and topaz, with a high collar, and beneath that a ruffled white shirt, a flash of green revealing more emerald accents that tucked down into a pair of tight white breeches and shining, black knee high boots.

And Sofia blushed darkly, because he was slowly working down the stairs, something dancing on his fingers, staring intently at her, and her eyes had lingered just a little too long below his belt, and she looked around, making sure his approach was intentional before she took a deep breath, pressing her hand to her chest.

"Sofia.." He said, confidently, and then there was a brilliant flash of purple light, and the man was gone, tossed across the room, and there was a shriek of pain, and a whirlwind of feathers, and suddenly, there was Cedric, wand out, a less than amused look on his face. And he marched up to Sofia, looking her over before he grabbed her hand, turning and yanking her along the floor, past twirling dancers towards a shimmering ball of light next to one of the tables.

"Is she here?" Came another voice, and Sofia peeked around Cedric's angry form to see Lucinda's head in the light, and her nose was wrinkled and she was giggling.

"Ooooh, she was! Did you get a look at his package, Sof?"

"Enough of that!" Cedric snapped, and he pushed Sofia through the light, following her closely, and once they were through Sofia looked down, amazed, feeling light headed as she realized the gown was gone, the ball room gone, even the beautiful, tall man was gone, and when she turned, Cedric grabbed her neck and pulled her forward into a rough kiss. He looked around then, smirking, as if making a point.

And as the three of them started moving, hurrying to work their way through the rest of the sparkling forest, Cedric spent longer than necessary scolding her about trying to make friends with goblins, and eating peaches, and how bulge doesn't maketh the man while Lucinda sang to herself and continued trying to take off her head.


	25. The Return

**T.**

* * *

"It's been here, this whole time?" She asked, incredulous, moving to the amulet, taking it from the necklace display and holding it close to her heart, its familiar hum resonating through her, and Cedric shifted, uncomfortable. They were standing in the jewel room together, Cedric having brought her here after she'd finally confessed that she had no idea where her amulet had gone, that she hadn't seen it in a long time. The whole ordeal with her memory being taken, and Ramblingham, and Faigon, she was sure it was lost, being used by someone for dark things.

Cedric had returned it here months ago, the very next morning after they'd fought, assuming someone in the family, probably Princess Amber with her constant visits to this room, would spot it and alert Sofia to its presence.

"I didn't know how to explain to you I had it. I thought it would be safest here-"

"Is there anything else I need to know?" She asked, sounding nervous, ashamed of herself for being so negligent with something so important.

"... Not that I'm aware of."

"Take your time." She insisted, looking up at him, her body language conveying how anxious she was to receive anymore new information about their relationship.

It had been two months since she'd found out from Prince Hugo that her and Cedric had been having some sort of romantic affair before, and when she'd rushed to Cedric, to find answers and closure, she'd finally learned the truth. Part of her had suspected something, her plan at the time was already to listen to her heart and try to get closer to him. But she'd had no idea they'd already been in a romantic entanglement.

The fairies had warned her that even with Faigon taking her memory of Cedric, the Sorcerer held more importance than that- Cedric was a 'spark', and even with her memories of him gone, he would always be able to relight that bit of magic within her, drawing her back to him.

As Cedric's eyes wandered upward, his long fingers pressing together as he tried desperately to dig through his memory of their time together for anything else of crucial importance, she realized that the 'spark' they spoke so easily of must be true love. True love always conquered all, stretched across time and great distances, made cowards brave and heroes weak.

Cedric was her true love, and she smiled as he started stuttering through random bits of information, repeating things she'd already heard, just in case she wanted to hear it again.

After spending that rainy night together, they'd pulled back on the reins of their relationship, deciding together that a quiet courtship was more appropriate for who they were now. She still hadn't told her parents, her father still sore with her for the brazen way she'd left Prince Hugo's manor in the mountains to return home with her servants in the middle of a storm. He wasn't so upset about the match falling apart, but had voiced his disappointment in her diplomacy. Plus she had no idea how he would take the news of Cedric, of all people, being the one to hold her affections.

Sofia didn't think Hugo would want to see her, but the following week she'd made the trek to his kingdom to politely return his courting gifts in person, and he'd told her without much emotion that he still couldn't understand how she'd prefer Cedric over him. It had been awkward, but she'd told him that she just didn't feel anything beyond friendship for him.

And for a minute, she'd felt a flicker of fear, because she didn't know if Hugo was the type of man to spread gossip, and him knowing about her relationship with Cedric was potentially problematic, but he'd motioned for his servants to take all the furs and rubies and the Pegasus, Tundra, away, before bowing to her elegantly and turning to march back into his castle.

She hoped, some day, they could be friends again.

"D'ohh, I can't think of a thing, Sofia." Cedric confessed dramatically, bringing her focus back to him, and he reached forward to take her free hand in both of his, a stern look on his face. "I promise you though, I haven't held much interest in the Amulet of Avalor since you were a child. That's why I brought it here." And his voice dropped, shame flickering across his features, and she patted his arm, because they'd already talked through this portion of their lives. They'd done a lot of talking, to be frank.

She slipped the chain over her head, allowing the large purple gem to rest in her hand, her soft smile illuminated as the gem began to glow. It seemed to approve of her, and she quietly thanked it for not dealing out a curse the second it touched her skin, because she hadn't been a perfect princess, and she was probably over due for a lesson in something. She lingered in the jewel room with him, one hand curled around her amulet again, the other holding his hand as they enjoyed a private moment undisturbed.

When they'd finally departed the jewel room, they'd shared a sweet kiss before going their separate ways, Cedric needing to finish the preparations for the Spring Summoning's magical displays while Sofia went to join her sister and mother in selecting the menu for the event.

And the Amulet of Avalor thrummed against her skin, its glow diminishing as the first sharp tingles of her fairy magic shot across her palms, making her fingertips glow green before going numb..


	26. Baking

**T.**

* * *

All she'd wanted to do was bake a pie.

She'd skipped down to the kitchens, wearing a dress that was a particularly flattering shade of blue, feeling young and exuberant on such a sunny, perfect day. She'd insisted on getting everything herself, asking the staff to leave her a section of the counter to work on, whispering a hurried good morning to the animals in the pens at the back of the kitchen that the cooks collected milk and eggs from.

She'd pulled on an apron and started by throwing down some flour and worked more flour and cold chunks of butter with sprinkles of water and vinegar for the crust, and then set about washing and slicing up her apples.

She tossed them with lemon juice and sugar, then cooked them over the fire until the apples were good and soft before setting them aside to cool. She divided up her ball of dough, and rolled it flat to line her pie dish with.

That's when lunch prep started around her, the staff being careful to leave their cheery Princess enough room to move.

She was humming to herself, brushing the edges with an egg mixture before slopping the apple mixture into the center when they brought in a chicken, still squawking, and she froze, in the middle of putting the crust on the top as the chicken cried in terror. She was flapping against the cook, crying for help as she held her up for the chef's inspection. Sofia realized that she must have just pulled the fowl from the pen.

"I don't want to die!" She turned to Sofia, desperate. "Please! Please don't let them kill me!"

Sofia dropped the crust, and that drew the attention of the chef.

"Is something the matter, your highness?" He asked, and he turned along with the cook to look at her.

"Your dough is on the floor.."

"Don't eat me!"

"Your highness?"

"You're hurting me!"

"Uhmm.." She pressed her flour covered hand to her throat.

A hour later she was seated at the long dining table, looking down happily at the array of vegetables and grains on her plate, avoiding the occasional glare from her family as she hugged the chicken on her lap.


	27. Be Prepared

**T.**

* * *

"You're doing it wrong." He growled, again, and Sofia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not. Read the recipe."

He scoffed, dramatically, waving his hands the way he did when he was frustrated, whirling his robes as he turned away from her to sulk on the other side of the room.

" _Read the recipe._ " He mocked back sarcastically. "I have been brewing potions since before you were born-"

She didn't look up. "So you've told me, Cedric."

"And I've made this potion hundreds- No! Thousands of times!"

"Yes, love."

She focused down on the way her hands were stirring, making sure to move in perfect circles, lifting one hand only to grab a pinch of the green crystals next to her. She smashed them between her fingers slowly, adding the blend until the potion below her turned a lovely shade of magenta. She wiped the extra crystals off on her hips and wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

"I don't need to, _read the recipe_." He stated, arms crossed as he marched back, ready to criticize her again.

"And further more- Oh. Well then..." He looked down, noting the color and the pleasing smell of wildflowers that drifted up around her from the brew.

"See." She said patiently, stepping back, setting her stirring spoon aside and curling against him, kissing him on the cheek as he looked the other way. "I learned from the best."

He blushed and nodded, pleased from her praise.

"Well, I did teach you all that you know."

"Don't push it."

"Your stirring could use some work-"

"Thank you, _Goodwyn the Great_."

And that shut him up.


	28. Rewards

**M.**

* * *

It was that time of the month. Again. Of course.

It was a good thing.

It meant there would be no little Sofias wailing in the night or little Cedrics pawing at her breasts for dinner. But it did mean a steady ache in her lower back, and thick dressings between her legs, and an all around displeasure at life, and love, and womanhood.

And then Cedric had spent an entire day making a potion, just for her, that simply melted away her aches and pains and left her feeling remarkably normal. The only sign of her period was in fact the bleeding, and she couldn't stop covering his face in kisses and making him blush and thanking him.

The third day in was usually the worst, and still the potion kept the pains at bay, and she decided to do something she'd never done with him before.

Carrying the green box to his tower, she met Amber along the way, and her sister was outraged.

"No. Sofia!" She gasped, leading Sofia discreetly to one side of the hall.

"Yes." Sofia said, pressing one hand to the lid to keep Amber from touching it. "He deserves it."

"He's not one of us." Amber insisted, itching to grab the box from her sister, trying to keep her composure.

"You won't stop me." Sofia swore.

And with that she marched off, head held high, ignoring Amber's growl of displeasure.

Once in his tower she set the box down before him, and he eyed it with a great show of nervousness. Because she wasn't saying anything, just pressing her chest against the back of his head, her breasts pushing against the back of his ears, her arms stroking down his chest as she wiggled a bit behind him.

"I'd like to share this with you... it's my best kept secret."

She felt him gulp and strain against her bosom to look up at her, and she smiled, eyes half-lidded.

"Merlin's mushrooms. What's in it?"

She tugged at his tie, bending and scooping up the box as she led him down to his bedroom...

* * *

He was groaning, moaning, his eyes closed in ecstasy as she handed him another chocolate, but this time she held his hand back so that he wouldn't cram it in with the previous flavor.

"Slow down! You're supposed to savor them." She giggled, curled up beside him on his bed, the two of them surrounded by plush pillows and crumpled sheets, the green box and numerous wrappers between them.

"Aphrodite's anvils.. these are amazing." He drooled, and she wiped the corner of his mouth before grabbing his chin and turning his face towards her for an intimate, chocolatey kiss.

"I know." She giggled mischievously. "Amber and I have them made specially for this time of the month." She kissed down his jaw to his ear.

"They're my thank you for that lovely potion you gave me. All my aches are gone..." She sucked on his earlobe, and he allowed the chocolate to drop from his hand as he whimpered. She scooped it up, her hand lingering in his lap before pressing the little treat back into his lips. He took a bite, and she locked eyes with him and ate the other half as her hand dropped to stroke him through his pants.

"D-Did I mention I made a new batch that tastes like goldenberry pancakes?" He stuttered, eyes closed.

He cried out in alarm as she tackled him into the bed.


	29. Hunter

**M.**

* * *

He had seen her flying over the countryside, close to the ground, lower than he'd ever seen a witch, trying to use the darkness to secret through his territory. He'd turned back and taken off in earnest after her, the moonlight betraying where she'd landed, near his cave, because she probably assumed he'd be gone on his hunt longer. He smirked, not surprised by the witches audacity. His experience with witches so far had shone them to be a vain batch- hexing, stealing, cackling. Wretched creatures.

He easily navigated through trees and over mounds of dirt, his bare feet not making a sound, his body flexing and bending through land that he knew like the back of his hand, land that he fought for, the forest that he'd called home since his first hunt free from his pack.

He was standing at the opening of his home in mere seconds, able to see through the blackness with ease, stalking forward. There weren't many places to hide, no little crevices to sneak through, no holes in the rock or back doors. He found her easily, squatting down in the center of the mound of furs that he slept in, collecting chunks of his fur. His lips curled back in anger, revealing his pointed teeth. The bitch was standing on his bed with her filthy boots. She turned her eyes towards him in the dark, surprised, her breath catching. He hadn't made a sound to give himself away.

"Damn." He heard her mutter, could taste the magic as it shot towards him. She must have training with offensive magic, because the spell she shot at him was riddled with silver. He snarled dodging to the side and down, lunging at her and catching her around the middle. They smashed into the wall, and she immediately brought her elbow down, slamming it into his face while her other hand raised her twig of a wand high into the air.

She uttered a spell that lingered on the tip, and he opened his mouth to bite her shoulder. They both froze, hesitant to act lest the other attack first.

And from here he could see her face, her dark hair with its braids and beads, and her upturned nose, and even in the dark he could make out the emerald color of her eyes. But her skin was pale, smelled sweet, and he could feel that her body was shapely, but still small. She was a whelp of a woman.

"Enjoying my den?" He asked, mouth remaining open, his teeth close to her skin.

And the witch's mouth turned up into a smile. "I was until you came home. Couldn't find a Bambi to munch on?"

"I ate earlier." He lied.

"I could tell with the way you were plodding along. I've never seen such a slow werewolf before."

He chuckled, and the blue light glowing at the end of her wand revealed more of her to him, and a rumble rolled through his chest, unintentional. She was much prettier than any witch he'd seen before. Usually he only saw hooked noses and a multitude of warts and bumps, and drooping lips and stringy, unkempt hair. But he would take his time with her. Slice her up slow. Cover her fresh, unblemished skin in lines of blood before eating her up for being in his den.

She shifted against him, and he used that small lapse to lash out towards her wrist. Her spell seared his shoulder, but his move made her drop her wand, and she cursed, loud and profane as he slammed her to the ground, the impact knocking the wind out of her. He pushed her wand away in their struggle, laughing, because she had the filthiest language he'd ever heard. She wiggled under him as he sat on her hips, moving her wrists into one of his hands, his strength far greater than hers. He liked her like this, stretched out under him in the dark.

"Fuck you!" She spat, planting her feet, unable to buck him off. "You fucking, inbred dog!"

He reared up a bit. "Inbred?"

She literally spat at him, hitting his bare chest, and he spat back, hitting her cheek, and her mouth drifted open in surprise. She started struggling more, moving against him, causing him to growl in approval. She felt him hardening against her stomach and looked horrified.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Gross! Just kill me. Shit." She tossed her head back, huffing, and he laughed, the sound booming from him, his free hand pressing to his chest.

"What makes you think you have any options here?" He tried to sound threatening, his urge to maul her waning with every second.

She glared up at him, allowing the silence to stretch between them. He was fascinated with her intense glare.

"If you're gonna do it, then do it." And she pushed her hips up again, which rattled him more than he cared to admit. He'd been expecting some screaming, more fighting, some fear to glimmer in her eye. He'd gotten none of it. Instead she'd moved her hips up to meet him, challenging him.

So he leaned down in the dark, grabbing her chin and turning her mouth towards his, and he inhaled her scent, ignoring her groan of discomfort, able to hear her heartbeat. She smelled like ash and cherry wine. He wanted to add his own scent to the mix.

"Would you scream?" He whispered hotly, and she became still.

"Probably."

"Scream from what?" He licked then kissed the spot under her ear, pulling back to gauge her expression.

Her mouth curled up into a smile, a smile that clearly read 'fuck it', and her eyes flickered down to examine him as much as she could in the dim moonlight. She shrugged as much as she could with her hands above her head, conveying that he didn't look too bad.

"Guess it depends how good you are."

The witch lifted her head before he could respond, and pressed her mouth to his, her hips pressing up against his erection, her wrists straining into his palm. He moaned, sinking down further against her, gingerly opening his mouth, careful not to bite her lip or cut her with his teeth. But she wasn't as cautious, moving her mouth on his passionately, her tongue sliding into his mouth to touch his. The kiss was messy and hot, then her teeth were pulling at his lip, scraping against the stubble on his jaw, licking him and tasting his skin. His growl was raw, the want building up quickly in his belly. She was like an animal herself.

She grunted impatiently when his hand came to rest on her side, sliding up to caress her chest through her tunic, his hips moving against hers now. Their rhythm was off but the grind was delicious. He pulled his face away so that the both of them could breath, and his grip on her relaxed, allowing her hands free. She didn't pause. She shoved one between them, scratching down his bare chest, over his muscles and scars and all his curly brown hair, grabbing him through the shreds of his pants, the other grabbing the hair on his head, bringing his mouth back up to hers before letting him go.

Her wicked fingers worked so quickly over him, rubbing him, cupping him. He whined from the pleasure into her mouth, then groaned in disapproval as her movements stopped, his hips rocking forward, begging her to touch him again. She then bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. He sat back up and froze, narrowing his eyes, the tip of her wand pressing into his throat.

"Well, fuck." He cursed.

"Get the fuck off of me." She growled, and he lifted his leg slowly, looking thwarted, the wolf internally reprimanding himself. The space he gave allowed her to roll out from under him, the witch hunkering close to the ground as she backed out of the cave. She reached out to her right at the opening of the cave, grabbing the broomstick resting against the wall. He cursed inside his head because he should have seen it, snapped it in half before confronting her.

"Guess I won't be screaming from anything." She sneered, straddling the broom, and as it lifted her up he bounded forward, roaring in anger. She smirked and shot a powerful spell at him, freezing his feet in place, the rest of him still going forward, his arms catching him from smashing down face first.

She floated out of his reach, swinging upside down and grabbing the handful of hair she'd collected earlier from his bed, not wanting to leave empty handed. He was thrashing like an animal in a trap, and he managed to only free one foot as she turned on her broom, and blew him a kiss, before soaring out of the cave and away into the night.


	30. Prey

**M.**

* * *

"How was Krecia forest?" Sofia asked with interest, taking the small bag from Lucinda, opening it to examine the werewolf hair that the witch had insisted she'd be able to find, no problem.

Lucinda turned away, looking out the window of Cedric's tower to the palace steps below. It was a sunny day in Enchancia, a vast contrast to the chilly darkness of the forest she'd been in a couple nights ago. She touched a spot underneath her ear, shivering, then forcing out a good amount of Lucinda sarcasm as she answered.

"Oh, just swell. Nothing says 'Burn me to the ground' more than a wooded area crawling with werewolves and mountain trolls."

She turned. "What'd you need werewolf hair for anyway?" She waggled her eyebrows and tried to distract Sofia who was watching her with a curious smile. Lucinda easily jumped down from the landing and bounced in her pointy boots.

"Trying to make Cedric your 'Beast'?"

Sofia laughed. "No. I like Cedric just the way he is."

"Gross." Lucinda snarked, and Sofia playfully stuck out her tongue. Lucinda softened, feeling a portion of her unease slip away. Sofia looked happier than she'd seen her in months.

"So what's it for than?" She asked, waving her hand over the potion, the brew rippling on her side, responding to her magic.

"It's a repellent. Something's been attacking the farms on the outskirts of the village. We're hoping spreading this around will throw off whatever predator is killing the livestock." Sofia took a pinch of the hair, dropping it into the cauldron. The potion instantly turned a dark shade of red, and Lucinda stepped back, allowing Sofia to adjust the flame underneath and add several other ingredients.

Lucinda gave her a curious look. "A repellent. So, it just shoos away the animal or something?"

Sofia shrugged, looking up from the recipe she was following to the letter, at Cedric's insistence. "Something like that. Cedric picked this one out. I'm trying to help ease his work load before the Spring Summoning, so I've been assigned all the dirty work." She wrinkled her nose and grinned, proving she didn't really mind.

"He excited about performing this year?" Lucinda asked, trying to sound pleasant, taking a seat at Cedric's work table so that she could lean back on it. Her and Sofia carried on for awhile, exchanging tidbits of conversation and jokes until Cedric returned from the Royal Library, holding copious amounts of scrolls in his arms, all ledgers and documentations of spells and displays that had been performed at the Spring Summoning years before, the Sorcerer complaining dramatically about having to read through each one.

Lucinda had grabbed her broom then, saluted farewell, and nearly gave Sofia a heart attack by free falling out the window before letting her broom carry her off back to the village. It was a short flight, but long enough that she had time to think. Her hand returned to the spot on her neck, and she sighed wearily as she looped in the air to distract herself.

* * *

Lucinda had moved away from her mother as soon as she was old enough. The older witch had been disappointed with her leaving, but Lucinda had insisted, explaining that she was a grown woman and needed her space. Besides, they spent every other evening together, casting and brewing inside the sanctity of their coven, surrounded by their fellow witches, most of them from the same blood line as Lucinda. Every meeting was practically a family reunion.

She had a tiny stone cottage a few minutes from the village, tucked away up a dirt path that one could find attached to the main road if they were led onto it directly. Her house was framed by flowerbeds and herb gardens, and she had grown large trees that surrounded her little homestead, keeping it sheltered and quaint. She kept an apiary site around back, and she was always happy to see the air filled with butterflies and bees. She landed in the village long enough to pick up a cut of meat she intended to cook for dinner before walking home, her broom hovering along beside her, carrying her satchel with her chop.

While Lucinda wasn't the most popular person in the village, she was recognizable enough, and after the incident at Ramblingham people had become much more friendly towards her. So she waved and said hello to those she passed, happy for the silence that settled around her as she crossed the bridge out of town and turned up the path to home.

She lingered outside, enjoying the sunshine for a second before tipping off her hat and sweeping through the door. Her broom followed, depositing the strap of the satchel in her out stretched palm before taking her hat to hang up next to her clock by the door.

Lucinda used magic to keep her home clean. She wasn't ashamed that there was no dust in the air or ingredients everywhere. She didn't know how Sofia could manage when she brewed. Her friend had to be the messiest Sorceress she'd ever seen. Crates, jars, powders and eggs always littered the tables Sofia had been using. She was wondering how Cedric's tower remained so tidy with Sofia as an apprentice when she heard two pots bang together from the kitchen as someone brushed by where they were dangling from the rack that hung from the ceiling.

Her wand was out at an alarming speed, and she ducked in time to avoid the pan that flung across the room and smashed into the wall behind her. Keeping low, she scrambled on all fours, peeking from behind the low bench near her window. She didn't see anything in the kitchen, and as she went to stand and move around the furniture, that's when she saw him, already near the door, jumping over the table to get to her.

His hands wrapped around her arms, his weight dropping her to the floor, and she grunted as her head made contact. She was still seeing stars as he hauled her up and used one hand, flattened against her chest, to throw her across the room. From the right, her broom came to her rescue. It caught her, keeping her from smashing into the fireplace, carrying her out the front door before she slipped off onto the pathway with a grunt of pain.

It was too sunny out, too pleasant.

She didn't want to die in the middle of a perfect spring day.

Gasping for a second, she slowly rolled to her back, watching him saunter right out her front door, barefoot and dirty all over, his gaze a mixture of fury and longing. He looked like he'd been running for nights on end. She couldn't stop smirking. He'd tracked her all the way across the forest back to her little stone house, just for plucking some hairs from his bed and not letting him have his way with her.

He glowered at her smug expression.

The hair on top of his head was chestnut brown and curly, and that same colored hair was stubble on his chin, little curls down his chest and across his arms and knuckles, and all over his calves and even the tops of his feet. He was a tan fellow, rippling with muscles, muscles Lucinda could see even beneath his ragged bell-sleeved shirt and breeches. But even in the sunlight she wasn't able to distinguish the color of his eyes. She scrambled to her feet, reached for her wand which was gone, then turned to flee, hoping to make it to the village, to get help, but she felt his hand like iron around her wrist.

She turned, ready to attack, but he wrapped around her, stronger than she remembered, lifting her toes off the ground. Had he only been using a portion of his strength that night? She tried to kick out and struggle, but he tightened his hold, pressing the air out of her.

Damn, she needed her wand!

She could feel his heart beating against her chest, they were so terribly close to one another. His eyes had drifted closed because he was _smelling_ her, and when they snapped back open she let out a strangled sound.

' _Who'dda guessed?_ _Fucking gold eyes._ _.._ ' She thought dimly, before his mouth came down on hers, and his other hand was tearing up her back and into her hair, holding her in place.

"Aww, fuckkk..." She groaned against the press of his lips, lifting her hands to touch his sides, wishing he'd relax his hold on her so that she could use her nails and rip into his hair. That curly, sexy hair that looked like it needed to be ripped in to. Ripped, ripped, _fuck_.

She bit his lip, on the same spot that she'd drawn blood from the night before, and he hissed when it reopened the wound. She looked at him with half lidded eyes before she pressed their mouths together again, the blood smearing along her chin. He was the first to pull away, the hold his arm had was weakening, and she finally got one arm up to his hair, her fingers grabbing a fistful of it.

"You're an animal." He growled, moving his hand to run a thumb over her bottom lip, wiping away some of the blood.

"Are you going to fuck me?" She asked, surprising herself with how lustful her tone was. _Better late than never_ , she thought, resisting the urge to suck on her bloody lips.

"No." He said, smiling confidently. "Run."

"Pfft. Been there, done that." She closed her eyes to steal another kiss, but he released her, stepping back, removing his shirt and revealing his bare chest and all his scars and deliciously thick chest hair. She bit her lip and nodded in approval. He undid his pants, allowing them to drop and kicking them aside as well. She raised her hands and clapped in affirmation of her delight, causing the wolf's laugh to rumble out unexpectedly, his whole face softening. She wanted to applaud him just for his smile.

He looked her over expectantly and she snorted in amusement, her hands already lowering to her belt, loosening it enough to fall around her ankles, the first piece of many that she quickly dropped from her body. Her pants were the last thing to go, and the hunger in his eyes stirred something low in her belly. Lucinda didn't wear bloomers or any sort of undergarment usually, so the wolf was given a full display of her privates and of her small breasts, tiny waist and short legs, and all the odd ink markings that covered her back, hips, and thighs. She felt at home, standing in her garden, completely nude, bees lazily drifting around, the two of them eyeing one another brazenly in the sunshine.

She simpered. He snarled.

Then she turned towards the forest and ran, allowing him a good view of her pale cheeks and the tattoo of the different phases of the moon that arched across her lower back.


	31. Trapped

**M.**

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." He called, and she held her breath, trying not to make a sound, knowing he was going to find her. The closer he got the more she fought hard to keep from giggling. When she heard his nails scrap the bark on the tree she was behind, his deep inhale through his nose, she let out a burst of laughter as she vaulted from it, his arms coming around her in seconds, pulling her back and dragging her to the forest floor.

It'd been three weeks of this. Whatever it was, and she was used to being filthy after romping around with him.

"Found you!" He declared playfully, above her.

"Like I don't see that!" Lucinda grumbled as he nuzzled her chest.

"So, my turn?" He asked, practically bouncing with energy, and she shrugged.

"I don't feel like playing anymore." She teased.

The wolf's smile fell and he started to whine. He started nuzzling her neck, kissing and licking the spot under her ear.

"Please? It's not fair. One more round, please?" He said against her skin.

She moaned and shifted away, giving him a mock disapproving glare, her neck tingling.

"Fine. One more."

Then she grinned as she raised her hands and covered her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but paused, her lips hanging open. He pawed at her impatiently.

"One, two, three..."

He tweaked her nipples before jumping up and taking off running, and her counting was disturbed as she yelled in protest from the dirt.

* * *

She landed and allowed her broom to zoom off, her recent acquirement wrapped in brown paper and tucked tightly against her chest. He came bounding from the darkness, and she shot him a dirty look.

"No."

He was close.

"Don't do it."

Her last chance.

"STOP-"

Then he was crashing into her, the moonlight blocked by his body and his curly hair, and she forgot all about the package, which had smashed as soon as it had hit the ground, and she tried not to remember that this was the fourth thing he'd broken this week as he lifted her skirts and took her, howling, in the pale light.

* * *

He loved her hair.

He was massaging her scalp, working down, the navy blue strands wet and tangled from their bath out in the forest. It had been a fun idea, his for once, but then they'd had to traipse back from the little pond through the trees, and her hair had managed to snag twice on low branches. He secretly delighted in getting a chance to play with her without interruption or her dozing off and snoring on his chest.

He started brushing slowly, starting from the ends, where the tangles were the worst, and then stroking from her roots all the way down. It was slow, and more than once she threatened his manhood, or uttered a naughty word, but by the time it was half way dry he'd worked through most of the kinks, and now sat behind her purely for the pleasure of touching her. He was cross legged and naked, and she'd opted for sitting bare with him on the floor of her little stone house.

He delighted in the smell of her skin, the feeling of her under his hands, the witch so soft compared to his roughness. Her silky hair would shift and his gaze would travel down to catch peaks of her back. He examined the indents of her shoulder blades and the array of black tattoos that fascinated him. He moved his hand then, running his fingers over the phases of the moon along her lower back. She was a creature of the night, like him, and the first time he'd seen this particular design he'd known then she was a kindred spirit.

His hands traveled back up to her neck, and she finally let out a small sigh of pleasure. Had she not been breathing?

He gathered her hair up, giving it a playful tug, and she didn't speak, but her laugh came out breathy and he could smell the dampness between her legs, inviting him. He split her hair into three sections and began to slowly braid it, keeping it tight, adjusting strands as needed, letting his fingers ghost over her skin, her body twitching with each soft touch. He leaned forward when he was done, letting the silky braid go. He didn't care if it held. He pressed his nose to the side of her neck, and she startled but calmed instantly.

When he inhaled, his eyes fluttering closed in bliss, she shivered.

"Smell anything you like?" She quipped.

And he wrapped his arms around her slowly, working under her arms and cupping her small breasts, his fingers tweaking her pretty almond colored nipples, pulling her back against him slowly. His response was drowned out by her guttural moan as one hand slid easily down her small frame and delved between her legs.

He loved her hair down there, too.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" He snarled, bounding forward when he saw her, grabbing her upper arm with a strength he hadn't used with her since they'd met. She pulled away from him, and he didn't relent, and she knew she'd have a dark bruise in the shape of his hand later.

"Let go of me, first off." She insisted, and he looked to her arm, realization dawning, and when he let go his bones creaked from how tight he'd been holding her. Then she swung back and slapped him across the face, and he took the hit with a growl. When he looked back to her she was breathing hard, both of them glaring at one another.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." She said calmly. "You don't get to manhandle me."

"You went into an entire den by yourself-"

"You wouldn't have been any help."

"They could have killed you." He fumed. She nodded, agreeing with him.

"I know. But they didn't."

His mouth was pressed into a thin line. He couldn't put into words how he was feeling. Didn't know how to make her understand.

"You can't die.." He finally said, and she was already brushing past him, heading out of the forest, where he'd finally caught up with her.

"Yeah, I can." She gestured up and down her body. "Hello, _mortal_. You can't think witches are immortal, babe. I can die. Warts aren't armor."

He didn't laugh, even though he wanted to declare he knew she didn't have warts.

"No. You don't get it."

"Enlighten me." She snapped.

"I can't.. I don't want you to die."

Her mask came up fast, and he wanted to howl from the frustration of watching her facade.

"Look, you're sweet. But you'd find yourself some pretty little forest nymph and forget all about me."

He took a step forward, and she tilted her head up to look at him.

"Never." Then his hand was up in her hair, and he was drowning in things he'd never felt. And damn her, wretched little witch.

"I'd die with you." He swore, and he was taking another breath. She had to know. Had to understand.

She raised her hand and covered his mouth. He could smell blood and magic on her fingers.

"Don't be mushy. Just don't... I gotta go." She looked uncertain. But she was leaving him, running away fast and whistling, and her broom came twirling across the ground. She grabbed it and flew off, leaving him standing there in the dark.

* * *

"You're kind of an anomaly though, aren't you?" She asked, sipping her wine, which made her belly warm and had snuck up on her, loosening her tongue. "Like, even for a werewolf. Where's your pack?"

He stopped kneading his fingers into her foot, his hand sliding up her leg idly while it rested in his lap.

"I have no pack.. It's complicated." He didn't look remorseful. Just contemplative.

"It's cool. My pack- my coven.." She closed her mouth, giving her head a little shake and a "Mmm."

Remembering the confrontation she'd had with her mother days before. The one about trust and sex and loyalty.

"What?" He prodded.

She looked at him, and leaned forward to run her fingers over his curly brown hair.

"I have a coven. But, it's complicated."

He smiled. "What about friends?"

"Oh, I have lots of those."

"Tell me." He said, sounding excited, beginning to rub her feet again.

"Well, I managed to rope some after going from a bad witch to a good witch when I was younger."

"You're a good witch?" He asked with an incredulous chuckle.

She interrupted her own gulp of wine and shook a finger at him.

"Hey, watch it or I'll hex you. This is as good as I get."

* * *

"You have to go." She said, trying to sound lackadaisical, standing over her cauldron which bubbled and frothed, and she moved the spoon to push at the edges, not wanting a skin to form on the surface. She'd rehearsed everything she was going to say, avoiding him for days, not letting him touch her. The distance had been painful.

"Why?" He asked. His voice was a mixture of sadness and longing, and he looked like he was going to jump over the cauldron at any minute and try to touch her, or steal her away.

Lucinda wasn't quite sure what she'd do if he was touching her right now. He had so much life and light and she couldn't stand by and watch him be extinguished. It'd be her fault.

"I don't want you here." She looked at him like that should have been obvious. "You were fun, but I'm getting bored."

His eyes narrowed. He wanted to understand her sudden coolness, why she'd been pulling away from him so quickly. But he wasn't surprised all the same.

"You get that, right? I mean.." She sneered, looking him over, doing her best to be cruel. "You're an _animal_."

He turned away, angry, his fists clenching at his sides. She'd never seen him more controlled, but she knew why. She'd picked a waning moon to do this.

"That's really what you want?" He asked softly.

"That's really what I want." She sounded airy, and unlike herself when she chuckled. "You were an interesting diversion."

She turned back to her spell book, running her finger along the page as she pretended to read, begging herself to keep her shit together.

' _Please hate me. Please go. Please be safe.'_

When she looked up he was gone, and she closed her eyes, took a deep breath. Her heart was breaking.

She rushed out into the night, forgetting her potion, and she looked for him, checking out her little stone house and the forests beyond. When she cast a spell and felt that his presence was truly gone, she dropped where she stood, holding herself, willing herself not to cry. She finally gathered herself enough to swallow down the tears and all the pain that welled in her throat.

"Fuck, Lucinda. Rein it in, babe." She laughed bitterly, her eyes closed as the sound of the forest beckoned for her to fall apart.

But, the coven had become wise to their tryst. And they had spoken, and her lineage would be threatened by mixing with his blood.

And she didn't want to build a future just to watch it get torn apart.

* * *

(Sorry! The last few Lucinda and wolf drabbles. Just wanted to get these out of my system. xD )


	32. Second, Snippets

**M.**

 _More snippets that didn't get made into bigger chapters or used anywhere else. Some smut, some fluff. Last three are written before Cedric and Sofia started... *hits two coconut shells together* *pervy smile*_

* * *

"No peeking." Jade said, lowering her hands slowly, looking around Joy's silky blonde hair to see her eyes tightly shut and her nose wrinkled.

"Ooooh. I'm excited!" Joy exclaimed, bouncing a little where she stood, a true vision in a pale pink avon jupon dress and a flower circlet. Jade grinned and turned her in the meadow towards the small stream they'd played in earlier. Now the sun was setting over the blooms, and they stood barefoot in the middle of the picnic blanket they'd spent most of the day on. Once the sun had just begun to touch the horizon, the sky swirling with an array of colors, Jade wrapped her arms around the blonde and nuzzled her neck, something clasped tightly in her hand.

"Okay. Open!" She said excitedly, grinning as Joy opened her eyes and sighed happily. She melted back against the tall brunette and raised one hand to slide along Jade's jaw so that she could run her finger along her ear.

"Aww, it's a beautiful sunset, my precious stone." She said, smiling when Jade pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Oh, that's not what I wanted you to look at." Jade said, now turning her face to bury it in Joy's hair, her palm opening up to reveal the small ring. The pink stone in the center was large, surrounded by a ring of diamonds, and all the stones were nestled on top of rose gold flowers that wrapped around a silver band.

"Oh, my." Joy whispered, covering her mouth. She turned and her free hand went to Jade's cheek, still shocked as the brunette continued smiling.

"I will move worlds for you. Fight any foe. Face every fear and danger and obstacle. Kingdoms could crumble, curses could fly, dragons could take over the skies, and darkness could swallow the land." Jade said, her arms slowly gathering Joy's curves against her tall frame. "And-"

"You would always come for me." Joy finished, allowing Jade to slide the ring onto her finger.

"Always." Jade said.

* * *

Ruby stood outside the witch's stone house, her gloved hands on her hips. She'd spoken with Lucinda weeks ago about needing help with something for the Spring Summoning approaching. They were the heroes of Ramblingham, and they were expected to be at the ceremony. The fact that Sofia had asked her friends to do a performance with her and Cedric was monumental. But the witch had been so hard to find lately, Ruby was about to send a message to the palace to politely withdraw before they made fools of themselves.

Marching up to the door, she banged on it three times before it swung open into darkness. Dust and papers settled back across the wooden floors and Ruby cautiously took a step inside, shocked and frankly scared by the sight before her. Lucinda's house was a mess. Piles of dishes and laundry and books taken from their shelves decorated the floors, and everything looked dusty and abandoned.

"Lucinda?" Ruby called out hesitantly, and she jumped when a pale hand reached out from under the dining room table and flicked her ankle.

"Oh Maker!" Ruby cried in fear, pressing a hand to her chest. She knelt and lifted the tablecloth, looking in on Lucinda in what appeared to be a table-blanket fort, complete with cushions and some apple cores underneath. Lucinda was on her side, pale and ruffled, dark bags under her emerald green eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked, and Lucinda sat up, grabbing her friend and slowly dragging her under the table with her. Ruby obliged, lying on her back with a pillow under her head as her friend curled into her side. "What happened, girl?" She asked, her mother mode turning on as she stroked the witch's arm, which was slung across her stomach.

Lucinda just shook her head and buried her face in her friend's side, finally letting out a muffled hiccup followed by heart broken sobs.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

Princess Zooey's hands pressed over her mouth, her eyes wide as the rest of the people gathered on the shore cried out in shock, heavy smoke filling the air as it billowed from the end of the cannon in front of her. Screams pierced the air, and cries of outrage and some thin veins of laughter joined the noise of the royal picnic.

Many servants were now rushing into the water, helping the rowers off of Prince Jin's dragon boat as it began to sink to the bottom of the small pond, the large cannon ball sized hole in the side allowing water to rush in. The boat had been a stunning replica of a powerful green dragon, with gold lined eyes and great golden horns.

Zooey jumped from her own boat and was soon knee deep in the water, her own servants imploring her to return to the shore. But she helped anyway, making sure everyone was safe and dry before resting. She apologize profusely, blushing beet red when Prince Jin had calmed enough later to joke about a picnic being a weird place to declare war. They were all thankful that the water was shallow, making the rescue easy, and nobody had been hurt.

And Prince James stood on the shore, watching the whole event with wide eyes. He'd never seen a Princess load and shoot a cannon before. The smash of metal through wood had been amazing and messy.

"Brilliant." He whispered, smiling at Zooey.

* * *

"Don't be mad." Sofia said, her hands behind her back, and Cedric was immediately on alert. So he only nodded, and when she pulled the golden apple from behind her, he grabbed the nearest item, which happened to be an empty cauldron, and he hid his face and screamed like a girl.

She pulled the apple closer and lifted it with a smile, examining her reflection on the apple's shiny surface.

"Where did you get that from?" He asked, slamming the cauldron down and standing.

"I found it..." Sofia whispered.

"Where?" Cedric asked, rolling his hand in the air to encourage her to speak.

"Well Lucinda and I-"

Cedric scoffed loudly. "Why does that witch always seem to be in on the trouble?"

"Lucinda and I." She continued, giving him a reprimanding look. "Were gathering stymphalian bird feathers in Greece-"

"You WHAT?!" Cedric shouted, and she placed her hands on her hips. "You could have been eaten! Those birds eat people! You're a people Sofia!"

"Let me finish!" She shouted, then she looked down at the apple in her hands lovingly. "We were collecting feathers and I found this on the ground on our way back."

She shined it against her chest and held it to the light. Cedric rubbed his hand down his face dramatically.

"Why do you insist on putting yourself in harms way?" Cedric bemoaned, turning away from her to monologue about her naive ways as Sofia turned the apple this way and that to catch the light. As Cedric faced the wall, wondering how far his flying machine would get in a single night so that he could return the apple before the week was out, a trio of women popped into the room.

Each glowed with ethereal beauty, and each was naked and seemed to possess otherworldly powers. The first was tall and slender with long, gold curls and across her shoulders was a sheer piece of pink fabric. The second was athletic and slim, her blue hair piled high and an air of knowledge surrounded her. The third was tall and regal, with demure eyes and a motherly smile, and atop her orange curls sat a sparkling pink crown.

Cedric didn't notice that they whispered softly to Sofia, who tapped her chin in thought for a moment before handing the apple over to the one draped in silk. The woman whooped in success as the other two groaned, and she flung her silk at Sofia before they all disappeared with a pop and some sparkles. Cedric turned and blushed. Sofia stood there, holding the silk, the rest of her garments having disappeared, and she grinned as she wrapped the fabric from the Goddess of love around her hips and approached her Sorcerer.

* * *

"Sofia, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He murmured, kissing her over and over, trying to swallow her sorrow.

"You can be weak, I'll be here. From now on, I'll be here." And he grabbed her around her waist, pulling her close, letting her head rest on his shoulder as he buried his nose in her hair. "You don't have to be perfect. Not for me, not for anyone..."

They didn't say much more, for once Sofia was content with the silence, and she curled into him, breathing him in as he held her without fail until she'd finished crying.

* * *

The sun hadn't come up yet, it was still dark out, but he was awake, and he was miserable, and he'd been so stupid, and his bravery seemed to be fueled by his fear or losing her. He got up to quickly dress, because his window of opportunity was closing, and he didn't bother shaving or combing his hair, and he looked wretched as he slipped from his tower and through the halls.

He'd never been inside of her room. Not once. Not for sex, or sleep, or to retrieve something of his. And he knocked so softly on the door, he was worried she wouldn't even hear him, but after the second attempt it swung open, and she wasn't even in a robe, she'd come straight to the door in her night gown and she grabbed at him so desperately he didn't even get a chance to tell her how beautiful she looked.

They were curled up in the aftermath of their early morning make up session, her face resting on his chest, his hands working through her hair, his eyes closed in contentment. They'd already been bothered once by Baileywick's wake up call, but Sofia had been smart, bolting the door in two places, and she'd simply called from bed that she was ill and would be down in time for lunch.

She turned her head now and pressed a kiss to his skin, and her hand was sliding up his ribs to idly touch the scruff on his neck, drawing his attention down to her, and she had the same look in her eyes that she'd had a week ago when they'd fought, and this time he didn't swallow down everything that had been clawing to get out then.

"I don't want anyone to think you're available, or wish to be available." He said, his voice steady, and she nodded as much as she could with her face pressed against him.

"I know, love." She said patiently.

"I…" He paused, then gulped and pressed on when she stroked his cheek with her fingertips. "I am no longer just your friend or mentor. My thoughts of you, are no longer friendly. I don't think they ever could be again.." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, blushing and swallowing, because she looked so pleased, like she'd finally been given the toy she'd been stamping her foot for, and she was turning over to climb on top of him, and she was peppering him in kisses, and he was touching any part of her, much like they'd done early, because he just wanted to confirm he wasn't having another wretched nightmare again.

"And no one else is to touch you. I'm the only one that has, and I'm the only one that will."

And her head popped up, because she wouldn't even know what to do with another man touching her, but then she realized what he was saying, and she melted into him with such an intense look, he ached to take her again, to feel her all over him once more. He pulled her down and spread her legs and easily slid into her, moving smoothly, doing the work as she kissed his jaw and licked at his ear, and her hands were up in his hair, holding him close as she moaned and allowed him to thrust up into her.

"Sofia?" He moaned, and she nodded, spreading her legs wider, lifting her stomach off of his only for him to press her back down, not minding having to bear her weight if it meant touching every inch of her.

"Cedric, I'm yours." She whispered, and he was biting his lip, looking down at her one minute, then closing his eyes and letting his head tilt back the next.

"I'm sorry." She said, and she was pressing her lips to anything she could reach, both of them slowly climbing together, and he let go of one of her legs so that his hand could dip between them, his fingers slowly rubbing her, causing her to gasp and tighten on him. And he made sure she came first, her eyes tightly shut, her mouth open, and he crushed his lips against hers, swallowing her cry, pumping into her, his fingers still rubbing her, causing her to wiggle and convulse, until his own climax left him completely spent. And as he slipped free, she rolled off of him to the side, panting, sweaty, and staring up at the frilly pink canopy above them, and her hands were in her hair, smoothing it back, her blue eyes sparkling as she closed them to center herself.

* * *

At first he had no idea how he'd wanted her. He knew they didn't have much time, not because he was expecting someone at any minute, but because he had so many things left to prepare for the evening, and she always managed to distract him, and quite honestly, he was going to bury himself somewhere in her and finish quickly because he just didn't have much restraint at the moment. So he decided to let whatever was so tense and curled in the pit of his stomach lead him, and that told him to bite at her lips with hungry kisses, and claim her neck, and his hands aggressively pulled at her, and she whimpered from his touches for only a second before he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down to kneel on the stone floor, right at the door, but she complied, ignoring the sting in her knees. Usually her mouth would be turned up into some devious smirk, because she loved when he was like this, when she was his outlet, because Cedric was usually the first to go down, or would work her tirelessly with his fingers until she was a soaking and submissive mess anyway. But when he was like this, he was selfish and almost impartial to what she wanted, and she supposed that was just a turn on.

* * *

"Let's go, let's go. Don't want to keep Zandar waiting!" Amber said excitedly. She let go of Sofia's hand in the hall way, and took off like a rising rosebud.

"I can see why you're in a hurry now." Sofia quipped, and she startled once she realized she didn't have her wand. She bit at the corner of her mouth, watching Amber waltz happily around a corner before turning to double back to her room. She lifted her skirts and quickly fetched her wand.

Once more shutting her door behind her, she turned and abruptly slammed into a mass of purple cloth and she bounced back with an apologetic smile. Maybe not so apologetic.

"Neptune's nettles! Watch where you're going, Princess Sofia!" Cedric snapped at her, and she smiled thinking his exclamations were always so odd, and he was always so wonderfully annoyed, and she swore she saw him smile at her.

His black and grey hair was smoothed back, having grown longer the last couple years. He still wore dark robes, but they'd changed some too. They didn't hang off him as much, and maybe that's because Sofia had stripped him of his routine of only eating sandwiches or skipping meals entirely. Their lessons always paused for good meals, and she was fond of doing magic out in the gardens when her cranky sorcerer and the weather permitted.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric. I was in a hurry." She shrugged. She really should hurry to catch up with Amber, but she was so pleased to see her friend. Her mentor? Cedric.

"Amber, James and I are going to Corinthia to see our friend perform." She clasped her hands, squishing her chest together and causing the amulet of Avalor to sink between her breasts.

Cedric simply stared at her for a moment, the book in his hand forgotten.

"Oh, well. That does sound fun, Princess." He snapped his book closed. Sofia was pleased to see the words were no longer important. "And I bet you're going to tell me all about it once you've returned." He said rather smarmily. She nodded happily, her smile innocent, her tactic baiting.

"Now, shouldn't you run along? I'm sure your siblings and the Prince of tango, or whatever, are waiting for you to join them."

Sofia touched her hair cautiously, wanting to swell with pleasure. She hadn't said anything about Zandar. Which means her sorcerer had looked out his window and seen their carriage.

"You betcha'!" She said, grinning prettily. "I'll be sure to pay extra close attention so I can tell you every detail tomorrow during our lesson."

Cedric tried to look annoyed. He tried to look like her words didn't matter. Like she was still eight, and still bothersome, and still so enthusiastic he might puke.

"Lessons are for magic. You can talk about your little trip as much as you'd like with someone else." He crossed his arms, tucking the book against his stomach. They had remained so close to one another Sofia was able to feel the air stir every time one of them moved. "I'll have more important things to do tomorrow than listen to you ramble on."

She realized they were doing it again. Sizing each other up? No. Smelling one another? Maybe just her. She needed to catch up with her sister before Amber came back and ruined this.

She wrapped her fingers around her amulet, and slowly inched around him. Wasn't it funny how he was taking her all in? And wasn't it funny how they would bump into one another, today of all days?

And wasn't it even funnier, that he'd gone out of his way to pass by her room on his way to wherever he was going- a route that was much longer than any of the others he could have taken? She decided to ignore his remarks.

"Well, I have to go Mr. Cedric, but I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early for our lesson!" Sofia waved and turned with swirl of her hips, something Amber had taught her a long time ago. Something she used any time Cedric the Sorcerer was around. It made her hair bounce and her skirts lift just a little to reveal her ankles and a slip of petticoats.

She didn't get to see his face as she left.

* * *

"So who told you?" Cedric asked, his tone rising then falling playfully as she handed him a plate with a generous slice of cake. It was different, this moment. Usually he served her, and made her tea and conjured her sweets. But today she made his tea with four cubes of sugar and two splashes of crème, that to her it was barely tea, but to him it was perfect.

"I guessed." Sofia said slyly with a conspirators smile. She couldn't help but look at the portrait of his parents.

Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Uhhh, mummy." He glared at her. "How'd you get it out of her?"

Sofia giggled, happy to see him relaxed. He hadn't said anything about mushrooms or pumpkins in ten minutes, at least.

"Fly cakes and gooseberry cider from dad's reserves."

Cedric smiled, tilting his head in mock scolding.

"Oh Princess, your father wouldn't like that." He seemed so happy. She scooted closer, wanting to brush her knees against his, and once she'd done just that, she feigned innocence and brushed them again. He blushed and tugged at his tie, suddenly coughing. If he could clear his throat he could clear the emotions swirling in the room. She could taste his hesitation. She had no intention of rushing him.

She'd become more bold with her actions. She was considerably older, her handle on magic much better, and she knew there were parts of her slowly beginning to reveal themselves that couldn't be ignored. Now she had breasts and hips, and shape. And her tongue was a bit sharper, her mannerisms, more like his. Because while Sofia strived to never disappoint, Cedric was the same. Only she met her challenges head on, and he cowered away from his.

Until she pushed him, ever so gently, to be a bit more.

But together they'd overcome. Years, and years of challenges beat by their team work.

He was her rare, but wilted flower, and she wanted to be air and his sunshine.

Their eyes locked. Then he looked away.

She was patient.

* * *

Roland smiled, looking past her, at something only he could probably see.

"Your mother and I have been aware of your interests for a long time. You aren't like James, whose whole life has been preparing him to be a King. And you're not like your sister. I doubt you're going to find a Prince and quickly run off to be his Queen." He suddenly looked at her with concern, "Unless you want to. I'm not saying you couldn't find love or that your sister is wrong for how she is."

Sofia smiled, knowing what he meant. She wasn't like her siblings. She never had been. She'd tried and look at where she was now.

Eleven years, aided by magic and women who stood out in the timeline of Princesses as those who had overcome incredible odds and conquered adversity. Women who had some trait, something about them, that helped them prevail over evil.

Eleven years exposed to talking animals, and shrinking to play with sprites, and being able to transform into a mermaid at will to explore things down below that man would never see.

Eleven years taught by the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia, son of Goodwyn the Great, who saved Roland I nine and a half times, entwining their families together, even if she was only bound to this connection by marriage.

How could she not turn to magic when it had brought her more sense and belonging than this world of dresses and royalty ever had? How could she not prefer the feel of a wand, and the control over a power within herself, over tiaras and fans?

"And?" She finally said.

"And because of that, we want you to pursue what makes you happy." He smiled, even if it was small.

"And what about my Princess obligations?" She asked, giggling from the happiness that swelled in her chest.

"Well, we've all seen how your Aunt Tilly handles those. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

* * *

 _Thank you Cedfia123 for always reviewing and for reminding me to update this. :D_


	33. Gettin' Dirty

"Darn it, darn it, darn it!" Sofia growled, bending by the small river, lowering her chest as far as she could to the surface without falling in. She pulled the collar of her gown away from her skin as she brought water in her cupped hand against the fabric with the other.

"It's not that bad, _darling_." Cedric said behind her, a good amount of irritation in his tone.

"I didn't ask you for your opinion, _snookums_." She snapped back, looking over her shoulder at him with a glare. As far as the young Princess was concerned it was all Cedric's fault her gown was stained in the first place.

There were days where she thought Cedric could do no wrong. That he was sweet and silly, and a little bumbly, but she found that endearing. He loved learning and reading, and casting spells well, and she loved encouraging him on those days.

Then there were days like this where he was nothing but sarcastic and bitter, and dark. She looked at him now, shoving things back into their picnic basket, not minding that the basket was cracking from the force. Sometimes she forgot that Cedric was far deeper than what his exterior showed. That at one point this was a man focused on taking over a kingdom by stealing a little girl's magical amulet.

He noticed her staring and arched an eyebrow at her. She narrowed her eyes and returned her attention to her dress. She rested her hand on the bank for a second, then lifted it away, her palm muddy.

She looked at her reflection in the river, her eyelids lowering and her mouth curling into a mischievous smirk. Taking a handful of mud in both hands, she turned quickly on her knees, throwing the handful directly at the Sorcerer as he turned to inform her curtly he was tired and ready to go.

Instead he got a face full of mud, and the force caused him to stumble back. He opened his eyes slowly, hands rising to scrap the muck from his face, which he flung off his hands and onto the ground. Most of it ended up on the bottom half of his nice robes.

"Wha?" He started, looking at his dirtied hands then back up at Sofia, her arm raised with another handful of mud.

His features turned dark. "So help me, _girl_ , throw that mud again and I'll-"

He drew back as the second handful hit him in the chest.

"Or you'll what, _old man_?" She challenged, standing, bending over and giving him a clear shot of her cleavage as she gathered more mud. He growled and marched towards her, the Princess smiling and taking a step back as she threw her next mud ball over the short distance between them. He ignored the new splatter and grabbed at her, unable to keep from smiling as she giggled and tried to dance away from him.

He managed to get one arm around her waist and pulled her side to his front, his face nuzzling into her hair, smearing the mud still on his face across her slender neck.

"No!" She cried, laughing, pushing at his face and shoulder as he rubbed himself against her, the mud effectively covering them both. She managed to get free and tried to run, but Cedric stomped his foot down on her muddy skirt. The fabric mad a wet ripping sound, and Sofia stopped, turning and gasping at the tear in her skirt. She then gave Cedric such a nasty look it made him lift his foot and slowly back away.

She smoothly bent while walking and gathered another handful of mud, and as she closed in on him she took it and shoved it against his throat, coating his yellow tie and allowing chunks of it to plop under his shirt collar.

"Sofia! My tie!" He snapped, pushing her away, wiggling uncomfortably. "It's in my shirt!" He exclaimed in a high pitch, throwing off his robe and pulling his shirt free from his pants. He tried shaking the mud out and she laughed at him. When he looked up she was on him again, grabbing his tie and pulling him forward. He opened his mouth automatically, anticipating a kiss, but instead let out a squeak as she slid her mud filled hand up his shirt and over his stomach then chest.

"I can't seem to find that chunk of mud that was up here." She said, her other arm around his slender hips, holding him in place even as he struggled and pushed at her. Cedric wasn't much taller or broader than she, but he was a pinch stronger, and he took hold of her arms and pulled them down, causing her to trip up on her soaked skirt and fall to her knees. Before she could utter a protest he placed his palm on her face and shoved her backwards, Sofia making a squelching, splatting sound as she landed right in the mud puddle she'd been getting her ammunition from.

"Ha, ha!" Cedric cried victoriously, pointing down at her.

She grabbed her skirt, distracting him with the flash of her thighs, and swept her leg against his knees, bringing him right down next to her. He sat up, shaking his head, mud flinging across the both of them as Sofia groaned where she was.

"That one hurt.." He said, delicately rolling onto his side to push himself up. He pressed one hand to his back as he trudged away. After several seconds of listening to her groan and struggle he turned to see her trying desperately to get up but the mud and her heavy dress kept sucking her down.

Cedric walked back over, both of them looking defeated.

"Truce, my love?" He asked softly, bending and clasping hands with her as she reached up to him.

"Truce." She said, glad to be back on her feet.


	34. Wicked

**T.**

 _Not canon or active in the actual story going on, in any way. It's just a drabble that popped into my head today. It's out of my system now. xD Don't hate me._

* * *

Amber reached for Sofia, only catching the edge of her sleeve, which drew the Sorceress's attention back and away from the open sky above them.

"Don't! Sofia, please!" She begged, her other hand grasping the railing of the steps, her knuckles white. Sofia's eyes glowed a bright green, her teeth clenched in anger.

"Let go of me, Amber." She hissed, magic beginning to flow from the edges of her eyes. Tears trailed Amber's cheeks, her lip trembling.

"No. No I won't! You're my sister!" She cried, and she screamed in terror as Sofia yanked her arm away, stepping towards the center of the roof. Amber's hand flailed in the air, trying to bring her back.

"Sofia! Come back! Please!" She cried, but already the wind was picking up, the starry night sky filling with angry black clouds that rolled in and covered the moon. A tunnel began to form and it quickly approached Sofia, who held her hands up, allowing magic to flow from her finger tips in the form of acid green fog that began pouring down and over the walls of the crumbling tower.

When the tunnel touched down the earth shook, and Amber screamed again, struggling to remain up in her sullied gown. When she found her feet she returned her gaze to Sofia, who stood before not a tunnel of clouds, but a man. Tall, pale and blonde, with flashing green eyes that looked her way for only a second. He was beautiful, in an otherworldly way, and he wore wicked looking black armor, covered in what looked like thorns.

He smirked at Amber before placing his hands on Sofia's hips, drawing her forward and against him. He raised a hand that swirled with the same magic that had practically poured from Sofia. It twisted around their ankles, rising to cover their bodies, and she could see Sofia go limp, the green glow leaving her eyes.

Amber pushed off from the rail, jumping over the crack that separated the stairs from the roof, running towards them as one hand held her skirt high, the other stretched to grab for Sofia.

"No! No!" She screamed, and right as she reached them, her hand met empty air and she toppled to her knees. The smoke dissipated and the clouds dispersed, and all that was left was a starry night sky with a bright moon, a dead Sorcerer's tower, weak and cracked, and a sobbing woman who knew she'd done nothing to stop the events that had transpired.


	35. Zero to Hero

The Prince of the Gods bent, grinning confidently as he barreled forward, meeting the half bull, half man creature in the center of the room. The two coming together created a resounding boom that echoed off the pillars and made dust and pebbles shake from the maze's walls. He hands wrapped around the massive creatures horns, holding him back as he dug his feet into the earth, his sandals slipping as the monster snorted and growled and pushed against his hold with amazing strength.

"Sofia! Now!" Hercules cried, clenching his teeth as she darted out from the shadows, her wand in hand as she bolted across the stone room. She was almost unnoticeable, her clothing dark and dirtied from her time walking around, her auburn hair pulled back beneath a brown scarf. The only thing that stood out was the shining amulet that bounced against her chest, and that was what caught the Minotaur's eye. The creature's gaze left the God's face for only a second, but then it was roaring in outrage, pushing harder, causing Hercules to slid before it lifted its great head and tossed him aside. Hercules slammed into the wall, sliding down amidst the rubble. He got to his feet quick enough, but the creature was already on its hands and hooves, racing across the room towards the Princess who had barely made it to the altar.

"Sofia!" He cried, causing her to turn towards him, a gasp visibly causing her to flounder for a moment.

The Minotaur bellowed, and Sofia raised her wand, mumbling something before a great purple shield erupted from the end, slamming into the Minotaur who bounced back several feet from the force. His strength cracked her shield and it fell a second later, the Sorceress leaning against the altar as she quickly rummaged in her satchel for the goblet.

She'd just set it against the stone when the creature was up, stamping at the ground, ready to charge her again.

"I'm going to eat your heart!" He growled, lowering his horns, ready to charge.

"Come and get it then!" Sofia challenged, and for a moment the creature stopped, lifting its great head to look at her.

"You can understand me?" It asked hesitantly, and after letting a moment slip by, Sofia nodded her head.

"I can understand you."

"What are you doing in my maze?" It growled, watching her step down from the altar. It was then that the Minotaur noticed the goblet, and it let out a relieved sigh.

"You brought back the chalice?" He sounded awed.

Sofia nodded, holding her hands up. "We were tasked by the Goddess Themis to return the stolen chalice to its guardian."

The Minotaur was calming, its nostrils still flaring with each deep breath it took.

"Then the thief-"

"I'm sure they've been caught and punished." Sofia said, shrugging, unsure.

"Hmph," The beast snorted, stamping his foot in irritation. "I'm surprised you made it far enough to even return the chalice," It grinned, as well as a man with the face of a bull could grin, "How did you enjoy my labyrinth?"

Sofia lowered her hands, looking suddenly weary. "It was terrifying." She remembered facing giant spiders, spiky rock goblins and the walls that toppled like dominoes when Cedric had stepped on the wrong path. That had been the obstacle that had separated their group.

The Minotaur snorted and laughed. "Good! Show the next thief-"

Before he could finish Hercules was slamming into him with a roar, the God holding the beast up in the air, ready to throw him across the room. It took a good amount of shouting and mediation on Sofia's part before that was in the clear. Sofia explained all to Hercules, who snorted immaturely at the Minotaur, who wasn't acting much better. In the end she convinced the Minotaur with her pretty smile and lovely manners to help them out of the labyrinth. The creature brought them through a path in the walls that opened up right beside the entrance to the maze.

There they found Cedric and Megara, both dirty and covered in scratches and torn clothes, sitting on a boulder facing the entrance, Megara holding the end of the string that they'd been using to help them navigate the first half of the maze before they'd been separated.

Sofia bid the Minotaur farewell, waving as the door sealed shut, appearing as if no opening had ever been there.

She turned to Hercules, both of them pausing to make sure nothing would explode or happen before they reared their arms back and high-fived one another.

"Did you see that?"

"You hit the wall-"

"You didn't even flinch!"

"I thought I was dead-"

"Naw, I had you."

"You were great!" They both shouted in unison, beaming as they did a sort of victory dance shuffle out in the sunlight.

"Are you two quite finished?" Cedric snapped, and the two heros stopped, glancing over at their partners and taking in their defeated looks. Megara was already stalking away, and Hercules hurried after her, taking her hand gently and bending to speak to her as she kept up her brisk pace. He towered above his wife, his smile genuine.

Cedric approached Sofia as she watched them go, a little smile still on her face. She looked at him as he approached, her smile spreading wider. Cedric buried his hands in his sleeves and slunk away. She caught up in two skips.

"Get it out of your system." He surrendered sullenly, and she launched into their story, doing her best to describe everything in detail. And as she described the 'ahh-mazing!' team work between her and the strong god, he began to see why so many people attempted to kill the big sun spot all the time.


	36. Once Upon a Time

"He had ridden through the world.

Through vast forests and rocky terrain. He'd passed through the land of black magic, where corrupt sorcerer's gathered and tainted the land, without flinching or succumbing to his darkest desires. He'd passed through the witch's realm where bears and rabbits and foxes had stopped and stared as he'd knelt in hallowed meadows and begged for charms and aids to his journey. His time in the fairy realm had been short and sweet- sent on his way with an enchantment meant to break even the most complex of curses. Through the mountains he'd gained new armor and new steel, forged by calloused hands of massive, strong men, who admired his confidence, and laughed jovially at his quest from down in their forges, deep within the walls of stone and rock.

In the belly of the valley is where he could see the tower, tall and jagged, surrounded by the rest of the castle that was crumbling and blackened. The world around the castle was empty and dim, the air darkened by ash and dust that never seemed to settle, swirled by the massive gold dragon as she paced restlessly, her shining scales dingy and dirty from her time away from the sky.

He abandoned his horse and made the trek on foot, easily able to avoid the dragon, unsure of how to deal with her. He knew that his answers were at the top of that tower, hidden away behind ratted curtains and collapsing walls. Under the cover of night he found stones missing from the base of the tower, and as the dragon roared and poured smoke high and into the sky, he pried loose several more and slipped inside the base of the tower without so much as a clink of his armor against the edges.

The climb was exhausting, and he advanced quietly, not wanting to stomp and draw attention. But as he reached the top, he realized there was no door, just an open room with a large bed and an old, empty fireplace.

He could close his eyes and smell her from his place on the top step- the air heavy with the scent of exotic spices and lotus blossoms, muddy water and nighttime. Rushing further into the room he could see the layers of ash on all the surfaces, undisturbed and thick, several specks drifting lazily in the air. Beyond the curtains that hung around the beds was where she rested, body perfectly still, her entire form covered in a thin sheet of chiffon. He grabbed the fabric over her bare toes, pulling it slowly off her form, the sheet taking with it all the dust that had come to rest on her, leaving her looking immaculate and clean. Her hair, black as a raven's feather, her skin a rich brown, her lips thin but soft looking. He removed his helmet, approaching her with a victorious smile, taking in her white robes and the ornate golden bangles that covered her wrists. The tops of her hands and feet were painted with swirling designs in a color just a pigment below her dark skin.

As he drew closer to her face, he could see the gleam to her skin, sweat that beaded from the heat and the smoke that drifted around them, her long black lashes that didn't stir, even as she took one long breath after another. He could see the lines of her forehead and the sharpness of her cheeks, imagining her with a stern, contemplative expression, one that would easily shift into a reprimanding scowl, or even a humoring smile. She was all sharp lines, and compared to the common roundness of the princesses back home, he was enamored with her.

Finally he could wait no longer, he came to his knees beside her bed and offered the Maker a prayer before rising and sitting on the bed beside her. He brushed a speck of ash from her cheek, and bent to press his lips to hers..."

"Wait," Amber said, holding up her hand to stop Sofia, who was leaning over the thick book in her lap, "He just kisses her?"

Sofia flipped back quickly to the cover before sliding her hand along the page she'd been reading from, "Well, yeah. What else would he do?"

"I don't know. Maybe fight the dragon, first?" Amber said with a chuckle, her fingers dipping down into the box of chocolate they were sharing as she sought another treat with coconut filling. Sofia watched her pick through them as she stretched out her legs and wiggled her toes against the warmth that poured from the fireplace in Amber's room.

"What if he needs her help?" Sofia said, looking down at the book. Next to the passage they'd been reading was a detailed illustration of the pale prince kissing the slumbering beauty.

Amber rolled her eyes and dropped the chocolate she'd pinched between her fingers, the tips of her nails coated from the treat as it'd melted some against her skin. "He's a prince. He shouldn't need help, Sofia."

Sofia rolled her eyes and held the book out. "I didn't write this, Amber-"

Amber angrily licked at her fingers, turning her scowl from Sofia and towards the fireplace. "She's a princess. He shouldn't kiss her unless the danger is gone." She leaned forward and took the book, slamming it shut and tossing it carelessly over her shoulder. Sofia frowned at her, able to see the book in the flickering light from the fire. She stood and walked towards it, lifting it gently and cradling the book against her chest as she watched Amber stare defiantly into the flames.

"Amber, it's just a book." She said softly.

Amber snorted incredulously, ignoring the unappealing sound she made since only Sofia was present. "Of course it is. And the Prince is supposed to do things right. He's not supposed to be a coward and wake her up and sneak off so the dragon can steal her again later."

She stood and faced Sofia, who had now set the book on the trunk at the end of Amber's bed and crossed her arms over her chest to keep her fingers from tingling.

"I'm sure he knew that the Princess had her own power. That together they could conquer all."

"Or maybe he's weak and didn't want to face the fact that he was going to fail. So he wakes her with a kiss so that she can suffer with him." She crossed her own arms but in a more aggressive way. "If he can't have her no one can."

"Maybe the Princess is more than _she_ thinks."

"What do you mean?" Amber said cautiously.

"Maybe the Princess has magic. Maybe she can sing and calm the dragon. Maybe she can cast bubbles to float them away. Maybe she's better with a sword." Sofia shrugged. "Maybe the Prince knows she's more. Wants to show her that he has all the faith in the world in her. Maybe that's why he's so confident on his journey. He loved her before he even saw her. Knew she was more than a pretty face and a tiara. He knows that when they work together, anything is possible. Even fighting dragons."

Amber looked up then, her eyes sad, forlorn. She reached forward and took the book from Sofia, closing it and tucking it against her chest.

"But what if you're wrong? What if she's just... common? What if the only thing extraordinary about her is the crown on her head? And her pretty face and pretty dress? What happens to her after he sees this and leaves her?"

Sofia held her arms open then, because Amber had started to lean forward. The blonde princess sunk into her with a sad sigh, burying her face and allowing Sofia to pet her hair and hold her around the shoulders. Between them the Amulet of Avalor shone bright, and Amber nudged it away from her face with her nose.

Sofia held her while she sniffled and delicately wiped her nose from under Sofia's elbow with a white cloth. When she pulled away they sat once more before the fire, choosing not to discuss Amber's small melt down. Ignoring the rest of the book and instead laughing over chocolate. Amber ignoring the neat pile of unopened letters filled with courting requests from men all over the kingdoms that took up her desk.

And she especially ignored the letter, written on coarse paper with cheap ink stuffed inside her drawer that locked with a key, that let her know that things couldn't continue, and that she just wasn't his muse anymore.


	37. The Deep End

_(Quick break from The Wedding. Expect more updates soon. Thanks to everyone still reading this and leaving reviews! :D )_

* * *

"They're still here." Lucinda whispered, her voice the only sound that carried through the cavern apart from the steady drip-drip of water falling from her hair and pooling on the stone floor. Sofia was huddled close, her wand in one hand, her amulet clutched in the other. Her heart was beating fast, her adrenaline high, and she was tense, so tense, and ready to act. But Lucinda was cautioning her, trying to get her to focus. Cedric had cast the transformation spell on himself before the kelpie had dragged him into the water. And if he'd failed, then there was always an underwater breathing spell, or a floating spell- something.

"I'm going in." Sofia said, and Lucinda shook her head, her navy hair flinging water and slapping her damp cheeks.

"No. No! They'll come for us soon enough." She hissed, touching her friend's shoulder with trembling fingers. The women regarded one another. Shining crystals, set deep in the walls of the cavern, let out a dim light that cast ominous shadows against the walls. It wrapped around the rocks and boulders, and gleamed off the surface of the hundreds of pools in the cavern floor. It didn't reveal how shallow some were, not even deep enough to wet your boot. It also didn't reveal the deep ones, and that's what the creature had crawled from, gaining the upper hand.

Sofia had seen a horse, half in the water, half out, calling to her. And in her moment of ignorance she'd reached for it, and Cedric had pushed her out of its grasp. It had bit him, snorting and stamping its front hooves, pulling its back end from the water, revealing a twisted spine and a fish-like tail, and the Sorcerer had time to utter one spell before it dropped back, drenching the girls, and they both disappeared into the darkness.

"He's going to drown." Sofia insisted, and it was her raised voice that started the chain reaction.

The cavern filled with song, and she paused, barely breathing, shifting her eyes around, watching shadows move in the pools.

' _Come swim with me..._ '

' _Come frolick and play..._ '

' _You can meet the Queen of the Ocean this way._ '

Their song filled the cave, and Lucinda shivered, only able to make out sloshes of water and heavy groans from below.

"They want us to get in the water." Sofia said, shaking her head, wishing the Amulet for once would block out the sound of their voices. "They want us to meet their Queen?"

Lucinda snorted incredulously. "The fuck we will."

Sofia nodded, before she shook her head. "No, wait. That's not a bad idea."

Lucinda stared at her before punching her shoulder, ignoring her yelp of pain, pulling her close so that the Princess could see her expression.

"No. Whatever you're thinking. No. I'm not going in the water."

Sofia pushed her away roughly. More like a shove. There was something tense between the two, more so than normal. Lucinda was afraid of the water. Terrified of what they'd stumbled upon. This is what was happening to the missing fisherman. These creatures were attacking their people. They were the reason they were even in this cave. But the witch, so used to flying free and spreading her wings, couldn't dive below to fight.

So Sofia gripped her shoulder, and nodded. "I need you to stay up here, and warn someone if I don't come back."

Lucinda was reaching for her, eyes bulging, panic and begging on her lips. But Sofia broke free and stood and ran towards the biggest pool, the one that held her Sorcerer and she whispered a wish to her amulet, and with one big breath, she dove in.

All around her was darkness and cold, and muffled movements through the water. She couldn't see the shadows, but she could feel them move, shifting the water, pushing her one way or another.

When her amulet lit up, surrounding her in soothing magic to change her form, the pool lit up as well, and air escaped her in a giant cluster of bubbles as it illuminated the numerous creatures that surrounded her and reflected against their glowing red eyes.

Her legs fused and covered in scales, her gown melted away and a band of seaweed and pearls covered her breasts, and she righted herself in the water, took a deep breath, now able to breath, and held her wand up. The muffling ceased and now she could hear them. Breathing and tossing their heads, and their tails beat against the currents, keeping them floating around her. Her spell lit up the pool with a ball of white light, and she watched the first, the one she'd watched take Cedric, circling her, nudging her side, curious and frustrated.

"You aren't a human, anymore." She hissed, "Neither is the one I took."

Sofia took a shaky breath, relieved beyond words. "Where is he?"

The kelpie came to face her, turning its horse-like head to regard her with its crimson eye.

"He is with our Queen."

Sofia brandished her wand, dragging it through the water, leaving a hissing stream of bubbles as the tip glowed with a scorching spell. The kelpie pushed back and kicked gingerly against the water.

"Take me to them. Now."

The pool ran deeper and further than she could imagine. They dove until they hit the bottom, a stretch of rock, littered with bones and pieces of debris that lacked the buoyancy to rise. She followed the kelpie, who led her through a tunnel of pitch black, that opened into a massive cavity, lit by glowing crystals embedded in the ceiling. Sofia could see that water filled the whole chamber, and there was no surface to gather a breath from.

In the light she could see more bones, and she raised her hand to push away a shred of red cloth that swam in front of her face. She swallowed everything down, her fear, her uncertainty, and the bile that crawled up from her stomach. The kelpie queen was stunning from far away. Pristine and white, her fish tail was opalescent, and shined a multitude of pale colors as it flicked lazily against the mound of skulls she rested on.

More kelpies lined the walls, and amongst them was a massive tentacled creature, inky black and dashed with purple. As she got closer her heartbeat sped up, and she couldn't help her outrage.

"You!" She screamed, and all attention turned to her. "You're the monster that attacked me as a child! You tried to take the Mermaid Comb of Merroway Cove from Oona!"

She swam forward, holding her wand high, and the creature turned to her, his features twisted in concern.

"Sofia! Wait, it's me!" Came a high pitched plea, one that she instantly recognized, and as her rage fizzled out and into confusion, she floated closer. He moved to touch her and she let out a trembling breath.

"Cedric, it's you?" She shook her head, betrayal rising and twisting in her stomach. "But you-"

"We'll talk about it later." The creature soothed, looking around them hesitantly. "I promise. But now-"

"You are both foolish." Came a rich voice, steady and beautiful, and it called so strongly to Sofia she began looking away from Cedric to the Queen. With her front legs she pushed from the bones, and her tail moved elegantly, propelling her forward towards them.

"A mermaid, and a monster. I've never had such treats."

Her body language was calm, and when she tilted her nose forward Sofia caught Cedric's tentacle as he raised it to pet her.

"Don't touch her." Sofia warned, and the queen shook her head in surprise.

"Oh, dear. You can understand me, can't you?" She purred, amused.

"I can." She drew her wand between them, the magic sparkling in the water. "You'll find us a little tough for your taste."

"What a conundrum." The queen sighed, batting her long lashes over her incandescent blue eyes, "You are greatly outnumbered. But you wield strong magic. Stronger than that little stick in your hand."

Sofia tensed, and felt Cedric's tentacles wrap around her middle, drawing her back. The water in the chamber was shifting, pushing them along as the other kelpies began drifting closer, creating a ring around them that didn't seem to have a weak point.

"I wonder.." Whispered the queen, whose mouth opened, revealing dull yellow teeth, "What your magic will taste like."

Her whole body gave a great thrash as her tail drove through the water, her beautiful features melting away in an instant to reveal dark scales over gaunt, decayed flesh and a matted mane. Sofia drew a shield spell that the creature smashed through with ease, and with a second flick of her tail, her mouth came inches from Sofia's arm-

Before snapping over the bit of a gold bridle that appeared in the water. It caused the queen to jolt back, her beautiful features reappearing with a shimmer. On her back, tugging fiercely against the reins, yanking the nose band further up the Queen's muzzle, was Lucinda. Her arms and legs were finned, like a frog, and a large clear bubble surrounded her head.

"You ugly bitch!" She roared, tugging the reins so hard that the Queen's head snapped back, her front legs kicking desperately. Cedric curled Sofia back and against him, moving them out of the way with several pushes against the water.

"Stop moving, damn it!" Lucinda screamed, and like magic, the queen stopped, going still, her body frozen as she panted in anger.

"You DARE bridle me!" She screamed, still unmoving, and Lucinda jerked the reins.

"I dare as I please! Tell your other bitches to back down!" She commanded, looking to the other kelpies who were hesitant in their actions. The queen shook her mane, and huffed. One by one the kelpies began to filter from the chamber, their beautiful bodies disappearing, revealing their skeletal figures and dead flesh before they disappeared into the dark tunnel.

"Good. Now, get us back to the caverns, pronto." Lucinda commanded, and when the queen faltered, the bridle lit and the sizzling sound of heat against flesh echoed in the room. She groaned in pain before striking out with her tail and moving through the water.

Sofia allowed Cedric to lead her through the darkness, the Sorcerer mumbling something about being able to see in the dark in this state. At the surface of the pool, Lucinda stopped their progression. Leaving the bridle on, she kept a tight grip on the reins as she motioned for Cedric and Sofia to leave the water. The two of them climbed out quickly, their aquatic forms disappearing, leaving them dripping water and shivering against the rocks.

"I command you to stay away from our ocean. Leave our waters." Lucinda spoke, her voice unfaltering and loud. It carried to the queen and her gathering of creatures, and the water shook from the sound. "If I see you here again, I'll ride you through the fields until your limbs snap off, and serve your tail to my coven."

With that she made a swipe of her wand through the water, and a leather band appeared around her wrist, glowing with the same magic as the bridle surrounding the queen's head.

The lesser kelpies swam away, making noises of disappointment and rebellion, but listening regardless to their queen's dismissal before she turned back to Lucinda.

"You've played well today, witch." She tossed her mane and turned, drifting away into the darkness. "But your magic will wither and die someday, just like you. And we... we are of the ocean. We'll be back..."

"Bring it." Lucinda growled, before two sets of arms dipped into the pool and yanked her up.

The trio made a fast escape from the caves and into the night, each one hitting the sand of the shore in earnest, none of them stopping until they were far away from the beach and the cliffs and up on the grassy bank. Lucinda flung herself down first, curling her hands into her hair, her hat pulled over her face as she hyperventilated into it. Cedric slumped in his soaked robes, speechless, and Sofia stood strong, looking out over the water, watching the ocean rush against the shore in silence.

"Oh, maker." Lucinda finally croaked, rolling onto her back, her hat still over her face and her arms still finned. "I quit. I quit."

Sofia shrugged, eyes still skating over the black water. "Think they'll come back?"

"Oh yeah." Lucinda groaned, holding up her hand to show Sofia the band. "When I die."

Sofia smirked, despite the panic still clawing at her heart. "So what? Five, six more years?"

"Sofia!" Growled Cedric, but Lucinda drowned him out with her cackle.

"Sofia, with you as a friend, give me three."

Sofia nudged Lucinda's foot with her toe, forcing the witch to push her hat away so that she could see.

"You saved us." She said, and Lucinda shrugged.

"Don't mention it, babe. You'd have done the same crazy crap for me."

Cedric groaned and stood, gathering giant handfuls of his robe to begin wringing water from them, shaking from the cold and from lingering fear.

"Get a room, you two." He snarked. "You two are nothing but trouble! Always roping me into your dangerous undertakings." He threw up his hands and cried dramatically, "We all could have died today!"

Sofia caught up to him in two strides as Lucinda rolled to her feet.

"Don't think you can get away so easily-"

"I've already apologize for my past transgressions, woman."

"You never told me YOU were the monster!"

"You never asked!"

"What a sneaky thing to do! Omitting the truth is still lying, Cedric!"

The witch hung back, pulling on her hat with oomph as she watched the two of them go at it across the grass.

"Should have went with the kelpies..." She grumbled sarcastically, before magicking her pointy-toed boots back on and marching after them. She didn't look back at the ocean or stop, even when the band around her wrist tingled with the knowledge that its matching bridle swam further and further away.


	38. The Invitation

**T.**

* * *

The little music box had arrived before lunch and sat on King Roland's desk in his study. Sofia was examining it now, her eyes wide as she bent forward and touched the small golden key that protruded from the lock on the front. The box was polished oak wood, and the legs were made of solid gold, resembling the leaves on a flower stem. Twisting the key, her mouth curled into a smile, and she leaned back as two monarch butterflies danced into the air as the lid lifted. They fluttered around the room and Sofia made a mental note to let Baileywick know about them so that they could find a place in the garden.

The bottom of the box contained a flower garden display made completely out of gold and silver, the bloom on each flower a different, specially cut gemstone. In the middle of the garden two familiar figures made from silver embraced, a gentle song playing as they rotated in a dance. In the lid of the box was the invitation, and Sofia read it excitedly.

 _Royal Family of Enchancia_

 _The honour of your presence is requested at the marriage of_

 _Prince Desmond Allen of Faereston_

 _and_

 _Princess Vivian Leandra of Zumaria_

 _the last day of the month of Blossoms_

 _at the Corlach Castle in Southern Faereston_

 _Please be our guest on this joyous occasion_

The box had also come with a large envelope with a massive collection of papers detailing how the two royal families would be hosting the wedding guests. Maps of the kingdom and the castles, stabling instructions, lodging and requests for meal preparation details and an itinerary for the event. Sofia didn't bother with much it of. Baileywick would sweep in soon enough and whisk it off to her father to go over. There was only one thing she took from the envelope, and that was because it had her name scrawled across the front in Vivian's handwriting.

She tucked this in her dress pocket and headed for the dining room, already able to hear Amber chatting excitedly about the season's new wedding fashions before she was even through the doors. Sofia stumbled a step when she saw not only her family seated at the table, but also Cedric, the Royal Sorcerer, giving her a small smile that she returned with a grin and a wave. She mouthed, 'What are you doing here?', but before he could respond, her mother caught her eye.

"Sofia! Come sit. Did you see the invitation?" Miranda asked as Sofia took the seat next to Cedric at the table across from Amber and James. She kept her hands primly in her lap, because Roland would have a clear view of them touching if he leaned to his right just so. But she could already feel Cedric's foot nudging hers, and she resisted the urge to run her toes up his calf.

"I did! It was beautiful." She said rather breathlessly, and she noticed Cedric looking at her. She turned to him. "It's wonderful to see you today, Mister Cedric. Are you joining us for lunch?"

"Good afternoon, Princess Sofia." He drawled, bowing his head to her. She hid her smile by biting the inside of her cheek.

"Your father had matters to discuss with me, and invited me to stay."

"That's right." King Roland said, stabbing at the potatoes on his plate before turning to Cedric. "Cedric has been invited along with us to attend the Faereston royal wedding."

Cedric nodded in acknowledgement, silently basking in King Roland's pride.

"I'll bet you no other Royal Sorcerer will be invited to attend _by name_." He continued, and Sofia stifled a giggle as the Sorcerer sat up proudly. Cedric could preen as much as he wanted. She'd never tell that he was probably invited because Vivian was savvy to him and Sofia's relationship. Or maybe they just thought he was that sensational. She smiled tenderly at him as he faced her father, Roland still talking excitedly.

Either way as long as he was happy and with her for the week long festivities, she didn't care how he got invited.

...

After lunch she'd gone to her room to open the note from Vivian. She took a seat at her desk and set the envelope down, scanning the contents slowly.

 _Sofia,_

 _I hope this letter finds you happy and healthy. I wanted to write to you personally to invite you to my wedding. You've been a dear friend, to both Desmond and I, for many years, and I would love for you to celebrate this day with us. Me, especially. Not that Desmond isn't excited to see all our old friends from school, but this day is important and he hopes that nothing will stray from the plan._

 _In regards to said plan, I admit I have one other reason for writing you. I have no sisters, or female cousins, and I'm finding myself without a Maid of Honor, which I suppose is a 'travesty', as Desmond's mother puts it, this close to the ceremony._

 _I know it's last minute, with the wedding being two months away, but I'd love for the friend to stand by my side, to be you. I'd have Crackle, but I'm afraid she won't fit in the chapel and my future mother in law will be displeased. Please consider and get back to me? Either way, I hope to see you in a couple months for the big day._

 _Vivian_

Sofia grinned and set the letter aside, pulling a slip of parchment towards her and quickly scribbling out excited words and an acceptance to stand beside her friend at her wedding. She sealed her response up and pulled the gold cord near her door. It only took a minute or so for Violet to appear, and Sofia gave her the letter to see that it was sent off immediately.

While Violet went one way, Sofia left and went the other, climbing the tower quickly so that she could catch Cedric in what she liked to think of as his, 'Floating Celebration'.

As she entered the tower she quickly closed the door and locked it, ducking underneath the flying desk and shimmying past a whirlwind of books in order to wrap her arms around him in the center of the room. All the furniture and items were dancing excitedly with him, surrounded by tendrils of blue magic, and when he saw her he smiled and swept her up into his silly magical dance.

"Did you see your father today?" He said grandly, earning a giggle from her as they waltzed under some flying potions, "I've never seen him so pleased to have me around before."

"I know!" Sofia said happily, clutching his hand tight as he twirled her away then spun her right back into his arms, and away from the armoire which was swinging its door open and closed haphazardly.

"Finally. I feel like I have the man's respect," He sang, flicking his wand above them to send everything into a spin before the pieces began to return to their places, a shower of blue sparkles raining down on them. Sofia raised her hands to touch the lights, impressed with the illusion before he took her hands and held them between them.

"It's well earned. You're an amazing Sorcerer, Cedric." She said honestly, "The best I've ever seen. Why wouldn't they want you at the wedding?"

"I'll start working right away on a present worthy enough for the couple _awed_ enough to invite the greatest Sorcerer in the world to be among them." He said, beaming, not catching Sofia's suppressed smirk at his vain comment.

Cedric leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss, sighing happily when he felt her lean into him, her hands drifting to rest on his shoulders. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm glad you don't remember me from ten years ago." He admitted, continuing carefully because her lost memory of him could still be a touchy subject. "I was a bumbling wreck."

Sofia scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

He gave her a lascivious smile, beginning to push her back towards the newly landed desk. Her eyes widened before she let out a laugh.

"Right now?" She asked, gasping when he was able to lift her up and plop her on the surface.

"You know your unending belief in me is a ridiculous turn on." He said with a lilt in his voice, carefully nuzzling her cheek with his long nose, causing her to turn her face away and expose the side of her neck for him. He kissed her there gently and she fidgeted so that he could situate against her skirts better.

"Mmmm. Well, your potions **are** the best." She said in a silky voice, biting her lip as he set his wand aside to begin brushing his slender fingers through her hair.

"Go on." He encouraged, the sound muffled by the many kisses he was planting across her shoulders.

"Party tricks are **beneath** you and your skill level."

"You're too much..." He whispered with false modesty against her skin, his fingers now pulling up her hands so that he could turn her palms away and kiss the skin on her wrist, her heartbeat fluttering happily as he continued up her arm to the bend of her elbow.

" **No one** floats furniture like you do." She said breathlessly, and Cedric stepped back only far enough to pull her from the desk and against him. He pressed his mouth to hers with a soft whimper and she melted against him.

...

Through letters Vivian and Sofia hashed out what would need to be done for the wedding. Sofia was glad to be involved, realizing this was the first wedding she'd be a part of since her mother's wedding to Roland. Vivian sent her the dress pattern for her gown, and Sofia thought it was a good opportunity to get Amber involved and spend some time together.

The two sat in the dressmaker's work shop, comfy in their plush chairs, Baileywick standing attentively between them as two servants laid out a breakfast of tea and light fruit.

"Should your majesties need anything further, I won't be far." He drawled with a slight bow, leaving the room and drawing the double doors closed along the way.

"Thank you, Baileywick!" Sofia waved before she helped herself to a cup of tea while they waited.

Madame Collette swept in as they got settled, followed by her entourage of assistants, each one carrying a bolt of colored fabric.

"Did Vivian specify which color?" Amber asked, setting her teacup aside and standing smoothly to survey the fabrics. Sofia wrinkled her nose, realizing now, despite how hard she tried to escape the color, that she'd be in purple for the event, since purple and blue were Vivian's wedding colors.

"Yes." Sofia said reluctantly, remaining seated with a frown of displeasure. "She said amethyst."

Amber wiggled her shoulders excitedly and turned back to the fabrics as Madame Collette clapped her hands, promptly sending away anyone not holding purple. From the fifteen or so left they chose a color and Sofia was ushered to the center of the room to be measured.

"I already have ze pattern." Madame Collette said, strutting around her slowly as one of her girls took in Sofia's bust then waist, "You are going to look stunning, Princess Sofia!"

Madame Collette wasn't as nimble as she once was, and now she relied heavily on her girls to do her work for the Royal family. Sofia knew she spent a lot of time curled up in front of the fire, allowing her old bones to rest while still scribbling up fantastic dress designs.

"She can't be _too_ stunning," Amber insisted, crossing her legs after settling back down in her chair, "We can't have her outshining the bride."

"Yes." Madame Collette agreed, nodding, her fingers reaching out to touch Sofia's amulet with a frown. Sofia stood very still, resisting the urge to jerk away as the girl below her measured her legs. "Zis vill have to go. I'm sure zere is something less..."

"Gaudy?" Amber piped in.

"Lovely?" Sofia said.

" _Passe'_ , zat can be substituted." The older woman concluded, turning away with an aloof shrug of her narrow shoulders.

"Oh Sofia! That means we get to visit the jewel room!" Amber said excitedly, and Sofia gave her a small smile.

"That will be fun, Amber."

Madame Collette lifted her hands, clapping, and soon another round of girls appeared, this time carrying an array of garments that would go beneath the dress. Corsets, shifts, bloomers, pads, petticoats, covers and slips were all draped in different colors over their arms. As a servant passed Amber helped herself to one of the colorful garters in her arms, and she stretched it between her fingers.

"Oh! How lovely." She said, admiring the black lace and the small gems sewn into the small silk bow.

"Please tell me I don't have to wear all those." Sofia laughed, stepping down as she joined Amber and Madame Collette, who were eyeing the collection.

"What you wear underneath ze dress is just as important as ze gown itself." Madame Collette said patiently.

Sofia picked out an entire set of clean white undergarments accented with purple ribbons, and when they brought in shoes and fans and hats, she thought she was going to go crazy from all the purple. They rang for Baileywick and informed him they'd be stopping by the jewel room before the day was over, but before that they asked that lunch be arranged outside and in the gardens for them.

Sofia thanked Madame Collette, who assured her the dress was top priority and would be done before the week was out.

"She'll have it done before midnight." Amber giggled as they left, her fan fluttering near her chin. "She won't lose a moment of time to make sure it's as up to date as possible."

Sofia shrugged, her hands clasped calmly against her front. She'd finally slipped back into her brown gown, and she was staring down at the skirts, thankful to be away from all the purple. She was sure she'd be having plum colored nightmares for weeks because of it.

"I'm not sure how much she should alter it from the pattern Vivian sent." Sofia said, knowing if she had to that she would put her foot down to keep whatever style her friend wanted.

"Oh, it'll be fine." Amber soothed as they approached the table set up in a gazebo in the sunniest part of the garden for them. "Once we're in Faereston I'm sure the seamstresses there will want to go over it again to make their own alterations."

"I guess that'll be nice." Sofia conceded, sitting and helping herself to the dainty sandwiches and cold lemonade set out. She perked up as she poured Amber a glass as well. "I'm so excited to go and dance. It's been such a long time."

Amber arched a brow at her, letting her fan come to rest in her lap. "We went to Princess Leena's ball just a week ago, Sofia."

Sofia looked up in surprise, nodding after a moment, having forgotten that night. She'd spent the whole evening discussing magic with the Royal Sorceress of Khaldune, forgoing the dancing for talks of potions and wands instead. She'd been so excited to learn something new she'd babbled about the night to Cedric until he'd almost slammed his forehead into a cauldron from exasperation.

"I'd almost forgotten. Time flies." Sofia shrugged with a silly smile, choosing then to stuff a sandwich into her mouth, preventing her from saying anything else.

"Yes, it does." Amber said slowly. "Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time I saw you dance."

Sofia paused mid chew, her cheek round with food as she shrugged innocently.

"You always seem to be so busy with all the... 'magic', you've been learning." Amber continued, taking small pauses deliberately as if she were building up to something. Sofia eyed her cautiously, wondering where this little shift in mood had come from. Weren't they just measuring her for a dress and undergarments? Something Amber lived for? Weren't they eating in the sunshine, about to journey to the jewel room to select necklaces for the wedding? Sofia thought Amber would be pleased to spend the day doing what she considered, 'proper Princess activities'.

Amber must have seen her expression, because her fan snapped open and she peered over the top with cat like eyes.

"It is, 'magic', you've been spending all your time _doing_ , isn't it, Sofia?"

Sofia buried her hands in her lap, feeling her fingertips tingle as her unease grew. Of course it was! Sort of. Sofia blushed and swallowed, and that's when Amber let out a victorious giggle, and threw her fan into her lap. Sofia's blush darkened, and she looked around, making sure no one was close enough to hear the two sister's conversation.

"Will you keep it down? You look crazy!" Sofia snapped, and Amber only waved her hand flippantly, the jeweled bangles on her wrist tinkling together from the motion.

"Oh, oh Sofia!" She chuckled. "You should see your face!"

"Merlin's mushrooms.." Sofia growled, and she made to stand, but Amber was reaching over the small table, touching her arm with her fingertips and tapping at her lightly.

"Oh stop. I'm only teasing."

Sofia sat and eyed Amber warily. "How did you find out?"

"Well don't be ridiculous," Amber said, laughter still in her voice, "I've known for a while now. I'm not some prude. I know a hickey when I see one."

"A hickey?" Sofia asked, suddenly tensing.

Amber nodded. "I saw it today. Over your ribs, of all places."

Sofia's hand fell to her side, and the blush was now spreading down her chest as Amber laughed with glee. She felt panic rise in her chest, and she leaned forward, grabbing Amber's free hand, effectively stopping her sister's laughter.

"Amber, you can't tell anyone." She said, her voice so sharp she felt like Cedric was speaking for her. "Should mom and dad find out the consequences could be dire. I can't even begin to fathom-"

"Goodness, Sofia!" Amber said in surprise, pulling her hand away. "Calm down! I won't tell anyone your secrets. Cross my heart, hope my tiara doesn't lose a gem."

Sofia narrowed her eyes. "You tell Hildegard _everything_."

"Yes, but, Hildegard doesn't live here..."

"Amber." Sofia sighed, and she watched the blonde hold up both hands in surrender.

"Alright, I promise Sofia, I won't tell anyone." She was back to fanning herself, and Sofia allowed her hands to return to her lap, her shoulders drooping in short lived relief as Amber spoke again.

"But."

"But what?"

"You have to tell me who he is!" Amber declared, now leaning forward with an impish smile. "I want all the details! It's Sir Zephon, isn't it?"

Sofia's gaze drifted down. "Oh, no. He's not a knight..."

"A prince than? It isn't Hugo is it?"

Sofia shook her head briskly. "No! Not Hugo."

"Hmm. Not Hugo. Can't be Desmond." She opened her mouth and looked up with sudden concern. "Is it a servant?"

Sofia's lips pressed into a thin line, and she felt her cheeks darken as Amber's excited expression began to shift into subtle disappointment.

"Sofia, who is it?"

Sofia started giggling then, running her finger along the design on the plate where her sandwich rested.

"It's a funny story..."

"Well go on."

"I am in love," She finally said, looking up and summoning all of her resolve, "with Cedric."

The statement seemed to hang in the air, the only noise that passed between them was the buzz from a lone bumblebee as it flitted across the table to get to the pink and purple hydrangea's that circled the back of the gazebo. Sofia's nails were digging into her dress, her finger tips glowing despite her best efforts to keep the magic at bay. Finally Amber set her fan down on the table, and raised her hands to rub her temples.

"Amber?" Sofia said hesitantly, and her sister's hand shot out, her index finger raised primly in the air.

"Shush." She snapped, and then she leveled Sofia with an unamused look. "Cedric? The Sorcerer?"

Sofia nodded, shifting in her seat, feeling two reactions rising in her stomach as Amber continued glaring in silence. On the one hand, she could take a deep breath, and remind Amber not to be so petty, and that love happens with who it happens with. What's important is that she's happy with Cedric.

On the other hand, she was very much ready to put her sister down if she even attempted to shred her Sorcerer. Cedric was wonderful and she wouldn't sit there and listen to her sister spout off nasty things if that's what it boiled down to.

Finally Amber sighed, and she lowered her hands. "Sofia, I just don't understand." Her brow was pinched and she looked like she'd really tried to find reasoning behind Sofia's choice.

"Well," Sofia started, holding up her hands, "I fell in love with him, Amber. He's just.. amazing, and so much more than people think he is."

Amber wrinkled her nose, "But he's so much older Sofia. He knew us when we were children." She suddenly paled. "Oh Maker! How long has this been going on? Did he ever touch-"

Sofia slammed her hands down harder than necessary on the table, pushing herself up so that her shadow fell over Amber and her surprised expression. Sofia could feel the air around them darken, something powerful behind it that seemed threaded to her own magic.

"Never. Not once. I pursued Cedric on my own and he only admitted to his feelings less than a year ago. He would never have... Don't ask that again, Amber." She said, her voice heavy with something else. It felt unnatural, so Sofia pulled back, just the motion of her stepping away from the table seemed to take all the darkness with it. The sun once again shone bright and several butterflies were now flitting lazily around them.

Sofia was about to sulk away, feeling like some villain as she turned on her heel.

"Sofia! Don't go!" Amber said with a hint of fear still in her voice, rushing after her after elegantly rising to her feet. She caught Sofia's hand and turned her around, the blonde smiling timidly at her brooding sister.

"I had to ask. I'm your sister," She insisted, allowing her fan to dangle on her wrist as her other hand clasped the same hand. "I just want you to be safe, and happy. Well," She shrugged as if it couldn't be helped, "And for you to marry a Prince, but.. Cedric is nice. I guess."

Sofia brought her free hand to join their hold, and she smiled at her sister, "So. You won't tell anyone? And if Cedric is the one I want-"

"I will do my best to be kind." Amber said delicately, giving Sofia's hands a squeeze.

"I'm relieved, because-"

"But this can only be a temporary thing, you know?" Amber said, squashing the happy feeling Sofia had been about to express. "Daddy won't let you marry him. Cedric will be out of a job if anyone finds out."

Sofia paled, feeling her stomach twist anxiously. How many times had she had these very same thoughts, but she'd brushed them aside to remain in her happy daze?

"You think so?" She asked quietly, and Amber nodded.

"I know. No matter how daddy finds out, this won't go over well. Cedric is a buffoon-" Sofia's eyes narrowed but Amber pressed on, "To daddy! Not me. Deep down I always knew you'd end up with someone weir-" Amber stopped again. "Eccentric. Like you."

Sofia took her digs in stride, forcing herself to acknowledge that this is as good as she was probably going to get from Amber.

"Thank you, Amber."

She was pulling away again, and this time Amber let her. They didn't hug or linger after Sofia pointed over her shoulder towards the castle.

"Should we head to the jewel room?" Sofia asked tentatively, desperate to offer up a distraction from their current conversation. She felt true shock as Amber shook her head.

"Why don't you go without me? I forgot I have a previous engagement with the hairdresser this afternoon." She turned to walk away, waving with a friendly smile over her shoulder at Sofia, who seemed rooted to the spot.

Sofia watched her leave, her fingers twisting furiously in her skirt as she fought back the surge of magic that grew along with her anxiety.


	39. The Arrival

Three clear jars floated into the air, the magic around them a vivid shade of acid green. Cedric spun on his stool just in time to let out a startled cry before making a grab for them, saving them from smashing on the ground as the magic holding them disappeared. He held them to his chest, looking down in disbelief as Sofia came running from the stairs, a book in her hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked, setting the book aside and moving towards Cedric. He freed one arm and held it up to her, his eyebrows drawn into a frown.

"Ah, ah, ah! Stay right where you are!" He commanded, and she placed her hands on her hips as she came to a stop. "You almost broke three vials of ingredients. One of them was Melodious Magnolia, and then where would my potion be?"

"Me?" She asked in surprise, "I was downstairs!"

"Yes, you." Cedric taunted back, turning to set the jars down. He fingered them all gently, and Sofia could hear him reassuring them that they were safe in a whisper. "You and those green fingers of yours."

Sofia looked down and noticed the glow coming from her hands. She flushed with embarrassment as she crossed her arms and buried her fingers under her armpits.

"I'm just nervous about the trip," She lied, ignoring Cedric's loud scoff.

"Are you sure that's all?" He asked, still using the tone he spoke in when she was 'Apprentice Sofia', and not, 'I'm going to nibble your neck now, Sofia'. "Are you sure you're not dwelling on something you refuse to talk about because you're stubborn and think you can handle everything on your own?"

Sofia looked away from his gaze, "I'm going to finish your packing."

She made to turn around, but felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned around, expecting him to draw her into a tender hug, but instead he was pushing her towards the door, stripping her of her robe and hanging it up as she squeaked in protest.

"Oh, no you aren't! I'm banishing you from this tower for the next two days until I've finished my potion AND my packing." He got her through the door and she turned, outraged as he crossed his arms and tilted his nose up at her sternly.

"You can't be serious?" She said, and he only nodded.

"Oh, but I am. You go practice your magic on something else, and save my belongings the destruction that comes with your feelings."

"Cedric!" She growled, stamping her foot as he closed the door on her. She turned and crossed her arms with a huff, grumbling to herself as the door swung open for a second so that he could draw her back and kiss her on the cheek before it was effectively closed against her back once more.

She wandered back down from the tower and caught Baileywick in the halls, and he smiled pleasantly at her.

"Ah! Princess Sofia. You're done with your magic lessons early today." He said, and Sofia tried to look less sour as she spoke to the friendly steward.

"Yes. I'm a bit clumsy today, it seems." She forced a chuckle. "Cedric told me to leave."

Baileywick nodded in understanding. "We all have those days Princess. Should I prepare a place for you at the table for lunch, than?"

Sofia nodded, thankful for the steward's presence. She followed him to the dining room, feeling much better as the magic within her began to wane once more.

...

"Four carriages." Sofia said in surprise, standing on the steps and out of the way as servants rushed past her. Some carefully balanced trunks and towering boxes that would be added to the already luggage heavy convoy, others were tending to the pegasus and adjusting their breast straps and bridles.

"Amber, we don't have anymore room!" Came Roland's voice, drawing Sofia's attention to her left. She felt like she'd seen this scenario before. Amber's maids sighing from under the weight of another trunk that Amber insisted she needed. Amber let out a long sigh, rolling her eyes in exasperation as Roland waved for several of the male servants to come and relieve her maid of the trunk. They disappeared back with it inside, and Amber focused her attention back on their father.

"I needed those hats!"

"You have plenty." Roland insisted, striking a regal pose by squaring his shoulders that Amber mimicked to perfection. For a moment it looked like a King was regarding a Queen until Miranda, _the_ Queen, stepped between the two.

"Alright you two." She said, smiling as she played mediator. "Let's get seated and argue in the air."

Amber went to huff away, but Miranda caught her arm, her other one snaking out and grabbing onto Sofia as well.

"Besides, we need to leave room," She said sternly for a moment, before she lowered her head and smiled, "For all the shopping we'll be doing in Faereston."

Sofia giggled quietly with her mother as Amber's face lit happily with the possibilities. It was decided that Miranda and Roland would be riding in the first carriage, and the three royal children crowded around the second, Sofia watching the castle door anxiously for the Royal Sorcerer.

"What's the matter Sofia?" Amber asked, her voice more inquisitive than usual.

"Nothing." Sofia said, looking down and pretending to fidget with the small gold beads embroidered on the sleeve of her gown.

"Are you... waiting on someone?"

Sofia's cheeks darkened and she opened her mouth to tell Amber off when James asked, "Amber, do you want help up or not?"

They'd both practically forgotten he was there, which was hard, since he was particularly irritated with the stiff clothes he'd been required as the crown Prince of Enchancia to wear, and he kept sighing while tugging at his collar.

"Why yes, thank you James." Amber said, lifting her skirts and smoothly ducking while stepping up into the carriage. Sofia let out a tense breath. She didn't know if she wanted to spend the entire journey sitting across from her sister, ignoring her snarky comments and the sly looks she'd been giving her since the day she'd found out about her and Cedric. As James turned to her, pulling once again at his collar, Cedric chose to come stumbling down the stairs, and Sofia practically giggled she was so relieved.

"Let me help you, Mister Cedric!" She called, using one hand to lift her skirt as she met Cedric half way. She almost pushed him over she was so eager to take the books from his hands, and he gave her an inquiring look as he followed her down the steps to the third carriage. She poked half of her body in to deposit the books inside and let out a sigh, realizing he'd have this one all to himself from the looks of it.

"Ohhh." She groaned jealously.

As he bent to check that his trunks were properly tied down along the back, he whispered loud enough for her to hear, "What's the matter with you?"

She looked around, making sure everyone was too busy to over hear them, "I don't want to ride with Amber."

He arched a brow at her, "I would think talking about dresses and waltzing would be quite riveting."

She almost slapped his arm but contained herself, "I'm serious, Cedric."

He smiled naughtily, misreading her, "You could always share my carriage, Princess."

She was about to scold him and his flippant behavior towards her before remembering that she hadn't said anything to him about her and Amber's conversation yet. She'd been reluctant to tell him that another person was made aware of their relationship and that the numbers were adding up. She shot a worried glance towards her parents carriage before turning back, watching him summon his wand with a flourish and casting a spell to make sure everything stayed in its place. He looked so happy and calm, so she bit her tongue, not wanting to leave him a nervous wreck during the whole event as he dreaded the inevitable confrontation with her parents.

"No.. never mind." Sofia said, defeated, leaving him with his trunks and books and trudging back to where James waited patiently for her. He'd managed to rid himself of the collar and was hurriedly stuffing it behind the wheel. It flopped to the ground and Sofia covered her mouth to hide her giggle as he winked and helped her in. She sat opposite Amber, who was grinning mischievously.

"Did you wish the Royal Sorcerer a safe flight?" She asked, and Sofia grumpily turned to the window and did her best to ignore her.

...

The Kingdom of Faereston was east of Enchancia, and Corlach Castle sat to the very south, surrounded by a large bustling village and beyond that miles of flowering meadows that from the sky looked like a green quilt, dotted in patches of various colors. Sofia knew there were mountains to the north, but they'd only caught a glimpse of them before their view had changed and they took in all the land that remained untouched.

Amber hadn't given it much thought, and James was disappointed that there seemed to be very little forest, and therefore no possible hunting distractions in sight. Sofia had been swept away by the sight. She imagined throwing herself into the blooms, having picnics and picking beautiful bouquets.

"I knew you'd love it here." James said, drawing her attention away from the window.

"I do like flowers." Sofia admitted.

"Not just that," James said excitedly, bouncing over to her side of the carriage, "I've been reading up on Faereston. They keep so much open space untouched for fairies to come visit."

"Fairies?" Sofia asked excitedly, thinking back to the fairy her and Lucinda had saved from a dragon's treasure trove months ago.

"Yup. It's what Faereston is known for. Fairies, their magic flowers. I can bet you that you and Cedric work with ingredients we import from here."

"Huh." Sofia sat back, more surprised that James knew this than by the fact itself. "You seem to know a lot."

James shrugged and smiled proudly, "Geopolitcal nonsense."

While Amber began fidgeting with her dress and hair, Sofia quietly listened to James as he began talking more about Faereston's exports until a tap on the roof of the carriage caught their attention.

"Finally!" James and Amber said in unison, and Sofia suppressed a smile, wondering if the twins ever realized just how alike they really could be. The carriage lowered slowly from the sky, and as they approached the ground the air filled with the rabble of a crowd and the fanfare of trumpets. Sofia peeked out the window and took a deep breath, realizing they were coming to a land inside of a massive courtyard, filled with people.

Corlach Castle was made from pristine white stones and lofty towers and turrets with royal blue roof shingles that from the ground looked like pieces of shining glass in the sun. Banners in blue and silver hung from the walls and lazily flapped in the wind against their poles, and wherever her gaze fell she could see flowers. Bunches and bunches of flowers that the crowd gingerly moved around. As their carriage came to a halt, the volume increased, and Sofia took a steadying breath.

She'd attended gatherings before, and she still felt comfortable talking to villagers and servants, but just the sheer volume she always found a little unsettling. Amber on the other hand was preening with a grin, and when their carriage door opened she rushed to be the first one out.

"Amber's on the prowl..." James said with a laugh, and Sofia tried to hide her confusion as she followed him out, taking the hand the footman offered to help her with a grateful smile. She thanked him as best she could over the noise before joining her family at the bottom of the steps that led up to a grand door made from shining metal and more of those blue glass tiles cut into circular shapes that up close resembled rose buds. Roland and Miranda stood together, the royal children behind them, and she heard Cedric clear his throat as he came to stand behind her. When she turned she couldn't help but be surprised.

He must have changed while in his carriage. Gone was the purple robe and the yellow tie. Now he stood in a layered robe of silver and black, the pattern on the sleeves and edges resembling the wings of a raven, the talons of the design stretching down to where the robe opened before his ashy gray pantaloons and shining black shoes. He stood there calmly, looking ahead, and she rolled her eyes playfully when she caught the beginnings of a smirk on his face. He'd known she would respond this way, and she secretly relished in the approval she would show him later in private.

"Presenting the Royal family of Enchancia. Their Royal Highnesses, King Roland II, Queen Miranda, Prince James, Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, and their Royal Sorcerer, Cedric the Sensational."

They all bowed and curtsied politely before the two royal families standing above them. On the left was King Marcus and Queen Cecily of Zumaria, and between them was Vivian, looking radiant with her inky black hair and bright blue gown. On the right was Queen Emma of Faereston and Desmond, who looked uncomfortable and ready to flee at a moments notice. After their formal bows Vivian and Desmond both came forward, and Sofia felt a happy tingle in her stomach as she watched Desmond's face light up as Vivian approached. He took her hand and held it high between them as they bowed together before Roland and Miranda.

"King Roland, Queen Miranda, thank you for being our guests this weekend." Vivian said quietly, her voice almost lost in the noise from the crowd.

"We are honored to be here." Roland said, smiling easily.

"We can't wait for the wedding. Faereston is a beautiful kingdom." Miranda added, choosing to step forward and touch Vivian's shoulders and kiss her on the cheek in a less formal greeting. Neither seemed to mind the friendly gesture, and Vivian smiled as she nodded to James and Amber. When her eyes landed on Sofia her whole body relaxed and they both hugged quickly on the steps, Sofia noticing Desmond's mother shooting them a disapproving look from over Vivian's shoulder.

"I'm so happy you're here." Vivian said, gripping Sofia's arms tightly and bringing her attention back.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Sofia insisted, letting go of her friend as they stepped a part.

"We'll have to find a moment to get caught up." Vivian said politely, returning to the place beside Desmond.

"Please consider my home your home and let the servants know if you need anything.." Desmond said rather quickly, taking a deep breath when he was done, calmed as Vivian rested her fingers on his forearm.

"Thank you, Prince Desmond. I'm sure we'll feel right at home." Roland responded amiably. There was already another royal family arriving, so they quickly climbed the steps and met with a short young woman whose gold curls were pinned up and high off of her pale neck.

"Will their majesties please follow me." She said with a low curtsy, a piece of parchment fluttering in her hand. They followed her through the large double doors and into a massive great hall and it felt like all the noise had been sucked from the room as the doors closed behind their party. Light poured through windows set high in the wall, and once again they were surrounded by white stones and blue banners.

Sofia dropped back from her family until she was next to Cedric, barely listening as her mother asked their escort simple questions about the castle and its history.

"What was with the Queen of Faereston?" She asked, and the Royal Sorcerer looked sideways at her, his hands held behind his back as they walked.

"What do you mean, Princess?" He said, addressing her formally in case anyone should hear their conversation.

"Well, her son is getting married, and he looks happy about it. But she seemed upset." Sofia explained, one hand rising to rest on her amulet. Cedric chuckled softly.

"It must be a mother and son thing. I know Mummy was quite sad when I left home to become the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia." He said, voice rising in volume towards the end. Sofia giggled and shook her head at him.

"I hope you're right." She finally said, falling into a comfortable silence with her sorcerer as they continued on through the castle.

...

The Royal family of Enchancia was given a suite on the far east side of the castle, close to where the Royal family of Zumaria was situated. They had a large dining room, several sitting areas, an array of bedrooms for the Royals as well as their staff, and even Cedric was shown to his own room just off the main hall, the furthest from the other bedrooms. He disappeared into them, seeming rather awed at the accommodations but trying to remain looking unimpressed. Off from the main sitting room was a large balcony where the entire family could easily be seated for meals, with stairs that led down and into the massive garden that was the pride and joy of the palace. Every flower one could possibly imagine was present, and the garden stretched from the back of the castle across several acres until it stopped against the white stone wall that surrounded the castle.

The young blonde woman who had been escorting them around went by Holly, and after showing the King and Queen to their room, made sure the royal children were settled in theirs as well. Sofia's room was the last, and she was excited to get inside and get through the chaos of unpacking so that she could sink into the bed for a short nap before the grand dinner they were all to attend. She was standing just before the doors to her chamber when Amber came rushing from hers, her hands pressed together excitedly.

"Oh! My room is just, darling! There's a whole bouquet of daffodils on my dresser that were just humming the most beautiful song."

Holly smiled knowingly, "Yes. The 'Marriage of Figaro'. A happy tune. They must have been awed by your beauty, Princess Amber."

Amber touched her hand to her chest, feigning modesty, "Oh goodness. Why thank you, Holland."

Sofia rolled her eyes as the young escort blushed and turned away to open the doors into Sofia's room. Bending in to whisper, Sofia said, "Her name is Holly, Amber."

Amber responded by sweeping into the room and waving her hand easily, "I was close enough."

As Sofia followed her in her stomach dropped, and she let out a sigh louder than she'd meant to. Everything in the room.. was...

"Purple!" Amber squealed, moving towards the tall window on the far side of the room, leaning down to smell the numerous bunches of lavender arranged along the window sill. All the wood of the furniture was white and shining, carved with little flowers and dainty looking leaves. And the fireplace was built with the same white stones of the castle. But the fabrics, cushions, carpets, drapes, even the gems that hung from the silver chandelier in the center of the ceiling- all ridiculously bright shades of purple.

Sofia noticed Holly frowning at her but didn't say anything. She forced a smile and joined Amber by the window. It felt like she was in a room for little girls, but instead of stomping her foot like one, she decided to be grateful for a room at all and offer her thanks.

"It's lovely." She finally choked out, and the escort relaxed visibly.

"I'm glad you like it Princess. Should there be anything else you need, please ring this cord," She pointed to a silver cord that hung by the door, "And a servant will be up to assist you right away."

"Thank you Holly." Sofia said pleasantly as Holly bowed low and turned to leave quickly. Sofia was then left with Amber, who was slowly walking around her room, a smirk on her face. Sofia marched to the doors and shut them, turning on Amber with a swirl of her skirts.

"Alright. Out with it." She said, crossing her arms with a glare as Amber avoided meeting her eyes, her fingers trailing absently along the coverlet on the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sofia." She said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Sofia marched over and slapped her hand away.

"Yes, you do! Ever since I told you my secret you've been making little remarks and jabs at me and I..." She clenched her hands, trying to keep her voice down. "I've had it Amber. If you're going to tell mom and dad. Then just.. do it already!"

Amber looked surprised and she pressed her hand to her chest, "Sofia. I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you need a nap, dear."

She threw her shoulders back as she headed for the door, stopping halfway out of the room as she looked back over her shoulder at Sofia, who stood fuming by the bed.

"Maybe Cedric will have something to help you sleep."

She closed the door just in time to avoid the pillow Sofia chucked her way.

...

The chance to rest had been thwarted by servants carrying in trunk after trunk of her belongings, and Sofia had resigned herself to standing in front of the fireplace, doing her best to conduct where she would like her things to go. What she'd read on the itinerary was that this evening would be a quiet dinner, but with the way the servants were buzzing around, she came to the conclusion that it would be anything _but_ quiet.

Singling out one of the older girls hanging up her dresses, she asked, "Would you mind helping me prepare for tonight?"

The maid beamed, nodding her head, several strands of jet black hair coming loose from under her cap, "I'd be honored, Princess."

She watched as the maid turned to the wardrobe, her hands crossed primly against her middle as she waited for Sofia to pick out the dress she wanted to wear. Sofia paused as well, touching her chin thoughtfully. She could easily ask Amber's opinion, but she was still immensely irritated with her sister's behavior. Amber had insisted that she was someone Sofia could trust, and the moment she'd given in, Amber had turned around and made the entire situation one big joke.

No, she didn't want to speak to Amber, let alone give her an opportunity to embarrass her or Cedric in front of the dozens of royal families that would be present that night. Or worse- reveal her secret to their parents before she'd had a chance to prepare Cedric.

"Princess?" Came the maid's gentle prodding, and Sofia shook her head in surrender.

"What do you think will be appropriate?" She voiced, and the maid smiled, turning back to the wardrobe and selecting three of Sofia's nicer gowns to spread out on the bed.

"Almost everyone will be in blue and silver. They're the Faereston colors, after all," She said, moving aside the cobalt dress with white lace trim, "So you'd be safe in this one."

Sofia arched a brow playfully, noticing that the maid brushed that dress off as a candidate without Sofia even saying anything. The way she said 'safe' made Sofia feel like it was a challenge to go with one of the others. She touched the dress in the middle, a lavender gown with pearls and beautiful beading along the hem.

"This is your color.." The maid said, and Sofia chuckled.

"That's a 'safer' option than the blue one."

The maid grinned mischievously, "So the third dress it is."

Sofia nodded, already grabbing up the first two dresses to return them to the wardrobe, surprising the maid, who had never seen a Princess put her own clothes away.

"I don't suppose you could help me find a hair style that isn't so 'safe'?" She asked while walking back, and the maid clapped her hands ecstatically in response. She had Sofia sit at the immense vanity, the surface already littered with jars and containers, and began pulling pins from her hair. As the auburn curls tumbled down, the maid sighed, pinching the ends in her hands.

"Oh Princess, there won't be anything 'safe' at all about you when we're finished here."


	40. The Rehearsal

"What's your name?" Sofia asked, standing before the long mirror with her arms raised above her head. The maid was focused on a particularly stubborn bulge in the back, and with every tug Sofia struggled to hold her position. Violet was much more gentle whenever she would lace Sofia into her corset back home, and she now regretted not bringing her along with them for the trip.

"Diana, mi'lady." Came her reply followed by a soft chuckle.

"Is that funny?" Sofia asked slowly, and the maid stood, shaking her head.

"No. It's just, they don't usually ask our names." She shrugged and left Sofia to retrieve the gown from the end of the bed. It looked so out of place in the purple and white room, she smiled as the maid expertly gathered it and lifted it over her head.

"I find that odd." Sofia admitted, sliding her arms into the sleeves and wiggling her hips some to get everything in place. "In Enchancia we know our servants names. Every year my father hosts a villager's ball, so that we can celebrate with the people of Dunwitty."

Diana laughed again, and the tone made Sofia feel like a child babbling about some nonsense. There was an edge to Diana, a bitterness, and it showed whenever she arched her brow or when the corner of her mouth would quirk up into a sarcastic smile.

"We aren't in Enchancia, I'm afraid."

She finished lacing the ribbons on the back of the gown, and after fluttering around Sofia for another moment, she stepped back, pleased. The gown was made from a rich burgundy silk, edged with gold ribbons and draped lace, patterned with twinkling stars and a thick border dotted with crystals. The sleeves hung provocatively off the shoulders, and together Sofia and Diana had decided to remove a layer of petticoats, giving the Princess a much slimmer look.

"Do you want the matching collar?" Diana asked, holding up the frilly neck piece for Sofia to see.

"I don't suppose my amulet matches this, does it?" Sofia faltered, looking at the clashing purple gem against her cleavage. Diana shook her head and moved to the vanity, opening up one of the drawers and revealing the array of jewelry. She smiled as Sofia's surprised expression.

"Every lady's room has a selection of jewelry to borrow, courtesy of her majesty, Queen Emma." Diana said proudly. She looked back down and picked up a fetching garnet collar and matching earrings.

"Just the earrings will be fine." Sofia said quickly, looking back to the mirror as she tucked her amulet down past the collar of the dress.

"Stuff the chain in, too." Diana said boldy, and Sofia giggled as she unclasped it and the chain disappeared between her breasts. "Looks better."

She dipped her fingers down and against Sofia's breasts in order to lift them up and against her corset. It made her look fuller and rounded, and she slid her hands over her top half tentatively after the maid had stepped away.

"That's a bit much, don't you think?" She said, blushing.

"What happened to not wanting to be 'safe'?" Diana chuckled, looking over Sofia's shoulder and into the mirror as she tucked her own dark hair back into her cap. "Besides. All the Prince's will want to dance with you tonight."

"Is that a good thing?" Sofia chuckled, finding herself sounding rather jaded.

"Of course it is, Princess." Diana exclaimed, drifting to the bed where she leaned dreamily against the post. Sofia could help but smile at her. Diana was probably the most casual servant she'd ever met.

"They sweep you onto the dance floor with handsome smiles. They say sweet words low in your ear while you waltz around the room." She sighed dramatically and grinned. "Falling in love with a Prince is what makes dreams come true."

Sofia scowled. "They're not always what they're cracked up to be."

Diana sent Sofia a sharp look, about to say something else when someone knocked on her door. She hustled to open it quickly, and Sofia noticed her smile drop instantly as she bowed and stepped back.

Vivian entered, her blue skirts held up as she looked Sofia's way. She arched one slender black brow before they both broke out into smiles.

"Well don't you look.. different." Vivian said, approaching Sofia who tried to appear nonchalant.

"You think it's too much?" Sofia said, trying to sound playful, but her apprehension was still present.

"Completely." Vivian said with a giggle, "But they'll love it."

Sofia heard the bitterness in Vivian's voice when she said 'they'll', but she chose not to comment on it. Instead she reached forward and drew the pale woman into a hug.

"You look ravishing, Viv. I bet Desmond won't let another man dance with you all night."

They both flinched and pulled a part as the door slammed shut, rattling the crystals hanging from the chandelier and signaling Diana's exit from the room.

"What the-" Sofia started, scowling, and Vivian raised both hands, covering her face and shaking her head. Sofia instantly felt contrite, and rested her hand on Vivian's shoulder.

"That was rude. Do you want me to-"

"No, no!" Vivian said, shaking her hands. She shut her eyes tightly before taking a deep breath and straightening up. "They're just... The staff here isn't like mine back home."

"That's no reason to leave like that." Sofia insisted, glaring towards the door stubbornly.

"It's fine, Sof." Vivian said, smiling, the expression not reaching her eyes. "I'll have Rose and Jeanette with me after the wedding, and everything will be fine."

Sofia 's mouth pressed into a thin line. Vivian sounded like she was repeating a mantra. "How many times have you had to say that to yourself, Viv?"

Vivian's mouth drifted open in a surprised 'o', and Sofia mentally kicked herself. She'd sounded just like a particularly snarky Sorcerer.

"I'm sorry." She said, taking Vivian's hands. "I just don't think it's fair that people here are being rude to you. You're the sweetest woman I know. You're always kind and gentle."

Vivian slipped her hands free and nodded, uncertain. Then, with a deep breath, she forced herself to smile. There was a soft knock on the door, and both women looked towards it expectantly.

"Yes?" Sofia called out, expecting Diana to be on the other side. Maybe she'd left in a hurry because she'd forgotten something. It was almost time to leave.

"Sofiaaa, are you coming out?"

Sofia rolled her eyes. It was Amber. Looping her arm through Vivian's, she smiled at her friend's curious look and led her to the door. Flinging it open she stiffly nodded at Amber in her blue gown before strolling past her into their suite's sitting room without a word.

. . .

Vivian had walked with them to just outside the ball room before excusing herself and rushing off. She seemed reluctant to leave the Royal family of Enchancia, and only after Sofia assured her she'd find her inside once the formalities were done with, did the Princess of Zumaria leave.

Once again Sofia stood at the back of the procession, being the youngest, and she took the opportunity to scoot back further to stand next to her Sorcerer.

"Princess Sofia." He said softly, looking ahead sternly, but from where she was she could make out the tremble in his hands.

"Cedric." She purred quietly, and her smile turned into a smirk when she saw the color rise to his cheeks. She couldn't help feeling rather naughty. Her family had been surprised with her choice in dress. Roland less excited, but her mother had 'oohed' and 'aahed' over the little crystals and the lace touches, and Amber had looked acutely irked. But Cedric... his reaction had been the best of them all. His jaw had gone slack, his shoulders had slumped, and the entire walk to the ball room he'd been fidgeting and casting her longing looks.

"That's Mister Cedric." He mumbled nervously, looking around to make sure no one had heard them.

"Mister Cedric." She repeated, biting her bottom lip playfully.

She was tempted to run her fingers along his arm, to dispel some of the energy that tingled at their tips, when suddenly their group was moving forward. She pinched the front of her skirts and lifted her chin, smiling excitedly as they walked through heavy velvet curtains into a massive white stone room, lined with immense windows of colored glass and blue and silver curtains. A massive chandelier hung from the ceiling, silver and molded to look like entangled vines and leaves, dripping with white and blue crystals. Every table was swathed in blue, with white china piled high with an array of finger foods.

"The Royal family of Enchancia. King Roland II, Queen Miranda, Prince James, Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, and their Royal Sorcerer, Cedric the Sensational." Was called out then followed by polite applause and murmurs. Her parents led their procession across the room to stand next to Queen Anya, and King Nasir of Khaldoun.

Sofia didn't see the royal children in sight, and wondered if they'd already separated from the parents and were somewhere in the ball room. She lingered close to her family, knowing that despite the low buzz of conversations around her, there were still many families that had yet to be announced. Cedric was close to her, and she was content to stand with him in silence before he drew back from the royal conversations. She caught the sleeve of his robe before he could slink off, and he shot her a dark look.

"Let go." He hissed, aiming towards a particular corner that was nobility free and calling out to him.

"Oh, you'd better not." She gritted out through clenched teeth, and when he managed to huff and yank free from her grasp, she looked up and froze. Amber was watching her with cat-like eyes over her fan, and Sofia fisted her hands and resisted stomping her foot in irritation. Her lapse in attention had allowed Cedric to wriggle free, and she looked after him, desperate for him to come back. Royal gatherings of this size always put him on edge, and her heart ached terribly for him when she saw him begin to mumble quietly to himself.

"What's the matter with Cedric?" James asked from her right, and Sofia glanced up at him. He was alternating tugging at his gloves and cravat, trying to get them to lay just so.

"I think he's just going over his spells again for later..." Sofia said, trying to conceal her worry. She noticed James was looking down at his chest once more, and she rolled her eyes before inching close and taking the gold fabric and tucking it appropriately down into his tailcoat.

"Good job, Sof." He said, puffing out his chest as Sofia rolled her eyes and moved away. Another family was announced, and polite applause filled the air as she met with Cedric in his corner. Her presence was enough to draw attention, so she clasped her hands innocently before her and tried to look inconspicuous.

"Go away." Cedric grumbled, looking away from her and down to the purple wand he turned restlessly between two fingers.

"Cedric." She cooed, sliding her hand into the crook of his arm, forcing him to tuck his wand away. "Don't be nervous. You're going to be magnificent tomorrow."

He stiffened even more, looking around before down at her. His eyes trailed down over the tops of her breasts, and down to where the corset enhanced her curves.

"You're magnificent." He breathed, shaking his head after a moment, his grey bangs flicking limply against his forehead. Sofia tried to hide her smile, but found herself unable to stop her hand from dropping from his arm to brush aside his robe and touch his hip. She felt a spark literally jump from her palm, and her Sorcerer stared wide eyed for a moment as she gasped and pulled back. It didn't seem to have even affected him.

He arched his brow at her and hotly said, "All that noise from a simple touch of the hip? I've been working too hard."

She blushed and touched her fingertips to her lips to keep herself quiet as they shared wicked grins. He'd been acting so distant since they'd received the wedding invitation. She knew it was because he'd been working so hard on the magical display he'd be expected to perform at the reception, and she was hoping that once it was over he'd be able to relax and enjoy himself some more. Stealing this moment seemed to have relaxed him some already. She leveled him with a hungry look.

Something within her was pulsing under her skin, and in this gown she felt more grown and alluring than she ever had before. She itched to pull him out onto the balcony and have him touch her. She wanted to tug on his short hair, and have him nuzzle his long nose down her neck. She wanted to hear his little whimpers of submission start at a high pitch before tumbling down into sultry growls of dominance as he took over.

"Introducing, the royal family of Zumaria!" She barely payed attention as he offered his arm so that they could make their way back to her family.

"This isn't over." She said with a fake smile, still imagining them rolling through acres of flowers. He put his grumpy frown in place, but nodded in agreement.

. . .

The last family to be introduced were the rulers of Faereston. Prince Desmond escorted his mother, Queen Emma, to the center of the ballroom. She looked like a fairy queen decked in a long gown made from wispy, steel blue cloth, that floated around her delicate pale skin. Her hair, mostly white but streaked with telltale stripes of blonde, was twisted and pinned attractively at the nape of her neck. All along the front of her gown, shoulders, and trailing down her back were elaborate braids of flowers and vines, and as she spoke, the blooms would flutter and spread delicately as if by magic.

"Welcome to Faereston." She said pleasantly, her voice firm and loud, practiced after decades of moments that required decorum and diplomacy. "We are here to celebrate the marriage of Princess Vivian, of Zumaria..." She trailed off and gestured a soft white hand to Vivian, who curtsied and came forth, her mouth pressed into a nervous line.

"And my son." Queen Emma's voice shook with powerful emotion. "Prince Desmond Allen."

Prince Desmond stumbled into the circle the crowd had made for him, but quickly righted himself and approached his mother. She kissed both of his cheeks and patted his face affectionately, before stepping back with the grace of a lioness to give her son room to take Vivian's hand. Vivian's uncomfortable expression melted and she was able to smile up as Desmond, who looked stiff and ready to pass out from all the attention. The room thundered with applause, and soon everyone was encouraged to eat, drink and dance.

James immediately excused himself to go and join the rest of the rowdy heir apparent as they headed for Desmond, no doubt to try and convince him one more time to have a Gentleman's evening. Sofia saw him give Vivian's hand a desperate kiss before he was whisked away, and she was swarmed with women, Amber among them. Sofia still stood close to Cedric, whose nose was primly in the air as he tried to remain stoic.

"Good ol' Candlewick!" Boomed a voice from their left, and Cedric suddenly clung to her desperately as he peaked around her shoulders to the brunette Sorcerer adjusting his flamboyant starry tie as he made his way over to them.

"Hera's hatbox!" He cursed darkly. Sofia barely realized what was going on before Greylock the Grand was at her side, grabbing her hand and bowing low over it. He gave her a chaste kiss, and as he stood he covered her hand with his other.

"Princess Sofia! My dear, you look breathtaking this evening." He said charmingly, and Sofia grinned before spreading her arms and ushering him in for a friendly hug.

"Greylock! How have you been?" She asked, both her and Greylock ignoring Cedric's darkening expression.

"Fine, fine. Just busy the last month or so getting Margret moved into the castle." He babbled, beaming excitedly.

"That's right! I heard about your wedding from our staff." Sofia said, lowering her voice and playfully pushing his arm. "I don't recall getting an invite."

Cedric crossed his arms and grunted irritably, "A Sorcerer inviting a Princess out, is not appropriate."

Greylock and Sofia both looked at him incredulously, floored by the hypocrisy of his words. From behind her brooding sorcerer Sofia now noticed Vivian waving to her desperately, and she clasped her hands together, drawing the attention of both men.

"Please excuse me, gentleman." She said quickly. She touched Greylock's arm affectionately and shot Cedric an irritated look before dashing away.

"Goodness." Greylock whispered in awe after she'd left, and Cedric snapped his wand against his old schoolmate's hand, the tip hitting his new jade wedding ring.

"Eyes to yourself, clown."

"Sofia." Vivian said, reaching out to gently take her elbow as she loomed near. She pulled close and whispered in a panic, "Queen Emma would like to meet you."

Sofia nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "This will be pleasant."

Vivian had to stifle the giggle that rose in her throat. Sofia had just sounded so entirely put out, her tone had matched Vivian's interest in visiting with her future Mother-In-Law. Vivian and Sofia approached the far side of the room, where Queen Emma sat on a large white, stone throne, covered in blue cushions and engravings of flower buds and vines, that curled up and around the family crest of Faereston made from gold and giant chunks of blue glass.

Vivian and Sofia both curtsied before Queen Emma coughed, signalling them to stand.

"Queen Emma.." Vivian said, voice shaking from nerves. "I would like you to meet Princess Sofia of Enchan-"

"Yes, yes, I know who she is." Queen Emma said, standing and smiling haughtily at Sofia, whose body thrummed as they made eye contact. Her eyes flashed, and Queen Emma drew back a step. She hadn't flinched, but the sudden change from blue to acid green had surprised the old Queen.

"So it's true. You have been touched by fairy magic." She said, her voice just as powerful, even when low. Sofia shifted uncomfortably, looking to Vivian who stood so tensely Sofia was sure if the wind blew, she'd tip over and shatter.

"I guess you would be well versed with fairy magic." Sofia said skillfully. "I heard that your acres and acres of flowers are blessed with fairy magic."

Queen Emma smiled, the roundness of her cheeks causing her face to wrinkle attractively. Sofia could see that many of Desmond's features came from his mother. She wondered sarcastically to herself which parent he'd inherited his timidness from.

"Yes, we have been fortunate. You are acquainted with the Three Good Fairies, aren't you?"

Sofia nodded, stepping forward and taking Vivian's hand. It was a friendly gesture, and she hoped it would get her friend to relax.

"Yes, I am. Vivian, Desmond, and I were all taught by the fairies at Royal Prep."

Queen Emma took a glass of bubbling purple liquid from a serving tray and sat back down regally with it balanced against her polished nails.

"I remember Desmond telling stories in the fondest voice of a girl who bravely stood up to a fairy in their youth. My son has always been fond of you."

To say that the already present tension didn't intensify would be a lie. While Emma looked pleased with herself, her gaze shifting from Sofia to Vivian, the latter wasn't surprised by the barb, and stood motionless. Sofia on the other hand laughed so loudly and so suddenly, that everyone around them jumped a little.

"Talk about fondness. He's be in love with Vivian since All Hallows Eve of my first year at Royal Prep." Sofia said. She withdrew her hands from Vivian's tight grip and playfully tapped her shoulder.

"Why, Desmond learned how to play the accordion in a week so that he could be in 'someone's' band."

Vivian blushed and touched her neck self consciously, but there was no ignoring the smile that blossomed across her face. "H-he is wonderful."

Queen Emma rolled her eyes, and Sofia took the opportunity to curtsy and try to lead Vivian away.

"If you'll excuse us, your majesty. I have not yet spoken with the mother of the bride. Thank you for your hospitality." She grabbed Vivian's hand and dragged her away, determination set in her jaw.

"Sofia!" Vivian hissed, but the brunette pressed on, taking her through the crowd until they bumped into Amber, who was standing next to a vase of roses that served as a fetching backdrop for her velvety blue gown and perfect coif of blonde ringlets. For a fleeting moment the sisterly feud was forgotten as the two Princesses exchanged furrowed brows.

"What's the matter Sofia?" Amber said, and Sofia took her time quickly relaying the conversation while Vivian stood by quietly. In fact, Sofia noticed that while everyone else buzzed around, and congratulated Desmond and his mother, very few came up to Vivian to offer her their blessings and well wishes for the day. Maybe it was Vivian's demeanor, but decorum usually dictated a different reaction, and she fumed silently as she finished telling the tale.

Amber shook her head, her fan snapping closed as she looked at Vivian.

"Oh Viv." She said, sounding sympathetic. She used the tip of her fan to tap Vivian's chin, drawing her attention up. Amber moved one slender hand to hold her chin gently while the other hand dropped to her shoulder.

In a hushed voice she said, "Chin up, Princess. Your crown is slipping."

Vivian met her gaze and for a moment the blonde raised both brows, getting her message across to the timid Bride who now stood straighter and excused herself to find her fiance to mingle with their guests.

"Thank you." Sofia said, and Amber snapped open her fan and shrugged, as if it had been nothing.

. . .

Sofia and Amber were wrangled into several dances and conversations with old class mates and friends. Sofia and Hugo pointedly ignored one another when he showed up fashionably late as ever, even after he looked her over in her burgundy and gold gown, which would have matched perfectly with his gold and hunter green ensemble. Tired of people asking about him, and when she couldn't find Cedric in all the hustle, she resigned herself to her parent's sides as they talked about the ceremony and who they thought would be the next to start courting who.

Several jokes were made about Amber, but Roland deflected those rumors with an awkward frown that made everyone else laugh even harder. By the end of the night many giggling kings and queens were escorted to bed, and the younger nobles filed back to their rooms with their escorts.

She decided Cedric was lost to her, and she fumed all the way back to the suite.

Sofia was so glad to see Diana waiting for her when she entered her room that she felt the magic spiking inside her body slowly subside to a gentle rush instead. The maid immediately came forward and shut the door, coming up behind Sofia as she began shedding pieces of jewelry and hair pins.

"Did you have a nice evening, Princess Sofia?" She asked softly, and Sofia wrinkled her nose, placing her hands on her hips before turning around abruptly.

"Why did you leave so suddenly earlier?" She asked brashly, and the maid's eye widened before turning down to look guiltily at the carpet.

"I apologize-"

"Don't apologize." Sofia stated firmly. "I just want to know."

Diana paused and fidgeted with her hands. Sofia pressed on.

"You insulted Princess Vivian. She's a dear friend, and I didn't like that."

"I'm sorry, Princess."

When she still didn't look up, Sofia huffed in frustration. Reaching behind her back she undid the ribbons on her dress, ignoring the maid's creased brow and twitching fingers. When she pulled the gown over her head and threw it on the bed, Diana rushed to hang it up.

"Leave it." Sofia ordered, struggling to reach back to undo her corset.

"Please allow me." Diana said, coming up behind Sofia as the two faced the mirror. After several moments of silence, and Diana avoiding looking in the mirror to see Sofia's probing gaze, the maid sighed.

"We... are not fond of Princess Vivian. We do not think she is a right match for our Prince." She said softly. Sofia shook her head slightly, wondering if she'd heard correctly.

"We? Are you talking about you and the Queen?" Sofia asked, and the maid shrugged.

"All of us.. now, at least. If Queen Emma doesn't like you..."

"So it's a job requirement now?" Sofia snapped, and the maid shrugged, still not looking up. Sofia pressed on.

"So other than the Queen's influence, why don't you like her?" She had a stubborn crease in her brow, that dissolved quickly as the corset fell apart and dropped from her body, flopping across the vanity she'd been leaning against. She grabbed her ribs and let out a contented moan, standing and taking a deep breath. Diana quickly began gathering up under garments and articles to wash, while Sofia stood observing her. There were tears in the maid's eyes, and her lips were pressed so tightly together.

Recognition flared in Sofia. She's seen this look before. Had felt this expression carve its existence into her own face time and again.

"Oh Diana.. are you in love.. with..?" She asked, flinching as the maid threw down everything and covered her face, sobbing into her hands. Her shoulders shook and Sofia quickly embraced her.

"But he doesn't.." Sofia sighed, unsure of what to say. The situation was suddenly so real to her. Someone of the lower class, the servant class, forced to watch as their unattainable love went off and married someone else. She'd made Cedric go through this during their relationship, and it left an ache in her heart that she hadn't felt before. How selfish she'd been. But Desmond was truly in love with Vivian. Their marriage wouldn't be one of convenience or for a dowry. They were in love, and Diana could do nothing but watch.

Just then a swirling column of emerald green smoke appeared in the corner, and Cedric emerged from it, grinning dangerously as he sauntered forward. Diana's head snapped up at the same time that Sofia's eyes opened wide.

Cedric froze, quickly hiding the little bouquet of cornflowers and daisies.

He stuttered, and Diana looked between Cedric and Sofia as the pieces fell into place, and the Princess muttered a distressed, "Merlin's mushrooms..."


End file.
